A Fox in the Jailhouse (The Big Cheese Saga Part 6)
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: Nick Wilde has been arrested for murder! However, he's actually undercover to try and find information on a criminal mastermind known as "The Big Cheese". Judy had been kept in the dark, so she goes to investigate whether Nick is a killer or still a cop. Meanwhile, the Clawhausers try to impress a nun so they can adopt two girls. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning near the end (Again

**THE BIG CHEESE**

 **Episode 6: A Fox in the Jailhouse**

 **It is a dark time for the rebell-err.. the ZPD. Both**

 **rodent crimes and pred against prey hate crimes have**

 **been on the rise thanks to a hidden, manipulative leader**

 **hiding behind the scenes known only as "The Big Cheese".**

 **His goal? To have predators rise to the top of the food chain again**

 **and turn the prey of the city into food or slaves and a surprising amount**

 **of predators are going along with it thanks in part, to the pressures and fear put**

 **on them when Judy Hopps screwed up with her "biology" speech. Two years prior.**

 **Chief Bogo has assigned Nick Wilde to commit a fake murder in order to imprison**

 **him and have him find out who this mysterious leader is while working undercover.**

 **However, in order for this assignment to be top secret, Nick had to hide this assignment**

 **from his ex-partner, but still girlfriend, Judy Hopps. Keeping this secret from her could**

 **destroy their relationship. But first, Nick has to survive the next two days surrounded by**

 **his enemies that he helped incarcerate...**

Chapter 1: Beginning near the end (Again)

 **Thursday evening at an unspecified time...**

Nick awoke hearing the muffled screams of his cellmate just before feeling a quick jab of pain in the back of his head and going into unconsciousness. Moments later, he woke up with a black hood over his head, his hands tied and his muzzle wrapped tightly. He was panicking. He could barely breathe through his nostrils due to his snout filled with blood.

Another thing concerned Nick. Despite him panicking, his collar wasn't going off. Each prisoner is assigned a collar that gives them a mild electrical shock when their emotional levels are greatly heightened and allows the guards to track their movements. After a long time of being dragged around the prison blindly, the captors dropped Nick onto the floor.

Blind and barely breathing, Nick Wilde heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine. "Well, be still my bleating heart! If it isn't Nick Wilde in the fur!"

One of the captors finally pulled off Nick's hood only to confirm his fear. There, in front of him and surrounded by rams was Dawn Bellwether herself. She squatted down in front of him. "I finally got you right where I want you, you bastard! You ruined EVERYTHING! I loved Judy! She was one of my best friends, but she was deceived by you and your slick tongue and you turned her against me, I just know it! Well tonight...tonight, I'm gonna remove that slick tongue from your mouth!"

She came up closer to him brandishing an incredibly sharp shiv. "Now...in order to do so, I'm gonna have to unwrap your muzzle. Knowing what a smooth talker you are, I just know you're gonna try to con me out of it, so...we're gonna play a little game you and I. You get...one word."

Nick gave a look of confusion which led to Dawn kicking him in the head with her hoof. "PAY ATTENTION! I'm going to untie your ugly muzzle and you're gonna give me just one word, ONE...WORD as to why I shouldn't slice off your tongue. If I don't like what I hear, I might just skip slicing your tongue and just slice your throat instead! Boys? Pick him up and undo his muzzle."

Two of the rams picked him up while the other unwrapped his muzzle. Nick gasped for air and panted for a few moments.

"HURRY UP AND SPEAK!" The angry ewe screamed.

Nick glared at Dawn and yelled out the word that would either save his life, or end it.

 **Late at night on the previous day...**

It's not often a fox is chased by a lion, but such was the case in Savanna Central as Nick was being chased down the streets by officer Delgato who was currently doing the night shift. "Por el amor de dios!" The lion mumbled to himself. "Wilde! Come back here tu estupido zorro!" **A/N: Please forgive any poor translation. Used Google translate. Del Gato means "the cat" or "of the cat", so of course I made him hispanic.**

"SCREW YOU!" Shouted Nick who wasn't surrendering only because he needed it to look good. If he just gave up, someone watching might see it as the cover up it was. He hopped over the wall into Little Rodentia. It was 1:30am so the streets were pretty deserted. That is, until Nick was noticed.

"Look everyone!" Shouted one mouse. "It's Nick Wilde! Our hero!" The mice still haven't forgotten Nick's battle through the streets of Little Rodentia a week ago when he helped save the city from the destruction of Jake, the redneck fox who had helped kidnap some mice pups that mouse officer, Brie rescued.

Nick tried to shush them"Shhhh! Quiet guys! I'm trying to hide!"

A family of mice came to help the fox. "Don't worry Mr. Wilde! We'll hide you! Follow us!"

Nick was getting worried about getting citizens involved. "Th-That's okay! Really!"

"It's no problem!"said the mouse. "Our car's in the shop and we can hide you in the garage!"

"The garage?" Before he could protest, they all dragged him over and stuffed him into their garage. He barely fit into the room and he was twisted like a pretzel. They shoved him hard into the compact room. "Ow...OW! This is really not necessary!"

As the mice were desperately trying to close the garage door that was stuffed with Nick Wilde, officer Delgato leaped over the wall into the city.

"EEK! A LION!" Screamed one mouse, and there was panic in the streets. Little mice scattered everywhere. "Woah!" Said Delgato being in the middle of the city for the first time. "It's all so..so...muy pequeno!"

The lion tip-toed around the city. Searching for officer Wilde while making sure not to step on any mice. "Wiiiilde! Where are yoooou?"

"Well he's certainly not in our garage!" Shouted the mouse protecting Nick.

Nick couldn't believe how stupid that was. "Nice. Real genius there."

Delgato looked at the garage, it's windows stuffed with red fur. "NICK WILDE! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Nick tried to play it off. "Vroom! Vroom! Beep! Beep! Vroom!"

Delgato lifted up the tiny garage door with one hand and yanked Nick Wilde out by his tail with the other. "Officer Nick Wilde, you are under arrest for the murder of Humphrey Higgins! Officer Raymond's brother! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Umm...show me the Carfox?"

"You think this is a time for jokes?!" Delgato cuffed Nick with aggression and began to take him away, but it wasn't over. The mice of the city started pelting the lion with everything they could find and running up to him to bite him in the ankles. "We won't let you take Nick without a fight!"

The lion gave a huge roar and the tiny mice scattered away and hid. "He's all yours, pal! We're outta here!"

The two managed to get out of Little Rodentia and Delgato took him to his squad car where his partner, another lion by the name of officer Johnson, was waiting. "Looks like lions do run in packs." Nick noted.

"Shut up and hold still." Said Johnson who brought out a solid steel muzzle to place over Nick's muzzle. This brought out swift and terrifying fear to Nick, who remembered the childhood incident of being muzzled and bullied by kids he thought were his friends.

Nick started to freak out while Delgato was holding him. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!"

Delgato was struggling with Nick who was kicking and screaming. "Calm down Wilde! It's standard procedure!"

"NO!...NO! PLEASE!" Nick screamed. As much as he struggled it didn't matter. Johnson got the muzzle on and they threw him in the back of the trunk. He was sobbing. "Pleee-heeze! I can't have a muzzle on me! I ca-ha-han't! PLEEEEEZE!"

Delgato got on the radio. "This is officers Delgato and Johnson. We have the suspect. It's...well, I'll explain when we get to the station."

Moments later, Delgato and Johnson arrive at the ZPD with Nick Wilde in custody. Melvin, the dispatcher was shocked. "Wow! Is that really Nick Wilde under that muzzle?! HE'S the murderer?!"

"Looks like it, but I dunno. Something's not right. He seemed like it was all fun and games for this gringo until we got the muzzle on him. He really seems to hate it."

"It's gonna be a sad day at the ZPD officer Johnson." said Melvin.

"I'm not Johnson, I'm Delgato!"

"I'm sorry. You two look identical! I don't mean that as a specist thing, you just do!"

"Blame Disney!" said Johnson. "They used the same CGI models, so we're basically twins."

They took Nick past the main station, past the temporary lockup to the main lockup underground. They stopped him to get his mugshots done and finally removed the muzzle off. Nick gasped for air. "Thank you! I can't stand having a muzzle on."

"What's the big deal?" Delgato asked.

"It's...personal."

They took some shots of him from the front and the side profile, then took him to remove his belongings for holdings. The beaver behind the desk took his stuff for him. "Let's see...one wallet with badge. Looks like you won't be needing that again! We'll be giving it to chief Bogo. Some blueberries...Should I throw these out?"

"No " Nick said with a smirk. "I plan to be out soon enough that they'll last."

"Don't count on it." said the clerk. "One smart phone and...a family picture."

"I want that!" Nick said sternly.

"You're allowed photos and mementos. Just nothing that can be turned into a weapon, Keep it." The clerk gave it back.

Delgato handed Nick over to a panther security guard. "He's all yours muchacho! I gotta go inform chief Bogo of the bad news."

The panther and an assistant helped Nick change into his prison uniform. Stripping him down completely. "Woah! Fellas! Don't I even keep my tidy whities? You gonna wipe my ass too?"

"Not exactly." Said the panther who was putting on a rubber glove.

Nick's eyes went wide open. "Oh boy. Cavity check?"

"Cavity check."

"Be gentle."

Moments later, Nick was dressed in his orange garb with a slight bend to his walk as they were taking him for final preparations. He looked over at the panther. "That was magical. You gonna call me later?"

"Shut up. We're here."

Nick looked over. "Oh great. I forgot about those."

He was at the collar station. The panther talked to a guard stationed there. "I need a collar. Red fox. Medium height. Big mouth."

"These things are inmalmane!" Said Nick. "They were outlawed for a good reason."

The panther snapped the collar onto Nick. "I agree with ya. About ten years ago, every predator had to wear one. However, it did nothing but hurt pred/prey relations. Here however, they're put to good use. The prisoners have a hard time attacking one another since rage sets of a mild, electric shock from the collar and we can track every single prisoner this way. The only downside is you can't have any joy without being shocked as well and it doesn't register fear."

"Why is not being shocked for being afraid bad?" Nick asked.

"Because when those collars go off, the guards come running. It'll still shock if the fear is great enough though. It's all based on how intense your emotions are. This is why the prisons can be inter-gander. It'd be near impossible to rape someone without the collars going off and we'd know instantly who was with who at the time. The only people who are separated now are predators and prey. It's something chief Bogo ordered recently. We're also keeping a close eye on new preds coming in. A lot of them are Big Cheese sympathizers."

Nick and the panther arrived at the entryway into the prison where a small mole with thick glasses awaited him.

"This is my stop." Said the panther. "Good luck in there. You'll need it."

Nick looked back at the panther. "Thanks for all the exposition!" He then turned and looked down at the mole. "YOU are my next guard?! Are they serious?"

"I am NOT a guard!" Said the mole. "My name is Doug Diggson. I am the warden here. Let me show you why I don't need any more guards to take care of you!"

He took out a remote and shocked Nick's collar making him scream and go down to his knees.

"GAAAH!" Nick screamed. "Okay! Okay! You've made your point!"

"Good." the mole replied. "Allow me to show you to your new home until your trial. Normally, yours be upstairs with the newly incarcerated, but for some reason, the higher ups decided to put you down here. You REALLY must have pissed someone off!"

" _All part of Bogo's plan."_ thought Nick. Then, as they were walking along the cells, something shocked him to his core. He could smell something. Something he hadn't smelled in almost twenty years, but was as familiar as if it was yesterday. It made old, fonder memories come rushing in. Nick couldn't believe it. It was very faint and pugnant, but there was no doubt about it.

" _Impossible!"_ He thought to himself. _"That's my father's smell! How can that be?!"_

He stuck his snout into the air and whiffed. He smelled in the direction of his father's scent. He ran to it.

The mole looked over. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! He pressed the remote and shocked Nick, dropping him to the ground.

"ARRGH! My father! I can smell my dead father! Over here!"

"That is NOT the way to your cell!" The mole pressed the remote again.

Nick ignored the pain as he ran to the cell that smelled strongly of his father. "This one! I want this cell!"

The mole was getting upset and shocked him again. "You already have an assigned cell and you will stay there!"

Nick still pushed past the pain and with his cuffed hands, grabbed the cell door. "NOOO! This is my cell! No other!"

The mole had enough. "Fine! Have it your way! It's your funeral. Eye hasn't had any company in nearly twenty years. He'll probably skin you in your sleep! The creepy, little weirdo!"

Doug opened the cell and threw Nick in. It was fairly dark, but Nick sniffed around some more until he hit a wall. Literally.

"How can it end here?!" He said. "This is where the smell is the strongest!" Just then, a voice came from behind.

"Who hasssssss entered Eye'sss sssssell?" Said the creepy voice.

"N-N-Nick Wilde." the fox responded nervously. "Sounds like you got a slow leak there, buddy."

Nick jumped back in fear when he heard the mysterious voice laugh. "SCREE-HEE-HEE! _ZAAPP!_ OW! 'Sssssslow leak!' That'ssssss funny! Worth the ssssssshock!"

"What the hell are you?!" Nick asked.

Just then, Nick saw a frightening image. What appeared to be three long spider legs dangled down from the top mattress, follow by three more at the other end. Then, two long, protruding fingers twisted around like something alien with a long neck.

"W-W-What kind of spiders are those?!" Nick said while scared out of his mind.

"What sssssspiders?!" Said the voice. "Thosssse...are Eye'sss handssss!"

Finally the head of the mysterious voice popped out over the bed. It wasn't much better. It had large, rounded ears with hair all over the tips of them and two large fangs protruding from it's lower jaw. It's one large, round eye was more yellow than a Donald Trump slumber party and the black iris was tiny. Like a tiny island in a sea of yellow. A patch was covered over the other eye. The creature smiled a gruesome smile.

"Sweet biscuits!" Nick shouted. "Just what the hell are you?!"

"Pleassse do not be frightened by Eye'ssss visssssage. Eye'sss name issss...Eye. Eye issss...an aye-aye."

"Eye the aye-aye?" Nick asked.

"Aye."

"Your fingers are like spider legs." A frightened Nick said with his back to the wall.

"Eye isss sssssorry he ssssssscared you. Eye asssssure's you he meanssss no harm."

"You're either talking in the third person or have very poor grammar." Nick noted.

"Can't it be both?"

"I guess." Nick chuckled. Feeling a little more at ease. "Tell me, how long have you been in here?"

"Thirty yearssss."

Nick was surprised. "Thirty?! Did you know my father, John Wilde?"

"AYE!" Eye said with glee. "Ssstinky John! He wasss Eye's last ssssssellmate 18 years ago! Eye liked him!"

Nick was a bit upset. "My father was not stinky!"

"Ssssorry, but he wasssss. On purposssssse. Eye doesn't know why. For monthsss, he refusssssed to sssshower, to bathe in any way. The other inmatessss hated ssssmelling him, ssso they threw him in with Eye! Eye wasss happy to have company."

"That kinda explains why I can smell him eighteen years after his death." Nick said. "But that still doesn't explain why he made himself smell so bad?

Eye climbed down and sat on the bottom bunk. "You already anssswered it."

"Hunh?"

"You! He made himsssself ssstink sssso you would come to thissss sssspot if you were ever incarsssserated! He worried you would follow the ssssame path asss him, ssssso he made sssure hiss ssstench would reach you even decadesss after hiss death."

"That makes no sense!" Nick replied. "There's nothing here! I can smell him really strong right at this wall, but...why?!"

"Pleassse don't be frightened." Eye crawled over to the wall Nick was leaning on. The aye-aye put it's ear against the wall and used it's long, protruding middle finger to tap it in several places. "Hmmm.." It thought. "Ssssomething issss odd."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"It'sssss hollow! Right here!" Eye pointed at the spot.

Nick stood up. "Here goes nothing. Stand back! He kicked the wall and was shocked that it was starting to give. He kicked it again until a huge hole opened up. "My God! He must have left something behind!"

"Of coursssse!" Eye said. "For you! Eye remembersssss now! EYE REMEMBERSSSS!"

"Is there anyway you can pronounce the 'S' without hissing it out?"

"Nope."

"Crap."

Nick then realized something as he searched the hole. "You were there weren't you? The night my father died."

"Aye." Eye said with a tinge of sadness.

Nick found a ton of fox fur and a decayed finger. "EEWW! He cut off his own finger?!"

"That night." Eye said. "To add to the sssmell I ssssuposssse."

"Why did he hang himself?"

"He didn't!" Eye replied. "It wasssss murder! Eye knowssss! Eye sssaw! No one believesssss Eye!

Just then, Nick found what he was searching for. "A note. It's a note!"

"Aye!" Eye said. "Eye rememberssss now. Eye is ssssorry. John knew hisssss death wassss coming."

Nick opened the letter and read it aloud. "Dear son..."


	2. Chapter 2: Dear son

Chapter 2: "Dear son..."

 **A/N So how did you like the first chapter? I thought it went pretty good myself. That actually went at a faster clip than planned, but at least this story won't be quite as drawn out I guess. Eye is one of my favorite OC characters that I've done. You're gonna learn a lot more about the aye-aye in this chapter. I wanted the character to be super creepy, but kind and sympathetic.**

 **Usually, my brain has to constantly stop and plan out and edit each scene carefully, but this first chapter just poured out of me fairly quickly.**

 **And like "Sacrifices", I once again made the sin of including a future scene to get you enticed for more. I just hope I don't put my foot in my mouth and screw up the follow through. Because this is a story where things are going on simultaneously between different characters, you'll have to forgive me if things get confusing. I'll keep putting up the time for different transition scenes.**

 **Early Thursday morning, 2:10am**

Nick read the note from his father out loud. "Dear son..."

 _Dear son, if you are reading this, then I have failed you as a father._

 _These are my final words. I've been hearing rumors that there is going_

 _to be a hit placed on me and I fear they will most likely kill me tonight._

 _I'm not sure who it is, but it is most likely Rusev, the bear_

 _I foolishly loaned money from._

 _Right now, you are probably thinking of revenge. I beg you, please son._

 _As a final favor to me, do not walk down that path. Do not seek revenge. It_

 _will only bring you heartache and pain. Despite the fact that You are angry with_

 _me for leaving you and your mother, I know you're a good fox. I know it is not in_

 _your nature to hate, but to love. Even when life is unfair to you, you always_

 _push back with a smile. Predators are not the vicious, mean killers prey_

 _believe us to be and we must show them by example._

 _I never wanted this kind of life for you or your mother. I only wanted to_

 _support you and give you the kind of future you deserved and I failed to do so._

 _Please look after her. Make sure you support her through the tough times._

 _She'll need you now more than ever. I will love her forever. She is my flower. My_

 _final thoughts go to you, son. For whatever reason you're currently in prison_

 _for, I don't believe you'll be in there long. You're too good for that. I have_

 _faith in you. I have faith that no matter how much you screw up, no matter what_

 _road you take, you'll make the world a better place. Because without faith and trust,_

 _there cannot be love. I will always love you and your mother and believe in you.._

 _P.S. Tell your mother to check the music box up in the attic._

 _Goodbye son. I love you._

Nick's eyes were blinded with tears. "I love you too dad! I love you too!"

Eye rubbed the fox's back in sympathy. "Eye is sssssssorry for your losss."

Nick looked over at the aye aye. "Please. Tell me everything that happened."

"They came in the middle of the night. Ssssomeone bribed the guardsss well, becaussse they're tracking collarsss were off, but Eye's and John's were not! Eye doesssn't know how they did it! Eye woke up when they opened the ssssssell! Eye wasss sscared! Eye hid in the top bunk when they...they grabbed John and punched hissss gut! They wrapped hisss muzzle tight he could barely breathe and then... then..."

Eye started to weep. The aye-aye buried it's face in Nick's chest. "Eye iss sso ssorry! Eye wasss a coward! They then plugged his nosstrilss ssso he couldn't breathe at all! They sssuffocated him! But the wossst of it isss that asss he ssstruggled, hisss collar went off, ssshocking him right at the moment hisss body crumbled. _SNIFF!_ Eye isss ssso sssorry! Can you imagine? Hisss final moment was being ssshocked while sssuffocating! No guardssss came to check! Why?! Why did they not come?! They're dirty guardssss! Corrupt! That isss the only anssswer! Finally, they hung hissss already dead corpssse with a sssheet to make it look like a ssssuicccide!. A ssspecially made sssheet it mussst have been. Our ssssheetsss tear with eassse ssso we can't kill ourssselvess. Nick, I believe they had help on the outssside."

Nick wrapped his arms around Eye as he wept. "Thank you. Thank you! I know so much now. Y'know, the day of his death, he saw me. I yelled at him and told him he'd be better off dead. Can you believe that? I felt so guilty for years thinking I drove him to suicide. Now...now I know the truth! While I'm here I'm going to find out more! Thank you Eye!...Eye?"

"The ay-aye was rubbing it's face in Nick's chest. "Ssssorry. Eye hasss not felt the warm embraccce of another in decadessss."

Nick hugged back and rubbed Eye's head. "Aww! That's okay! Just don't get too attached. I have a girlfriend and I'm not gay."

"Neither isss Eye. Eye isss a woman."

Nick was surprised. "Oh! That almost makes you more creepy. No offense."

Eye looked into Nick's eyes. "Why are you here?"

"In jail?"

"Aye."

"I killed someone."

Eye didn't believe Nick for a moment. "You lie! Eye looks into your eyesss and sseess a good sssoul! Alssso..."

When Eye was embracing Nick, she felt the paper in his pants. She pulled it out.

"Whoa there!" Nick shouted. "It's just a hug, lady!"

"...thisss." She looked at the photo. "Thiss iss your family. Isssn't it?"

"...Yes." Nick admitted.

"A predator with a mixed family of mossstly prey. You cannot be the killer you sssay you are. Again. Why are you here?"

Nick was backed into a corner He whispered int Eye's ear. _"Look! I'm an undercover cop trying to get any info on the Big Cheese! He's a criminal mastermind rallying predators to commit hate crimes! Do you know anything about him?"_

Eye smiled and then started to cry. "Eye knew you were good! Eye knew! An officcccer! A fox policcceman!"

Nick was getting worried about anyone overhearing. "Shhhh! Keep it down!"

Eye began to whisper. _"You're father would be ssso proud of you! Thisss iss what he wanted for you! Eye isss ssso happy!"_

" _That's great and all, but do you have any leads that can help me?"_

" _No. Eye knowssss nothing. Only whissspersss. Many follow Cheessse, none have ssseen. Eye isss not sssure he'ss even real."_

"Well that doesn't help me much." Nick said. "By the way, why are YOU here?"

"Eye isss innoccccent! Thirty yearsss ago, Eye wassss living in the rainforessst dissstrict late at night homelessss and hungry. Digging into bark jussst to eat grubs, when sssuddenly, the policce sssnatched Eye up! Accusssed Eye of murder! The only connection to Eye isss that it happened near where Eye wasss. No evidencccee! They locked Eye up becaussse Eye looked sssscary!"

"Well that sucks! Aren't you upset?"

"It'sss not sssso bad. As Eye ssssaid, Eye wassss homelesss. Eye now hasss three mealsss a day and a roof over Eye'sss head. Eye could be worsssse off."

"It's still not right." Nick whispered. " _Eye, when I get out of here, I'm gonna talk to the Chief about re-opening your case. You deserve a second chance."_

"Thank you!" Eye replied. "Eye issss grateful you are here."

Nick started to get up. "Okay, it must be close to 2:30. I got a big day tomorrow and I'm gonna need SOME sleep!" Nick crawled into the bottom bunk and Eye crawled up to the top. Nick pulled the thin sheet over him. It wasn't enough warmth. The fox was shivering. "Geez! I-is it always this cold?!"

"Aye." Eye replied. "Eye is used to it."

"Eye?"

"Aye?"

"Ummm...nothing personal but, would you like to...ummm...cuddle for warmth?"

"YESSS!" Said the ay-aye excitedly and she crawled down her bed and snuggled up to Nick.

"Okay, Okay! Don't get too excited. I still find you incredibly ugly and repulsive. No offense. This is strictly for warmth."

"Of courssssse." Eye said. "You may find Eye repulsssive, but to another aye-aye, Eye issss dead sssexy!"

Nick chuckled. Eye was just happy to be able to snuggle up to another person. It wouldn't have mattered who it was. But deep down, she had to admit to herself, she was a bit attracted to Nick.

"Are you ssssure you don't want to mate with Eye? Eye takessss long ssshowersss and isss very clean."

"No thank you. I'm in a relationship and things are going well."

"Okay, but Eye can probably do some naughty trickssss with thissss long, thin middle fing-"

"That's enough Eye!" Nick said sharply.

As he feel asleep with a hideous, but sweet creature in his arms, his final thoughts were on Judy. He was feeling guilty for not telling her his assignment. He remembered his final words he read from his father.

" _I have faith in you. I have faith that no matter how much you screw up, no matter what road you take, you'll make the world a better place. Because without faith and trust, there cannot be love."_

" _Judy..."_ Nick thought. _"I'm sorry. I should have put my faith in you. I should have told you the truth! I messed up bad this time."_

 **Thursday morning, October 29 7:30am**

Judy's alarm went off. She awoke to her blind son, Michael snuggled up against her. A smile came across her face. "Morning sweetie!" Judy said as she kissed her son on the top of his head.

Michael smiled back warm in his mother's embrace. "Morning mommy!"

Judy looked around. "Where's Petey?"

"He probably went back to the other apartment." Michael said. But then, Judy could suddenly smell a hint of freshly brewed coffee.

"What the?..." Judy got out of bed in her pajamas and walked into the kitchen. The stove was on the there was a fresh pot of coffee brewing. On the counter was two bowls of piping hot oatmeal and Petey was slicing some bananas while on a stool.

Judy was wonderfully surprised. "Petey!"

"Morning mommy!" Petey replied. "I made you both _SHIT!_ oatmeal!"

"I can see that." Judy replied. She didn't correct the child for calling her 'mommy'. "Thank you so much! You are such a wonderful child!"

Michael was concerned. "I'm not sure if I wanna eat shit oatmeal."

Judy got upset. "MICHAEL! It's just his tourettes. He doesn't mean there's sh-...poo in the oatmeal. Thank you so much Petey!"

"It's jutht pwain oatmeal." Petey replied as if it was no big deal. "Mike'th ith wight next to the owange juice. Your coffee will be weady in a _DLURK!_ thecond."

Petey set the coffee down in front of Judy and she took a sip. "Oh my gosh, this is great! If you're trying to con me into becoming your mother, you're doing a good job."

Petey smiled. "I'm gonna go get bweakfatht for Cotton and Thpot'th."

"Okay!" Said Judy. "We'll be over there in a moment."

Petey hopped off his stool and walked out the door over to his apartment.

"He really is a wonderful boy." noted Judy.

Michael agreed. "Yeah. He's my best friend."

Judy rubbed her son's head some more as she ate her oatmeal.

 **7:45am**

Petey banged on Cotton and Spots door. "BWEAKFATHT ITH WEADY!"

Spots moaned as she slowly awoke and looked at the time. "Seven forty-five?! Why does everyone get up so early around here?!" She rubbed her mangled mane as she got up out of bed. Then she got whiff in the air. "Holy crap! Did he make coffee?!"

Moments later, Cotton and Spots step out of the bedroom in their pajamas as Petey sits down to the breakfast he made.

"Take a theat! I.. _HURK!_..I made therweal wiff chopped up bananath and owange juice fow Cotton and Coffee fow you thpot'th!"

While Petey was eating his own cereal, Spots came around and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Dude, you're awesome!"

"Where's daddy?" Asked Cotton.

"I didn't thee him in hith woom!" Said Petey.

Spots looked nervous. "He ummm...told me he had a big assignment today. He said he might not be home tonight, so me and Miss H will be watching you guys today. Okay?"

Petey and Cotton bowed their heads in disappointment. "AAAWWW!"

Spots tried to be assuring. "Don't worry guys! I'll find us some fun things to do. We can go to the movies! Or ummm...to the arcade! Miss H will figure out some fun stuff to do."

"Was someone talking about me?" Judy said as she came in with Michael. They were out of their pajamas and dressed in casual attire.

"Daddy's gonna be at work all day!" Cotton replied.

"Well, the chief must have an important task for him. Don't worry kids, we'll still have some fun! Who wants to watch cartoons?!"

After breakfast, Judy turned on the the T.V. For the kids.

" _This is ZNN with the the latest breaking news on Nick.."_

Spots quickly snatched the remote and changed the channel. "That's not the cartoon channel! Give me a sec."

Judy was concerned. "Spots! I think they said Nick's name!"

Spots got the channel on.

" _You're watching the Mindless Children's Entertainment channel! Up next, Dangling Car Keys!"_

"Ooooh! That's my favorite!" said Cotton.

"I don't get it myself." Said Michael.

"Quiet!" Shouted Petey. "Thith ith the Chevrolet keys epithode!"

Cotton and Petey watched as the keys dangled in front of the screen. "Ooooh!" When suddenly, the show was interrupted.

" _We interrupt this un-educational show to bring you this special report!"_

" _CRAP!"_ Thought Spots. She quickly got up and ran over to the back of the T.V. and kicked the plug out causing the T.V. to power off.

Judy was upset. "SPOTS!"

"Sorry Miss H! It was an accident! Michael, can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"About what?" Michael asked.

"To uhhhh...prepare for a certain someone's birthday!" She picked up Michael and ran into her room leaving the rest confused.

"Who's birthday is coming up?" Asked Cotton. Mine's not in six months!

"Mine's in July." Said Judy.

"Mine's in fwee weekth!" said Petey. It mutht be fo' me!"

Meanwhile, Spots took Michael into her room to talk to him.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Look...I know about Dad's assignment, but he didn't give me all the details. Only that he was going to jail."

"You know?!"

"Yes. Can you give me any more details?"

"...I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"You can talk to me, okay?" Spots said. She rubbed the bunnie's cheek. "Dad said it was okay."

"I overheard them. He said he didn't wanna do it because he'd risk hurting mommy's feelings, but Mr. Bogo is making him."

"Do you know what the crime he was supposed to do is?"

"No."

"Well...have faith in Nick. He'll get through this and so will we. Just...whatever you do, don't tell your mom, okay?"

"What if I have to lie?!"

"You don't have to lie, just...don't tell the truth."

"Wha?"

"We'll figure out something. Let's go back. At least you have someone to share the secret with, right?"

"I guess."

Moments later, they were back in the living room.

"I plugged the T.V. Back in." said Judy.

Spots was nervous. "O-Oh! Anything much on?"

"No, but I'm about to watch the last of the news."

" _OH NO!"_ thought Spots.

" _Click!"_

" _and that's the weather for this week, In other news the readers should pay attention to because it will be important in later stories, the dome project is near completion. The project founded by former mayor Lionheart three years ago has reached it's final stages of completion. The dome will have it's first test run just days before the next election. If successful, the massive dome will allow the city to keep it's different environments from being affected by the winter weather."_

" _And finally, the famous Good-Deer Blimp is still missing. The theft alone is considered a major accomplishment in thievery. The ZPD have still not found it's location or who the bandits are. No one was injured in the theft. This has been the 8am news."_

"Wheew! That's a relief!" said Spots.

Judy was surprised. "What?!"

"Uhhh...I mean...it's a relief no one was injured."

"Oh. That's nice! Always good to have sympathy for others Spots."

Just then there were several knocks on the door. Judy got up to answer.

" _Oh NO! What now?!"_ Thought Spots.

Sure enough, as Judy opened the door, a flood of news reporters where snapping photos of her and asking questions.

"Zootopia Tribune. Miss Hopps, did you know Nick Wilde committed murder last night?!"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Zootopia Times. Did you ever suspect Mr. Wilde of being a killer?!"

"Of course not! Th-there must be some mistake! Nick wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Zootopia Herald. How long will Mr. Wilde be in ZPD maximum security prison before his trial?!"

"I-I-I don't know! He's in maximum security?!"

"Zootopa Fashion Weekly. Who are you wearing?!"

"Oh! I got these jeans from Walrusmart and this top was on clearance at Hayseed Penny."

"I can see the headlines now! 'Top Cop Wears Flop Tops!' What a scoop!"

Petey came to the door. "That'th enough! Mith Hoppth will take no _HURK!_ more quethtionth!"

"And who are you wearing little bunny?"

"OSH KOSH!" and with that, Petey slammed the door.

Judy was stunned. She had to sit back down on the couch. "This HAS to be a mistake! He wouldn't murder anyone!

Michael couldn't hold it back anymore. "He's undercover mommy!"

Judy thought he was guessing. "You're probably right honey. Maybe he is, but why wouldn't he tell me?"

Spots chimed in. "Maybe it's...TOO top secret? Have you...I dunno...messed up on letting out a big secret before?"

"Once, but...he wouldn't hold that against me, would he? I mean...I thought we trusted each other! I have to go."

Judy got up off the couch, much to the concern on Michael. "Where are you going mommy?!"

"To the ZPD! I have to talk to the chief and find out what's really going on!"

The blind bunny was staring to whimper. "But...but can't he talk to you on the phone?"

"No. For something like this, it has to be in person. Don't worry I have a babysitter I can call for you."

Spots was a little upset by this. "A babysitter?! I'm fourteen! Dad told me I can watch the kids!"

"I didn't approve of that for Michael. No offense, but you're still young."

"NO OFFENSE?!" Spots growled.

"She's a sweet lady and a dear friend of mine. I'll text her and she should be here within the hour. I gotta go!"

Michael was in tears. "Mommy! Don't go! It's our day together!"

"I'm sorry sweetie! I'll be back as soon as I can!" She ran back over to Michael and kissed him on the forehead. "Mommy loves you very much. Goodbye!" and with that, she shut the door behind her and left.

"MOMMEEE!" Michael cried as he began to sob. Spots picked him up to give him a hug, but the bunny punched her shoulder. "This is your fault! I hate you!" He went to run to his bedroom but didn't have the layout of the apartment fully in his brain yet and ran into a wall. Petey ran to him as Michael started crying in pain. Cotton was now crying on the couch. Petey helped up Michael off the floor and led him to their room.

Cotton was sobbing with tears in her eyes. She looked up at her big sister. "D-Daddy didn't really kill anyone, did he?!"

"Of course not!" Spots replied. "Have faith in your dad. I'm sure it's just an assignment."

" _In fact, I KNOW it is."_ She thought. _"Come home safe dad."_


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Reunion

Chapter 3: An Awkward Reunion

*= **See "A Hole in the Wall" for the full story. (My personal favorite of the stories I've written.)**

 **Thursday Morning, 8:00am October 29th Zootopia Maximum Security Prison**

While Eye decided too keep to herself to avoid any unwanted attention, Nick entered the prison cafeteria. He was issued a serving tray and a small wax cup of milk. The chef, a large grizzly bear who smelled like he just got out of hibernation drops a large, ladle scoop of brown goop onto his tray. "Here's yer breakfast, new guy! Scrambled eggs and bugcon!"

Nick looked down at his breakfast. "These...these are eggs?"

"They were at one point."

Nick took a sniff. "GEEZ, this smells terrible! And this is coming from a canine who used to eat turds!"

"Same taste, basically." the chef replied.

As Nick turned around with his tray he saw Jake the redneck fox waving to him. The shock of seeing one of his enemies made him drop his tray of food. "Oh no. My breakfast." He said with sarcasm.

"Hey Nick!" Shouted Jake. "Over here brother!"

Nick got in a fighting stance. It was only last week that him and Jake got into a huge fight through Little Rodentia and had Jake arested.* He knew the fox would be looking for revenge. He was afraid him and Jake would duke it out and he put his fists out and snarled at the fox. "Back off Jake! I'm not looking for a fight!"

"I ain't either, brother! Relax! We're all the same down here. I ain't mad at ya. Sit over at the table with me."

Nick was surprised at Jake's attitude. Cautiously, he accepted Jake's invitation and sat down with him at his table.

"What's in the past is in the past!" Jake said with a smile. "Come meet my pack!"

Jake introduced his friends at the table. "This Tiger's name Tony. He got sexually harassed on Yipper a bit too much and actually went after some of the posters and mauled them.

"I am NOT that cereal mascot!" Tony growled.

Jake continued, "And this little fellas name is Twitch! Twitch the snitch!"

The weasel flinched and blinked. "I'm not a snitch! Yeah! Not a snitch at all! No!"

Nick didn't care. "I'm not going to.."

"Did you know Jake sleeps with a 'My little Chony plushie?" The weasel shouted.

This upset Jake. "Dangit Twitch! I told ya not to tell anyone about that!"

Jake just growled and shrugged it off. "Anyway, you might recognize these other two as my helpers who kidnapped those mouse pups last week. The rats, Bruno and Louie."

They waved at Nick while standing on the table. "Hey'a Nick!" Bruno said. Fancy meetin' you here!"

Nick sneered at him. "You two almost got Chris and Cindy killed!"

The two rats cringed back. "I know!" said Louie. "And we're sorry! Honest! Me and Louie have been on the up and up since bein' put in jail. We're even on officer Brie's good side now!"

"Yeah!" Bruno said. "And she's likes us too!"

"'Dat's what I said, Louie! Anyway, she's visited with us and is helpin' us with our rehabilitation. When we're outta here, we're no longer gonna be kidnappers, we're gonna aim for our dream jobs."

"And what's that?" Nick asked.

"Meter maids!" They shouted together.

This left Nick confused. "Meter maids?! Really?!

"Yeah! Said Louie. "Ya get to hand out tickets, check out a bunch of cool cars and make other people's lives miserable!"

Bruno continued. "It's like a dream come true!"

"If you say so." Nick replied.

Jake looked over at Nick. "So what are ya in fer, brother?"

"Stop calling me that!" Nick said angrily. "I'm in because..."

"He killed a hippo!" said Twitch the snitch.

"Jake was pleasantly surprised. "HA! You? Kill a prey? We'll don't that beat all?!"

Nick looked suspiciously at the weasel. "How did YOU find out about that?

"Word travels fast around here. My connections got connections, ya dig?"

"I can burrow, but that's not the point. How is this information getting to you guys so fast?"

"Like he said..." Jake replied. "...Connections. Not everyone at the ZPD is on the up and up. Hell, some of these guards are as crooked as they come."

"Well anyway..." Nick continued. "I'm SICK of prey! They always judge me before they get to know me! Even in the ZPD, I don't get any respect. All I wanted was to buy a few snacks at the liquor store and that stupid hippo said that my money was probably stolen, so I stole his life!"

Jake's pack where in awe. Nick continued. "Now, I've heard about this 'Big Cheese' guy helping preds run wild over prey and I want in!"

Jake and the others just looked at each other and started laughing. Nick was confused. "What?"

Jake chuckled. "You think you can just become part of the Big Cheese gang like that?! Ha! That network is huge and hard to get in!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Said Twitch. "We ain't even sure if he exists! But he's got guys! And his guys got guys!"

"So who's the head guy?" Nick asked.

"We don't know." Said Jake. "We only know most of his men are on the outside, but he's buildin' up his infrastructure on the inside. It don't matter anyway, my little gang here is pretty much at the bottom of the food chain, but ALL serve him if they want to be rewarded. Now, for other gangs, there's a pack of wolves known as the Los Lobos. They stole their gimmic from an old 80's movie. There's also the jaguar gang your old partner Judy and the fat cat brought in. There's also a bit of a mafia war between Rusev's men and Mr. Big's men going on. They've been at it for years!"

"Me and Judy are family to Mr. Big!" Nick admitted. "How do I talk to his men?"

Jake was surprised. "You know Mr. Big?!"

"Judy Big is named after my partner."

Everyone at the table was shocked. "WOAH!"

"Well! Well!" Jake said. "If you want in on THAT gang, you'll have to talk to one of the polar bears when they put us out on the yard. Just watch what polar bears you talk to. Rusev and his men are out there too."

"I'm curious..." Nick asked."Do the prey have gangs?"

"Just one that I know of. Bellwether's prey look to her for guidance so she pretty much has an entire gang to herself. Not that it matters since the prey are kept separate now. Smart move on their part."

"Frankly, with your reputation as an ex-cop, I think you should remain low-key and stay with my little gang. We ain't much, but we're smart enough to stay out of trouble. And above all, avoid Rusev. He's practically a gang of his own! Despite his old age, there's no one tougher in this prison."

Nick looked over across the cafeteria over at Rusev sitting down among his men. The polar bear had a scar across his eye and one on his muzzle. He was chatting with some of his men.

A sneer came across Nick's muzzle. "Oh yeah, I'll be sure to avoid him." In his heart, Nick knew there was no way he was leaving this prison without confronting the bear who killed his father.

 **9:00 am The Clawhauser's residence**

"It's awful!" Shouted Terry. "It's a disaster!"

"I know!" Ben replied. "Nick Wilde was arrested for murder! I saw it on the news!"

"Not that! Although, that is pretty horrible, I mean I overcooked the eggs! I can't do anything with this giant stove!"

"Nice to know you have your priorities in order." Ben said sarcastically.

"Sorry baby, but I want to be able to cook well when sister Camella comes by later. We've GOT to make a good impression so we can get Suzie and Sarah!"

It was only yesterday that the Bengal tiger known as Terry Clawhauser was Terry Fangmeyer, ZPD officer and partner to a wolf known as Tim Wolford. For over a year, Terry would flirt with Ben from his desk, Ben even allowed her to have a doughnut or two. A luxury he would NEVER give any of his fellow officers, not even chief Bogo. Last week during a bowling game, Terry confessed her feelings for Ben and admitted a deep, dark secret that only Wolford knew. Terry was a transexual. She was born male but had a sex change at the age of 18. Her twin brother (a tiger dancer for Gazelle) eventually accepted it, but her abusive father never did.

Terry however, tends to overreact and rush things. A jealous Terry mooned Judy when she found out Ben was her new partner and almost got them into a horrible accident and only a few days after dating Clawhauser, Terry proposed to him during the gay pride parade. Ben accepted and she moved in with him. However, their first time mating brought out a sexual confusion in Ben. He realized he was attracted to her male side (her muscles and male pheromones) as much as her female side. This lead him to question himself and almost broke up their relationship until Ben finally accepted the fact that he was bisexual. To make up to Terry for the fight, he decided to elope with her that day.

If they weren't already having a crazy enough week, they went out for dinner to celebrate their marriage only to come home to find a young giraffe orphan had invaded their home to avoid the storm that was going on. Her name was Suzie. Terry thought she was the perfect fit for their family seeing as how Ben was living in a giraffe sized apartment and the stove was too big for Terry to cook with. Suzie had never had a home of her own and Terry and Ben realized they could provide a loving home for her. There was an extra incentive seeing as Suzie had a baby foster sister that she'd been helping raise who was a five year-old mountain lion named Sarah. Terry and Ben were now dying to adopt the two.

However, there is one obstacle in their way, sister Camella. The camel nun who runs the orphanage doesn't care for Terry's immature attitude or her wanting to rush into anything. It will take several visits to the Clawhauser's home to convince Camella to let Ben and Terry adopt Suzie and Sarah, starting with a visit later on today. **A/N See my last story, "Cheetah on Patrol" for full details.**

"Relax Terry!" Ben cautioned. "You just have to get used to the stove."

"How can I get used to it when I can barely reach it?!"

"Have my mom help when she gets here." Like clockwork, the doorbell rang. "Speaking of..."

"I'll get it!" Terry yelled. She loved Ben's mother and wanted to greet her first. She opened the large flap for Ben's mother, Alice. "Mama Clawhauser! So happy to see you!" The tiger gave the cheetah a big hug. Lifting the mother off her feet.

"Woah! Take it easy Terry! I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Sorry Mrs. Clawhauser!" Terry replied. "Here. Have a seat on the couch."

The chubby, middle-aged cheetah sat down. "So. I hear you two have some big news for me!"

"Several!" said Ben as he sat down beside his mother.

"Mom...you know that me and Terry got engaged the other night."

"Of course!" Ben's mother, Alice said. "I'm the one who helped her move in after all."

Ben got nervous. "Well..."

Alice was starting to get upset. "Oh no! Don't tell me you called off the wedding! Ben! I was hoping.."

"No! No! Mom! The wedding's still on! It's just...it'll be more...ceremonial."

Alice was confused. "Ceremonial?"

Terry finally broke the news to her. "We eloped! We got married by chief Bogo yesterday evening!"

Ben was scared. Her mother didn't move for a moment and her jaw had dropped. But the jaw closed and opened up again into a smile. "THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She quickly gave Ben and hug and then gave Terry one as well. "I'm so happy for you too! I just wish I could've attended!"

"It was very spur of the moment Mrs. Clawhauser."

"Like HELL I'm 'Mrs. Clawhauser'!" Alice replied. "I'm 'Mom' to you from now on! Y'hear?"

Terry giggled. "Okay...Mom."

Ben rubbed his mother's shoulder. "There's something else mom. Me and Terry mated for the first time yesterday and well..."

"Awww! My little Benji finally got laid!" Alice replied.

"MOM! You don't have to be so blunt!"

"So what's the problem? Did you finally figure out that you're gay?"

"WHAT?! NO! I mean, YES! I mean...kinda in the middle. I'm bisexual."

"Well, your dad would've been half-relieved. We argued back and forth about it. He always thought you were straight as an arrow and I thought you were queer as a cucumber. Turns out we were both right!"

"So you're not ashamed or upset?"

"Of course not!" Alice replied. "I would never stop you from being who you are! You're my son and I love you no matter what!"

Terry looked sad. "I wish my father felt that way about me."

Alice rubbed her back. "Well you give me his address and I'll give him a good talking-to myself!"

Ben patted his mother's knee. "We're not done on the news yet."

"My gosh! This crazy train keeps going?!"

Ben continued. "We celebrated our marriage with a night out for sushi. When we came back, we had a surprise visitor."

"A what?"

Terry continued. "We found that someone had opened the large door that the flap is attached to. Turns out a scared, young giraffe by the name of Suzie hid in our extra room because she was afraid of the storm."

"Awwww! Well, she found a perfect place, seeing as how this place was made for giraffe's. So what about her?"

Ben was squirming in his chair. "Well, that's just it. This is a giraffe's apartment and she's a giraffe...and an orphan."

"Ben...are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"We...we want to adopt her and..."

Alice started bouncing up and down on the couch. "I'm gonna be a grandma! I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Terry grabbed her and set her down. "Calm down, Mom! There's more!"

" _More?!_ I don't know how much _more_ I can take!"

"Well, it's not just her. She has an adorable foster sister who's a five year-old mountain lion."

"A feline! We're getting a feline cub too?! This is wonderful!"

"Now hold on!" Said Ben. "There are some issues She's paraplegic."

"Meaning?"

"She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Awww! The poor dear!"

"That doesn't seem to stop her though. " Terry said with a smile. "They got a wheeled contraption on her that let's her run around by using her upper body strength to let her move on her own. The other issue however, is sister Camella."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"The nun who runs the orphanage. She...doesn't like me very much." Terry admitted. "I do agree with her that, well...I have been acting a bit rash as of late, but she's too much of a hardass! She won't let us adopt unless she sees that we're fit enough to do so! That means frequent home inspections and she's gonna watch the both of us like a hawk! I want to make her a nice meal for her arrival, but that damn stove is too huge!"

"Well, don't worry about that!" Alice said. "You have ME here now and we'll work on this house and in the kitchen together. I'm not going anywhere today!"

Terry picked up her mother-in-law and gave her a huge hug. "That's wonderful! Thank you mom, I could really use the help."

"Think nothing of it dear. I just wish I could move in and help."

"That's not a bad idea!" Terry replied. "We love having you here. I mean, I guess you could sleep in Suzie's room until we adopt her."

Ben was concerned. "Come to think of it, Sarah's not going to want to live in Suzie's room forever. She'll need a room of her own. This house has such high ceilings in both our bedroom and the living room because it was made for giraffes. Such untapped real estate. I wonder if the landlord would allow us to do some construction?"

"Did I hear someone say 'construction'?!" Said a mysterious voice popping his head in from the flap.

Terry was concerned. "Who are you?"

"Pardon my inclusion ladies and gentlecats.."

"That's 'intrusion'." Terry corrected.

"Whatever. My name is Weaselton. Duke Weaselton of Weaselton and Sons construction company! I don't actually have any sons, but it looks good on 'da company logo. Here's my business card."

Ben stared at it. " 'Weaseltons' Rodent Burlesque House'?"

"EEP! Wrong card! Here's my proper business card."

Ben looked at the second card. "This is an index card written in crayon!"

"Do you know how expensive it is ta print cards?! Anyways, my company provides 'da best construction workers I can keep from being deported! We cut out the middle man and pass 'da savings on to you!"

"What middle man?" Terry asked.

"Y'know. Unions, safety inspectors and the like. Those guys do nuttin' but stand in the way of progress!"

Ben leered at the weasel. "You look familiar. Have you been around the ZPD station?"

"I've uhhh...visited once or twice for legal reasons. Anywho, if you have any questions, you can call me at that number between 'da hours of 8pm and 5am and leave me a message. Just leave it for 'Hugo'. That's code for me."

"How come such odd hours? And why not your own name?"

"Do you know how expensive it is ta have a business phone? I'm technically sharing 'da line from another business after they close and by 'sharing' I mean, they don't know I'm using their phone."

Terry looked at Ben. "I don't know this whole thing seems kinda shadey."

"Hey now!" Duke replied. "I'll have you know, you won't find a cheaper, more reasonable construction company in this city! _COUGH!_ Unlessyoulookonlineorhavetheyellowpages. _COUGH!"_

Ben thought about it. "We'll think about it. We have to clear it with our landlord. This apartment was specifically made for Giraffes after all."

"You won't not regret it!" Duke replied. "I'll see you around. Right now, I gotta check up on my _AHEM!_ Other business. Ta!"

Alice got up from the couch. "Ben sweetie, you go talk to the landlord. Terry, we got a kitchen stove to conquer! Let's go!"

"Right behind you mom!" Terry said with a smile. With Ben's mother there, the day was looking better for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Cops, Lies and Videotape

Chapter 4: Cops, Lies and Videotape

 **A/N Question: _So why is Weaselton head of a construction company now?_**

 **Answer: In my Christmas Fanfic (Operation: Santa Paws) Duke had given up on his life of crime and was settling down with a rat for a fiance. He also had an honest job in a construction company. But that story took place ten months in the past. Now, his relationship with the rat fell apart because the weasel side of him was too strong. He ended up swindling his way into owning the company he worked for and is now his own boss and uses the cheapest labor possible and sidesteps the law to make huge profits.**

 **The first third of this chapter wasn't thought out too far in advance, but just flowed out of me and I think it's one of the most heartwarming moments I've written. Also, Cotton bleat crying is adorable and I wish I'd thought of it sooner.**

 ***= Read "Sacrifices" for the full story.**

 **Thursday, 8:15am, Nick's apartment.**

Michael and Petey were still in their room. Spots was trying to cheer Cotton up. She was crying her eyes out as Spots was showing her cartoons.

"Ha!-Ha! You see the way that wolves' head squished when the squirrel hit him with a mallet Christie?!"

Cotton wiped some tears from her eyes. "How can you laugh when daddy's in jail?!"

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. I love dad and I'm sure he's innocent or just undercover."

She started sobbing again. "I don't wanna be an orphan aga-a-a-a-in! Ba-a-a-a-h! Ha-a-a-a-h!"

"You won't. When I'm 18, I'll be your mom, remember?"

"I WANT DADDY! BA-A-A-A-A-W! HA-A-A-A-A-W!"

Spots was starting to feel guilty. She loved her siblings very much and knew this was hurting them deeply. Even Michael who also knew the truth. "Christie? If...if a loved one had you keep a secret, but doing so hurt other people you loved, would you tell them the secret?"

"I... _SNIFF!_ I dunno...I mean, it would be breaking a promise, but if that secret is hurting others, then it's a bad secret to keep. Isn't it?"

"...Come with me." Spots picked up her little sister and carried her over to Petey and Michael's room. The two were sobbing a little and hugging together. Spots set Cotton down by Michael and the lamb latched on to him tightly.

Spots stood in front of them. "Guys? I have to tell you..."

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Crap! I'll get that."

Spots went to the door and opened it to find a small lady otter staring up at her. "Hello. Is this the Wilde residence?"

"Yeah. Are you the babysitter that I don't need?" Spots said with a snarl.

"I'm Mrs. Otterton and I'm a close friend of Judy Hopps. She said she needed someone to help you watch children and I owe her SO much that I was happy to help."

Spots snarled at the otter. "Well maybe you can help me by asking her why she thought she needed an extra babysitter after she told me just two days ago that I was perfectly fine to babysit the children. And then she goes..." Spots started to weep. "...A-And then she goes and STABS ME IN THE BACK and shows that she has NO faith in me by bringing you here! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"Oh dear." Mrs. Otterton replied. "Well, she wanted me to keep this secret, but truth be told, I'm not exactly here to watch the children."

Spots was confused as she wiped some tears away. "I don't understand."

Mrs. Otterton took her paw into Spots. "It's you dear! I'm here to help you!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Judy knew that the children would be going through a very tough time right now and that you would be there for them and comfort them. But who would be here for you? This tragedy is placing an even heavier burden on you, because you have to be strong for them and I know how hard that can be. My own two boys suffered greatly when their father went missing and I did everything in my power to cheer them up. That's why I'm here Vivian. So you don't have this horrible burden placed on your shoulders alone!"

Spots knelt down and hugged the otter. " _SNIFF!_ Thank you!"

"You're more than welcome dear. I would do ANYTHING for Nick and Judy."

"...Oh my gosh! You are so huggable!"

Mrs. Otterton giggled. "Hee!-Hee! That's otters for you! We're very cuddly."

Spots took Mrs. Otterton to the room where the children were waiting. "Guys, this is Mrs. Otterton. She's a close friend of Judy's. She's gonna be helping us out while Judy's away."

Cotton spoke up. "Viv, didn't you say you had something important to say to us?"

"Oh yeah!...That. Ummm.." Spots wasn't sure if she should tell them the secret about Nick in front of Mrs. Otterton. She thought it was okay for them, but telling top secret info in front of a stranger may be a bad move.

Before she could say anything, Mrs. Otterton spoke up. "Kids, I just wanted to say I know your father very well. Nick and Judy saved my husband on their first big case together. He is not the kind of person who would ever...EVER kill someone. Not even his worst enemy. He visited me and Emmitt when he was still recovering in the hospital and he is one of the kindest, most sweetest souls I ever met. So believe me when I tell you that I believe with 100 percent certainty that your father is NOT a killer! Not at all! Most likely, he is doing undercover work in the ZPD prison. So I want you kids to do a favor for me. Have faith in your father. Don't doubt his innocence for one second because if you were in the same situation he wouldn't doubt yours! Now, I'm going to go to the grocery store and bring some stuff back here and we're going to make ice cream together! Who wants to come with me!"

They all raised their hands excitedly. Mrs. Otterton then looked over at the blind bunny. "Oh! And you must be Michael! Your mommy has told me so many good things about you! I know you see with your hands. Would you like to feel my face?"

"Okay!" said Michael who was now in a more happy mood. He rubbed his hands all over Mrs. Oterton's face which made her giggle. He then jumped up and hugged her. "Your face is very pretty! And you hug nice too!"

Mrs. Otterton chuckled and carried Michael out of the room. "Why thank you Michael! Us otters are master cuddlers."

Spots looked down at Petey. "Hey Pete? Can you go get Cotton's crutches? I have a phone call to make in the next room."

"Okay!" Pete said and he took off in the living room.

Cotton looked over at Spots. "So what were you going to tell us?"

"Well...just what Mrs. Otterton said! She took the words right out of my mouth!"

Spots then walked out of the room and into her bedroom. She got out her smart phone and made a call.

"Hey Miss H. Can I talk to you for a second?"

" _Sure! I'm on my way to confront the chief. What's up?"_

"I just...I wanted to thank you for bringing Mrs. Otterton over. She told me why you brought her here and...I'm not mad. I think it was very sweet of you."

" _Oh! Well...you're welcome. I knew you'd need some extra help today. Any other day and you would have been fine on your own. You understand that, right?"_

"Right. Thanks mom."

Judy chuckled. _"Thanks Spots, but I'm not your mother."_

"Yeah you are." Spots replied. "You just don't know it yet. Love you! Bye!" She then hung up.

 **9:00am ZPD Meeting Room**

The officers are all talking amongst themselves. A silence quickly fell across the room as chief Bogo entered. "Settle down everyone! As I'm sure you're all aware, officer Wilde has been taken into custody under the suspicion of murder and I'm sure you have many, many questions. I can't tell you anything right now."

This brought disruption and yelling from the crowd of cops. "Hold on! Hold on!" Shouted Bogo. "There is an investigation going on and it's crucial that the information from the investigation is on a need to know basis, We'll be giving out the full report on Saturday. Now, let's get on with..."

Bogo looked over and noticed Wolford was coming through the door five minutes late. He was walking with his legs spread apart and was having a hard time moving across. The room.

"Excuse me. Pardon OW! me. Anybody got any Preparation H?"

Bogo was getting upset. "Wolford, stop walking funny and sit down!"

"I-I can't sir! I just need ta stand."

"And why not?!" The buffalo fumed.

Wolford was getting more and more embarrassed. "I umm...I have hemorrhoids." The other cops started laughing.

"No he doesn't!" Shouted Higgins. "I know that walk anywhere! I've had it a few times."

Wolford snarled his fangs. "Shaddap Higgins!"

"You got speared in the rear!"

The other cops started laughing hysterically. Wolford jumped at Higgins, but the other cops held him back. "I'll kill ya Higgins! Ya homo hippo!"

Bogo was getting furious. "Knock it off, the both of you!"

Wolford tried to explain himself. "Look! My wife and I...we got a little kinky last night and she...just went a bit overboard! That's all!"

"Wolford what you and your wife do in your time off is your business unless it affects your job. Now sit down!"

"Y-Yes sir." Wolford tried to sit and immediately sprang back up with a "YIPE!". The other cops laughed again.

Bogo got on the intercom to the dispatcher. "Melvin, please bring officer Wolford a seat pad."

He then addressed the assignments for the day and everyone headed out with one exception. Higgins ran up to Bogo. He seemed very worried. "Have they found any more information on my brother?!"

"Not yet. All we know is that the surveillance video showed the 'murder' and Humphrey fell over. Before our men came, the cameras cut off. When our ambulance arrived, his body disappeared."

"He was just supposed to fall down and pretend to be hurt! Not suddenly disappear!"

"I know, I know! Calm down! We already have some officers looking for him. All I know is that SOMEONE got the drop on us. They must have heard about this mission and now, Nick looks even more guilty."

"But he's not!" Higgins added. "YOU put him on this assignment! The bullets were fake!"

"That's the other thing. I asked Nick to drop the gun at an assigned spot and that's gone too. All the evidence that shows this was a fake murder is gone! If God forbid, Humphrey winds up dead, it could look real bad for the ZPD! The mayor will have our heads and Nick may never get out of jail!"

"What are you talking about?" Higgins asked. "You can just come clean!"

"Can I? If I tell them it was an undercover job with no proof, the press would say I was trying to cover up for the officer and it could destroy the reputation of the ZPD. I hate to say it, but until we find your brother, Nick may have to STAY in prison!"

Higgins was devastated. "Dear...GOD! I'm gonna go look for Humphrey right now! I know him better than any of the other officers so I have some ideas where he might be."

"Alright then." Bogo replied. "Dismissed!" Before he could leave, a very familiar rabbit passed by Higgins on her way to see the chief.

"BOGO!" Shouted Judy.

"Oh great." said Bogo. "Just what I need right now."

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me Nick was placed under arrest and why on earth is he in maximum security?!"

"Hopps, I will tell you what I've told everyone else. The case is currently under investigation and we'll have an answer for you and the press by Saturday."

"I'm not the #$%ing press! I'm his ex-partner and girlfriend! Nothing about this case makes sense! He was at home for most of the night. In order to go to that liquor store, he would have traveled 4fourblocks away and there was two other convenience stores close by! And where the hell did he get that gun?!"

"We don't have all the answers. As I said before, we currently investingat-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Judy shouted. You know more than you're letting on. He's undercover isn't he? Chief, PLEASE! Tell me the truth!"

"I'm sorry Hopps, but this case is on a need to know basis. Look, Nick's kids are going to need comforting right now. Why don't you stay with them for awhile? You can have tomorrow off too."

"I got them a babysitter. I'm not giving up until I find out the truth!"

Bogo had enough. "In that case, YOU'RE SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

Judy was shocked. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry Hopps, but this is not your case and it's important we have extreme privacy on this matter! I have our top men investigating this case, including detective Oats. As soon as we have some vital information, I'll call you. But until then, I need you to leave this case alone!"

"But chief!..."

"If you don't, it'll be much more than a suspension. Do I make myself clear?!"

"..."

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Bogo said with steam blowing through his large nostrils.

Judy bowed her head in defeat. "...Yes sir."

"Good. I'm very, very sorry, but this case is very sensitive right now. I have no other choice. Now please leave. I'm going to be VERY busy today."

Judy started to leave. "So am I" she said under her breath.

Judy had an idea, but to execute it, she would need access a computer of someone on the case. On her way, she was fortunate enough to encounter detective Oats leaving the men's room. "Ooooh. My stomach!" He said as he rubbing his nauseous belly. He stopped a Zebra who was going in. "Don't use the third stall. Trust me."

Judy ran up to him. "Detective Oats! PLEASE! Can you tell me anything about officer Wilde?"

"I'm sorry officer Hopps, but it's on a need to know basis."

"I need to know! Can I use your computer?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But...but sir!"

"Hopps. Snooping around where you don't belong is kind of like a lactose-intolerant horse trying a chocolate milkshake for the first time. Sure, you'll satisfy your curiosity, but you'll wind up with massive diarrhea! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to investigating this case. But first, I need to change my pants." And with that, the horse left.

Unfazed and determined, Judy went to the front desk and talked to Melvin, the goat dispatcher. She tried a little flirtatious talk with him.

"Melvin! You're looking particularly handsome today. What kind of hair gel are you using on your beard?"

"Cud!" The goat replied.

"Eww! I mean, oh! That's interesting! Say, you don't know who's working on the Wilde case do you?"

"Well...I'm not really supposed to say. It is top secret after all."

"Y'know, I've got a trash bag at home just FULL of delicious, recyclable cans.. I already know Bogo and Oats are involved."

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. Officers Trumpet, Higgins, Pennington and Wolford are all on the case too."

"Are any of them here?"

"No, they're all out investigating the case."

"Is that so? Oh well! Thanks for letting me know. Melly-Welly!"

"You're welcome Judy-cutie!"

"...Don't call me cutie."

"Sorry."

Judy left the desk, but then sneaked around the office until she found Wolford's desk. She looked around to make sure no one saw her and she went into Wolford's computer and started looking for any info on Nick Wilde's case. She looked around his folders, accidentally finding one called "Carnal Canines" until she found one labeled "Wilde" in there, she found instructions by Bogo, but she couldn't open them without a password. She did however, find the surveillance video. Taking out a USB cable and her smart phone, she copied the video into a file on her smart phone. On her way out, she bumped into chief Bogo.

"What are you still doing here?!" The big buffalo asked.

A nervous Judy answered. "Oh, just...just talking to a few friends. I-I'm leaving now. PLEASE let me know if there's any new information."

"Of course." Bogo replied.

Judy left the ZPD headquarters. She needed to find a place to view the video on her own. Moments later, she chose a small hole-in-the wall bar nearby on Walnut Street and sat down to view the video.

"Let's see here..."

She watched the video. The camera was focused on the hippo at the counter. She saw Nick's ears as he was standing near something, but couldn't make out what he was doing. A moment later, she saw him pick up some snacks and head to the counter. There was a photo in his hand. She couldn't quite make it out though. She watched as he approached the counter. The hippo talked to him for a moment. She then watched in horror as Nick brandished a gun she had never seen in her life. She paused the video. What caught her eye was Nick's ears. All mammals ears tend to show their expressions and Nick's ears were not pulled back in a state of anger, but down in a state of sorrow. She unpaused as she watched Nick say a few words. The hippo did not look afraid, but concerned. He said a few words back. Nick then fired his gun. There was a flash from the muzzle and a millisecond later a bloodsplatter came from the hippo's chest and he fell down.

Judy was shocked, but she knew something was definitely wrong. She watched the video again. The ears, the conversation, then the gun shot followed by a blood splatter. She realized the problem was not just Nick's ears. _"There's a delay!"_ She thought. She rewound the footage again and viewed it frame by frame. Sure enough, between the flash of the muzzle and the blood splatter, there was a two frames in between of nothing happening. This, withing a 30 frames per second video. The flash, then two frames before the blood splatter.

"It's fake!"She said out loud. "It has to be! The bullet would travel so fast that the blood splatter and flash of the muzzle would be instant, not delayed by about a quarter second! Also, guns with a flash from the muzzle are only done in movies! Most guns have no flash when fired! This is fake. This is fake!"

Judy was happier now, but she needed more proof before confronting Bogo again. "What are they saying? It's silent and I can't make out a word." She looked around and noticed a koala and a tree shrew with several piercings were talking at the bar. They were two females giggling to each other, but what made Judy really take notice was that the tree shrew was using her hands to talk, but the koala wasn't."

" _She's deaf..."_ Judy thought to herself. _"..and she knows sign language, like me!"_

Judy used to have a little, six-year old brother named Jimmy who was deaf. To help him out, the family all learned sign language along with him. However, a tragedy happened. When the giant, red-tail hawks came and invaded Bunnyburrow, Stu and Bonnie were forced to sacrifice Jimmy to them for food. Judy almost went insane when she found out. *

Judy then realized something. _"If she can understand what the other one is saying, that means she can read lips! I can have her interpret the video for me!"_

Judy hopped off of her table and approached the tree shrew at the bar. The shrew was fairly attractive and much larger than say, Fru-Fru who is a different species of shrew. She was almost Judy's size.

The koala noticed Judy's approach. "Don't look now Stacy, but I think you have an admirer."

Stacy the tree shrew turned around as Judy approached. Judy used sign language to talk to her. _"Hello. My...name...is...Judy...Hopps. Can...I..talk...to..you...for..a...moment?"_

" _My...name's..Stacy..and...you..can..talk..to...me..all...day..beautiful."_

"Oh!" Judy was a bit taken back. _"You...are...lesbian?"_

" _Did...you...not...notice...where...you...are? Look...around."_

Judy looked around. She saw two female wolves kissing and a lady elephant in goth clothing holding hands with a female zebra with a shaved mane.

" _It's...a...gay...bar?"_

" _Lesbian...specifically...it's...called...the...taco..dip."_

" _I...thought...it..was...a...Mexican...bar...and...grill!"_

" _Taco...is...also...slang...for..."_

Judy waved her off before she finished. "I get it."

" _By..the..way...you...don't...need...to..sign. Just...speak...normally...and...I'll...read..your...gorgeous...lips."_

"Oh!" Said Judy "Okay. I came in here by accident. I am bisexual, but I have a boyfriend and it's getting pretty serious."

" _That's...a...shame. Can...I ….help...you..officer...Hopps?"_

"You know I'm a cop? I guess I am pretty famous." Judy replied. "I could really use your help. My former partner's in jail for murder, but I believe it's a setup! Can you interpret what's on this video for me?"

" _Sure."_

Judy was relieved. "Oh, thank you!"

" _On...one...condition."_

"Condition?"

" _I...want...you...and...me...on...a..date."_

Judy's eyes almost popped out of her skull and her ears sprang up. "A date?!"

" _Nothing...serious...just...a...dance...and..a...kiss."_

Judy was confused. "A dance? But you're deaf!"

" _I...wasn't...at...one...point. I...just...like...moving...and...having...someone...hold...me...in..their...arms. I...can..feel...the...rhythm...through...them. You...will...lead."_

Judy was nervous, but at the same time, a bit intrigued. "Well...it's just..I DO have a boyfriend and I'm close to possibly proposing. I can't be unfaithful to him."

" _Like...I...said. Nothing...serious. We...dance...kiss...I...look...at...your...video..then...we...go...our...separate...ways."_

Judy thought it over. She needed this information desperately and she had to admit, she found the tree shrew attractive. "Well...okay! I just hope Nick can forgive me."

" _Great!...I...know...a...dance...club...nearby...Open...24/7."_

"Lead the way." Judy replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing on Thin Ice

Chapter 5: Dancing on Thin Ice

 **A/N Rusev and Lana? Sounds familiar, albeit by name only.**

 **Just finished writing. Good chapter IMO. Lots of content, action, romance and a double cliffhanger.**

 ***= The Rigsons were Spots blood parents who were killed by Rusev who ordered their deaths. Spots original name was Vivian Rigson.**

" **Cheek to Cheek" lyrics by Frank Sinatra**

 **Zootopia Maximum Security Prison Recreation Wing 10:15am**

The prisoners were all out in the recreation area as it was the predators time to use it. Nick sat on the bench watching Jake and Twitch playing horse with a basketball while the rats were playing soccer on a tiny patch of grass. He was still surprised that Jake took him into his little clique so easily, but he wasn't going to worry about it. Suddenly, he heard a disturbing sound coming from under the bench.

"Psssssssssst! Wilde"

Nick looked under the bench, "Eye?"

"Aye."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Eye keepssss herssself away from othersss. Eye ssstayssss sssafe."

"That's no way to live." Nick replied. "Jake seems surprisingly friendly. Why don't I ask him if you can be in his gang? They could protect you. You know I'm not going to be here long."

"Eye hasss been doing fine being left alone for thirty yearsss. Eye ssssurviesss this way."

Nick knew he wouldn't be in jail long and didn't want Eye to be left alone again. He walked over to Jake. "Hey UGGH!... _'Brother'_. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jake was happy that Nick called him brother. "Ha-Ha! That's more like it! Sure! What can I do ya fer?"

"It's my cellmate, Eye. I'd like for her to be allowed into your gang. She could use some protection."

"Wait...Eye? That creepy thing that hides under the benches and stays in the corner of the shower? That thing's a girl?!"

Twitch was surprised too. "Eye is FEMALE?! Like, with a vagina and everything?!"

"That's how they're usually born." Nick replied. "Also, she's more a middle-aged woman than a girl. She could use some protection."

Jake was thinking it over. "Well..."

"Also she's naturally scary without even trying. She got this creepy factor that I think would give our...your little gang here an edge."

Jake agreed. "That's true! Alright. Tell her she's in!"

"Great!" said Nick. He went back to the the bench to tell her the good news.

Jake looked around. "Where'd Twitch go?"

Nick approached the bench. "Hey Eye! I talked to Jake and you're in!...Eye?"

He heard an incredibly creepy giggle coming from under the bench. "Ssssscreeee-tee-hee-heee!" _ZZZAAPP!_ "Ow!"

Nick was worried. "Eye? Are you okay?"

Just then, Twitch poked his head out of the bench. "Hey buddy! Can't a guy be alone with his new girlfriend?"

"Really Twitch?! I mean...she's gotta be in her fifties!"

"Well, I'm in my forties and I ain't much of a looker myself, y'know? Beggers can't be choosers. Also, she tells me she can do this trick with her long, protruding middle finger that..."

"I don't need to know!" Nick shouted. "That's fine! That's great. Hey, Eye?"

"Aye?"

"I'm very, VERY happy for you. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Thankssss." Eye replied.

"I love that hiss of yours baby!" Twitch said. "C'mere and give me some sugar!"

With that, Nick left in a hurry. He was glad he didn't have breakfast because he would have lost it by now. He then looked over and saw some of Mr. Big's men working out. He noticed they kept their distance from Rusev's men and Rusev himself was busy doing bench presses. Nick hated the sight of him. Just looking in his direction made his collar go yellow.

He was losing focus. He needed information and if Jake knew nothing, surely Mr. Big's own men would know something about the Big Cheese. He saw one polar bear he was familiar with and approached him.

"Kevin old buddy! How've ya been?! Raymond doing good?"

"Nick Wilde! I haven't seen you since I was hanging you above an icy pit of death!"

"Aaah, precious memories." Nick commented. "So...we're family right?"

"Barely." Kevin growled.

"Hey now, I just had Fru-Fru hanging out at my apartment last week! Y'know, Judy is the godchild of Fru Fru's youngest. If I ever marry Judy, that makes me the Godfather!"

"It doesn't quite work that way." Kevin replied.

"Anyway, since we're practically family, maybe you can tell me what the heck is up with this Big Cheese stuff?"

"We do not talk about this...this Big Cheese. Mr. Big feels preds attacking prey is bad for business. Prey make up almost 90% of our population. If they go? How do we profit?!"

"Exactly!" Nick replied. "It's all about 'da moola baby! Now, maybe if you can tell me anybody who's in his chain of command, I can tell my friends on the outside and maybe we can stop this jerk!"

Kevin bent his massive frame down to meet Nick's eyes. "You may be on good terms with Fru-Fru and Mr. Big, but here, you are NOTHING! You want my trust? you'll have to earn it. Mr. Big's men are very, very faithful to him because those who are incarcerated and reveal nothing are VERY rewarded upon their release. So I would not give you a thimble of information without trusting you fully."

Nick felt defeated, but then he looked around and saw Rusev pumping iron. He wanted to honor his father's wishes, but maybe getting revenge and attacking Rusev would actually gain Kevin's trust. It was very risky, but Nick couldn't deny he wanted to beat the holy hell out of the old bear and now, he had a good excuse to do so.

Nick started walking straight towards Rusev. This upset Kevin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gaining your trust." replied Nick as he headed towards Rusev.

Kevin just rubbed his face in horror. "This will not go well."

Nick's greatest strength was his control of his emotions. "Never let them see that they get to you." was not just a belief, but something he used as a weapon and he realized that these collars, which only set off during extreme emotions could give him the edge he was looking for. He approached Rusev in a very friendly manner.

"Rusev! Nick Wilde. Big, big fan of your work."

The old polar bear was wiping himself off with a towel after working with some dumbbells. "Go away stoopeed leetle fox." The then laid down on the bench and gave an order to one of his polar bear assistants. "Spot me."

The polar bear obliged and went to lift up the dumbbell onto Rusev's hands. Nick than had an idea. With both paws, he grabbed the polar bears left leg, causing the bear to trip and drop the barbell of weights onto Rusev's neck. "ACCCKKK! You eediot!"

The polar bear panicked. "Sorry boss! I-" He only heard a "Crack!" from behind him before being knocked unconscious by Nick who hit him on the head with a bare barbell. Nick then went to town on Rusev.

Nick smashed the bar over Rusev's knee. "This is for my father!"

The bear screamed, causing his collar to go off and shock him.

He then cracked him in the stomach. "This is for the Rigsons!"* Another hit of pain, another shock to the system.

"And this one's for Mr. Big!" He went to swing down the bar hard into Rusev's face, but Rusev, grabbed the bar with a free hand and flung Nick far enough to hit a wall.

Kevin freaked out. "No, no, NO! Don't use his name!"

The old polar bear lifted the heavy barbell off his neck and lifted himself off the bench. He grabbed Nick with one paw by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "You are either very brave or very stoopeed!" the bear mused.

"Can't it be both?" Nick said with a smirk.

The bear reared back his fist to hit Nick, but Nick grabbed heavily onto Rusev's other hand his both his legs wrapped around the bear's arm. "What the?!"

"Hey Rusev! Why do Zebras make model prisoners?"

"No time for riddles! Rusev kill you now!"

"They're already wearing their stripes! HAHAHAHAA!" Nick loved stupid jokes and despite it being a horrible one, Nick used his ability to control his emotions to make himself laugh really hard at the joke and set off his collar, causing both Nick and Rusev to be shocked. Rusev was forced to release his grip from the pain and Nick jumped a distance away from him.

"That was stoopeed joke!" Shouted Rusev. "We all wear orange now! You, however, will mostly be wearing red!"

Rusev charged at Nick, but then fell down as Nick, Rusev and all the prisoners were brought to their knees by the shock collars going off. The reason was due to the warden and several guards entering the recreation area. The warden, Doug Diggson was holding the remote to their collars.

"What the HELL is going on around here?!" said the warden. "You know the rules against fighting in the courtyard!"

"Stoopeed fox attack Rusev with no provocation!"

"Oh, I have provocation. You killed my father!"

"Who cares? Rusev turned many cubs into orphans."

The mole was upset. "I don't like some newcomer coming in here and making trouble! You wanna settle this? Then it's one on one. Right here, right now!"

Nick was shocked. This wasn't how the ZPD were supposed to treat prisoners. "What?! He'll kill me!"

The mole cracked an evil smile. "Well...you should have thought of that before attacking him."

The prisoners all started to circle around Nick and Rusev cheering and hollering.

Rusev smiled. "Rusev does not like to get his hands dirty. I let others do keelink for me. LANA!"

A very large, white wolf leaped over Rusev and landed in front of Nick. She was quite a bit taller than Nick. Slender figure, but very muscular too. She towered over Nick in a way that made him finally realize how Judy must feel standing in front of him and why it took so long for her to lose her fear of him.

Doug gave orders to the guards. "Those two. Turn off their collars. I want a fair fight."

Rusev came over and kissed the wolf on the lips. "Lana my darlink, please make short work of thees stoopeed fox lookeenk for revenge."

"Of course my dear." She replied. "Thees leetle one is nothink to me."

Rusev looked at Nick. "Lana is how you say?..My preeson beach."

"Prison beach?" Nick replied. "Do you take long walks on her?"

"No. She takes long walks on _me_. Good for massage."

Lana started to approach. Nick got into a fighting stance. "Back off lady! I don't like hitting a woman."

"Neither do I." She replied.

Jake and his gang laughed. "Oooh! Sick burn!"

Nick turned his head to shout at Jake. "Whose side are you on anyway?!"

Turning his head would be a mistake. Lana leaped over and kicked Nick right in the face, sending him flying.

Nick rolled for a bit and caught himself. He tried to remember his training in the academy. Often he was forced to spar with other mammals much larger than him. He also remembered some advice from Judy.

" _Remember, the larger they are, the slower they are. They also may have to aim downward to attack, so you attack upward! Don't forget the back. When you're dealing with a larger creature than yourself, the back makes the best target. But there's also your biggest strength Nick...your wits. I don't know anyone who can outsmart you, so use that to your advantage!"_

Nick picked himself up and jumped out of the way as Lana went to attack again. She missed and as her back was turned, Nick jumped onto her back and bit into her shoulder.

While the fight was going on, Kevin approached Rusev. He was stopped by Rusev's men.

"What do you want?" asked Rusev.

Surprisingly, Kevin bowed to him. "Rusev, that fox attacked you on his own. Despite using his name, Mr. Big had nothing to do with this! He thinks if he attacks you, I'll be impressed enough to give him some information. He is wrong! Mr. Big values our truce too greatly!"

Rusev glared at Kevin. "You tell meester Beeg, that our cold war ees now hot again!"

Kevin was shocked. "NO! We worked so hard on this truce!"

Rusev walked away. "Blame the fox. Now go!"

Nick held onto Lana's back as best he could, but she managed to throw him off and onto the ground. She then stomped on his shoulder right where Zeke the hawk had dug his claw in less than a week ago. The fox yiped in pain.

Lana laughed. "Ooooh! Does the poor leetle fox cub have a bad shoulder? You fight like a leetle girl!"

"Not as much as you fight like a man!" Nick replied.

This got Lana enraged. "HOW DARE YOU!" She lashed out in anger, but Nick was able to dodge.

" _Damn!"_ Nick thought. _"I really hit a nerve! I can use that to my advantage."_

Nick took a leap back. He noticed he was near the wall. "Come get me if you're MAN enough!"

Lana was furious. "RRRAAAAHHH!" She charged at Nick. Nick dodged out of the way just as she hit the wall hard.

Nick knew she would overpower him eventually. He needed a strategy other than getting her angry. _"Think! Why is calling her a man ticking her off so much?...THAT'S IT!"_

"You bastard!" Shouted the white wolf. She then threw one of the dumbbells in Nick's direction and it grazed his muzzle as he dodged it, breaking a fang and making his mouth bleed.

She took off after him again. This was Nick's chance. _"Let's hope I'm right! Gotta time this perfect!"_

She was running towards him and he started running towards her. It was like something out of an anime. You could almost see the speed lines as she revved up her fist. "RRRAAAHH!"

Nick pulled back his fist as well. "RRRAAAAHH!"

She threw her punch, but because of her height, Nick barely dodged it and he punched her with all of his strength... right in the crotch.

She stopped for only a moment and then bent over onto her knees. "OoooooOOOoohh! The pain!"

The entire court was shocked. Jake spoke up. "You...you mean?"

While Lana was bent over in pain, Nick leaped in the air and came crashing down on the back of her head with an elbow, knocking her out. "Allow me to end your suffering. Since you're not _exactly_ a lady, I didn't need to hold back."

Some of the prisoners realized what happened. "She has junk in her trunks! Rusev's prison bitch...is a MAN!"

"Yeah?" Rusev said. "So's yours."

"You're right! I can't say jack squat."

"True dat!"

"Mine too!"

"Not like we got options. Not too many ladies around except that ugly one under the bench."

Twitch held Eye tightly. "One of the only females in the prison and Twitch has got her!"

Nick corrected them as he wiped the blood off his muzzle. "Guys, guys, Lana's not a man. She's transgender. Have some respect."

"What does that mean?" Asked one of the prisoners.

"It means she's a male, but identifies herself as female. Also, she gets to use that extra bathroom in Targoat."

Doug turned the collars back on. "Alright! Fights over! Every one back off before you get shocked again!"

Nick looked around, but Kevin was gone. Being a gentleman, Nick helped pick Lana up and sat her down. "Sorry about that. I did what I had to do to survive." Rusev saw this.

"You are stoopeed, but showed my Lana respect. Rusev will not keel you today. Too many guards anyway. You said your name Neek Wilde. Tell me, are you...Stinky Wilde's son?"

Nick snarled at the bear. "My father was not stinky! And you killed him! The only reason he smelled is because he left a scent trail for me to find and a note that said YOU were planning to murder him!"

Rusev laughed. "How ironeek! I deed not keel this fox. Only use heem like tool. Rusev does not get hands dirty if he not need too. Let me tell you who deed, you stoopeed fox!"

Meanwhile, Kevin went back to his cell. He looked around to see if he was alone. Standing near the toilet, he stuck his finger down his throat and he started to make himself gag. He managed to puke out a zip-lock bag with a smart phone inside. He undid the bag and turned on the smart phone to make a call.

"Hello, Raymond? Get me Mr. Big. We have a huge problem. The truce is over!"

 **The Rabbit Rumba Dance Club 11:10 am**

Stacy the tree shrew lead Judy to the dance club. Judy was surprised at the theme of the place.

"Woah!" Judy said. "It's Big Band! Very classy!"

Stacy did some sign language. _"Yes. It...was...my...favorite..style...before...I...went...deaf."_

Judy looked down at her clothes. "I feel so under dressed!"

"Don't...fret. Lots...of...people...come...here..in..casual...attire."

Judy looked around. While the orchestra onstage was wearing white suits, many patrons were just in T-shirts. The band just finished one song and they were asking for requests. Stacy signed the song she wanted. Judy shouted the song out to the band. "Cheek to Cheek!"

"A classic!" Said the band leader. "Hit it boys!"

Before they started dancing, Stacy signed to Judy. _"Please...sing. I'll...read...your...lips...and...I..can...feel..the...music...that...way...by...memory."_

"Okay." Judy blushed as they held paws and danced close together.

" _Heaven, I'm in heaven"_

" _And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak"_

" _And I seem to find the happiness I seek"_

" _When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

Judy hated to admit it to herself, but she was loving this. She rubbed her cheek against the tree shrew as she sang.

" _Heaven, I'm in heaven"_

" _And the cares that hung around me through the week"_

" _Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak"_

" _When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

Her cares and worries melted away. In this one moment, this one point in time, there was no Nick. No kids. No Bogo. There was just her and the beautiful tree shrew. She looked into her eyes and the shrew looked back with an elegant smile.

" _Dance with me"_

" _I want my arms about you"_

" _Those charms about you"_

" _Will carry me through"_

" _Heaven, I'm in heaven"_

" _And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak"_

" _And I seem to find the happiness I seek"_

" _When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

The song was over. Judy surprised Stacy by going in for the kiss first. It was deep but not erotic. They kept their lips together for a good ten seconds. She then let go and pulled the shrew's paw over to an empty table.

"That was WONDERFUL Stacy! I...I needed that."

"No." Stacy replied. "Fank oooo!"

Judy was taken back. "Oh! You can talk?"

"Nod bewwy well. I wike to hand signaw."

"Ah." Judy replied. "So please, can you look at the video?"

Stacy went back to hand signals. _"One...more...thing."_

Judy was a little upset. "What now?! Stacy, I really like you and if I wasn't attached to Nick, I'd go for you in a heartbeat, but I can't!"

" _I...know. I...find...you...attractive...too...but...I'm...not...in...love...with...you. I..want..you...to...do...one...thing."_

"And what's that?"

" _Remember...this...moment. I...did..this...for...you...because...when...you...were...at...the...bar...I...could...tell. You...were...miserable. When...you...feel..bad...again. When...times...are...tough. remember...the..music. The...dance. The...kiss. Life...is...full...of...bad...moments. It's...important..to...remember...the...happy...ones. I...can...no..longer...hear...music...but...I've...experienced...it. I...remember...it. I...still...love...it. No...one...can...take...it..away...from...me."_

Judy wiped a tear. "You're right. It was a wonderful, romantic moment that I'll never forget."

" _Let...me..see...the...video."_

Stacy watched the video closely and carefully. She went over it twice just to be sure.

"What do they say?!" Judy asked.

"The...hippo...says...'Oh!..It's...you!' The...fox...says...'I'm...sorry.' The...hippo...replies...'Don't..be...it's...your...job. Say...Hi...to...Ray...for...me.' Then...he...fires...the...gun."

"That's all?" Judy asked.

"Das aww." Stacy replied.

Judy pondered the conversation while re-watching the video. " 'I'm sorry.' 'Don't be. It's your job. Say hi to Ray for me.' " Ray?...Raymond! Raymond Higgins! This guy must be a relative or friend! It's a set up! I get it now! Do you know what this means?!"

"No." Stacy replied.

"He's undercover! This whole thing was staged so he would get arrested! This is wonderful! This is...I'm gonna kill him!"

"Whad?" Stacy asked.

"He goes undercover in JAIL and doesn't tell me or the kids?! I know it's top secret, but come...on! We're all worried sick! I mean, I can keep a secret!"

" _You...just...said...out...loud...that...your...boyfriend...is...undercover...in...a...public...place."_

"That's different! If he would have told me, I wouldn't be here snooping and saying these things out loud!"

Moments later, they left the club. "Thank you again Stacy. That was just...the best!"

Before Stacy could respond, a large limo pulled up and a door opened. It was Raymond the polar bear.

"Judy. Mr. Big needs to see you. Get in."

Judy was nervous and scared. "O-okay! I guess Fru-Fru needs something. Let me just.."

"NOW!" Raymond said and he grabbed Judy and pulled her inside. The limo took off as Stacy just watched it leave.

" _WOW!"_ She thought. _"She's in with the mafia too? What an exciting life!"_

The tiny hare, Judy sat in between the two large polar bears. She was cold, nervous and scared.

"S-Soooo is this just a casual meeting? A little family chit-chat?"

"Something like that." Raymond answered. "The boss has some thing to discuss with you. If he doesn't like what he hears, you're getting iced."

"WHAT?!" Judy shouted as the limo drove into Tundratown. Judy's worries went from melting away, to being front and center.


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Killer Revealed

Chapter 6: The Real Killer Revealed

 **Mr. Big's home. Tundratown. 12:15pm**

"What's the Big idea?!" Judy shouted. "No pun intended."

Judy was in front of Mr. Big. She was being hung over an icy pit by Raymond. Her feet dangling just above the frosty water below.

Mr. Big sat in his tiny chair, smoking a tiny cigar with with his tiny daughter Fru-Fru by his side.

"I thought we were family Judy. I thought your friendship with us meant something to you."

"It does!" Judy shouted. "It does! I don't understand what's going on. Please tell me!"

Judy turned her attention to Fru-Fru. "We're still friends. Right Fru-Fru? I had you over to my apartment last week!"

"I'd like ta think so Judy. But what yer parter did was nuttin' short of betrayal to da family! Don't get me wrong, I luv ya, but if it's between you and daddy, I'm stickin' with daddy!"

"I don't understand." Judy replied. "What did Nick do?"

Mr. Big interrupted. "Yer fox boyfriend attacked Rusev while in prison."

Just was confused. "But that's a GOOD thing right? I mean, isn't he the rival boss you've been at war with?"

"You poor, dumb, bunny. That war was costing both sides many lives. We had a truce. It was an uneasy one, but it kept both sides at bay and we were able to both profit from it. Then, yer little fox mate went and bashed Rusev several times with a barbell and used MY name as tribute in the attack! I'm old Judy. I want peace for my grandchildren but now, Rusev broke off the truce. His men may be on their way here to start a war right now! I can't get to Nick in prison, but I can hurt him by killing you. Nothing personal, it's just business. ICE HER!"

Raymond started lowering Judy in. "Wait! Wait! I didn't know I swear! I only found out he was undercover minutes ago because he didn't tell me! He kept it secret!"

A smile came across Mr. Big. "He's undercover?! Heh-Heh! Good!" He turned to the other polar bear. "Luigi! Get the word out to Kevin."

Judy realized her big mistake (again, no pun intended). "Oh no. no, NO! Stupid, blabbermouth Judy! This is why he didn't tell you. Mr. Big! Please understand! Rusev killed Nick's father, John Wilde! That's why he attacked him!"

Mr. Big's giant eyebrows went up so high in surprise, Judy could see his beady, little eyes. "JOHN WILDE?! Stinky is Nick's father? I understand now. Kevin, set her down on the table! Luigi, hold that call!"

Mr. Big got out of his chair and approached Judy. "I must apologize for almost killing you. You had nothing to do with any of this. Now that I know the truth, I must tell you everything. I have done Nick a great disservice."

"I'm still confused." Judy said. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Big shouted to one of his polar bears. "Raymond! Bring miss Hopps a chair!"

Moments later, they were all sitting down on the table on tiny sofas. "Judy." Mr. Big said. "Years ago, I made a fatal error that I regret deeply." He sighed as he looked down. He couldn't look Judy in the face.

Judy was still confused. "Mr. Big?...Sir?"

"Rusev didn't kill John Wilde...I did."

 **ZPD Maximum Security Prison Recreational Courtyard 11:20am (almost an hour earlier)**

"YOU LIE!" Nick shouted with a snarl.

"What does Rusev have to gain by lyink to you?" Rusev said. "As Rusev has said, I do not like to get my hands dirty. "

"But why on earth would put a hit on my father?"

"Stinky had eenformation. Eenformation that would hurt Meester Beeg's business. Do not take personal! Meester Big not meet you or befriend you for many years later."

"Like hell I won't!" Nick growled. "That was my father!"

Rusev made Nick an offer. "Look leetle fox, you are strong fighter. Quick witted! Rusev like that! Have use for you. Weelink to forgeeve attack if come and work for Rusev. Good deal, no?"

"NO!" Shouted Nick. "My father wouldn't be in this prison in the first place if you hadn't forced him to work for you so soon! You didn't even allow him time for a few payments before you called in favors!"

"It was hees decision to borrow money from me. He knew the risks."

"It doesn't matter. You also murdered the parents of someone dear to me and scarred her for life. There is no way I'd work for you. This conversation is over!"

Nick got up and left. Rusev leered at Nick.

"You weel regret not takink my offer leetle fox!"

 **Mr. Big's home. Tundratown. 12:30pm**

Mr. Big was chatting with Judy. "Mind you, I didn't know Nick or you, or even who John Wilde really was back then, but I do now and I regret my old actions. You see, back then I had heard that this 'Stinky Wilde' had sensitive information that could damage my business. I put one of my best men, Carlos to handle the job. In my family, if you're in jail and are faithful to me, you're greatly rewarded. So we made it look like a suicide so Carlos wouldn't get any extra time."

Mr. Big dipped his head down. "However, I was betrayed. There was no sensitive information. Rusev did not want to get his hands dirty so he tricked me into using one of my men to do the job. Rusev got Carlos into believing it was all my fault and Carlos left the family for Rusev. I was devastated and betrayed. I had killed an innocent man and lost a family member. Rusev had beaten me at my own game."

Judy looked at the sad shrew. "Mr. Big, sir...In the end, it was still Rusev who killed him! He merely used you as a tool to do so. He manipulated you and your men to get the job done while keeping his hands clean."

"It doesn't matter." Mr. Big replied. "I'm just as guilty. This kind of life...I'm tired of it. I want a better life for my daughter and grandkids, but as long as Rusev and his family are still around that won't be possible."

One of Mr. Big's men came into the room. "Boss! There's a crowd of mobsters outside. It's Rusev's men!"

"Speak of the devil." Mr. Big said. "Didn't take him long to start up the war again. He's trying to catch me off guard. Raymond! Take Hopps, my baby girl and precious grandchild and hide them in the bunker! This is most unfortunate. I don't think I have enough men."

"Wait!" Judy replied. She hopped off the table. Before Raymond took her. Judy looked out the window. "They're a few polar bears, a cheetah, one pig and mostly...rats! A bunch of rats?"

"Both sides are kinda runnin' low on polar bears. We get hired help now."

Judy had a plan. "Mr. Big? I'd like to make you an offer you can't.."

"Don't finish it! That line is so cliché'! I hear it ten times a day!"

"Oh! Well then...I'd just... like to make you an offer that you CAN refuse, but probably will accept."

 **Meanwhile, at the Liquor Store...**

Officers Wolford, Higgins and Trumpet are investigating the crime scene where Raymond Higgins brother, Humphrey was abducted after faking his death. Detective Oats was interviewing the store owner while Wolford was sniffing around the floor where the sales clerk stood.

"Do you smell anything?" Said a worried Higgins.

Wolford was sniffing all over. "Let me concentrate! _SNIFF! SNIFF!_ Lots'a people come in and out a 'dis place, so 'dere's a lot of different scents here."

Meanwhile, Detective Oats was interviewing the store owner. "So with the exception of Humphrey, who was only working part time for this assignment, what other mammals work here?"

The store clerk thought it over. "Let's see. There's a cheetah, a dingo and a zebra who all have part times jobs here."

"No wolves?" Asked Wolford.

"No."

"Good! Cuz 'dat means the wolf scents I'm pickin' up here are out of the norm!"

Higgins was excited. "Does that mean you've got something?!"

"Yeah! _SNIFF!-SNIFF!_ Three 'a 'dem! One scent's familiar. I think I arrested him a while back. _SNIFF!-SNIFF!_ Oh yeah! I recognize the cheap cologne. One of the Los Lobos gang members! All three 'a 'dem must be from that gang! Bastards make us law-abidin' wolves look bad. I know where there hideout is too!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Trumpet said. "Let's go!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justic- I mean, the Clawhausers...**

"Almost done!" Alice said. "Hold still!"

Alice was sitting on her son, Ben's shoulders who was sitting on Terry's shoulders. Alice was dusting some of the top shelves in the living room that neither Ben or Terry could reach on their own.

Alice was starting to sniffle from the dust she getting off of the shelves. "Are you... _SNIFF!_ Are you sure this is necessary? I don't think she can even see up here!"

"I'm sorry mom!" Terry replied. "But I want everything to be perfect! I have to make a good first impression."

"Well, I don't see what the...the..aaaahhh...AAAH!"

Ben was panicking. "No mom! Don't sneeze!"

"AAAH-CHOOO!"

" _WWWooOOOAaaaAHH!"_ The force of the sneeze knocked all three of them back. They toppled backwards, but fortunately, landed on the large couch.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought." said Ben.

"You're overdoing it." said Alice. "She's gonna know our limitations. Let's just concentrate on making the rest of the house look nice and finish up the lemon pie."

Terry was nervous and scared. "You don't understand! I can't let her down! I can't! I want those kids!"

Ben rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Calm down Terry. It'll be fine!...Unless it isn't! Unless she's hates my decor or my giant, giraffe couch or the garish way I dress! What if she hates my collection of yarn balls or judges me by my DVD set of 'Sex and the Kitty'?! AAAH!"

Terry started slapping Ben. _SLAP!_ "Calm down!" _SLAP!_ "It'll be fine!"

"I'm okay!" Ben said as he calmed down. "I'm okay." _SLAP!_ "OW!"

"Just making sure honey. Now slap me because I'm panicking again!" _SLAP!_ "Not on my ass, you idiot! I like that! Slap my face!"

Alice just watched as Ben and Terry slapped each other silly in the face for a minute. "I have a weird, weird family."

Ben and Terry finally calmed down. They were panting and their faces were a little swollen and red. "Are you okay honey?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine now baby. It's all out of me. Go slap your mother."

"Wait! I'm perfectly fine!" Alice shouted. "Why don't we take five before we go crazy?"

Terry obliged. "That's a good idea." Alice, Ben and Terry sat on the couch. Terry took some envelopes and cards and was writing.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice.

"Wedding invitations. The wedding is kind of on short notice, so we just printed up some generic ones."

Alice was concerned. "Wait! HOW short of notice?!"

Ben realized what they had done. "Uh-Oh. We didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, Nick's friend, Gideon is getting married in Bunnyburrow in three weeks and his mom and her boyfriend are getting married on that day in the same place too. Nick gave me the suggestion and I thought 'Why not make it three?' A marriage-palooza! So, me and Terry are going to get married there. I talked to Judy's father Stu about it last night."

Alice didn't care for that. "But our friends are here!"

"Because we're third on the list and close friends of Nick and Judy, it's kind of all expenses paid. We'd save a TON of money."

"Like I said, our friends can take the train!"

Ben and Terry both laughed. Alice looked over Terry's shoulder. "Who is that for? You seem real nervous about it."

" _SIGH!_ It's for my dad." Terry replied. "He hates me and resents me becoming a woman. Outside of my twin brother, he's turned the rest of the family against me! Mom used to defend me, but...it just made them fight and fight and..." Terry started to sob. "They got divorced and it's my fault!" She sobbed into her hands.

Alice rubbed her back. "Not it's not dear! He's just a stupid bigot who can't get past the fact that his son was always meant to be a woman. HE'S the reason they're divorced! Tell you what, you finish that invitation and I'll hand it to him personally!"

Terry looked at her mother-in-law. "R-Really?!"

"Yes! And what's more, I'll Really give him a piece of my mind!"

Z **ootopia Maximum Security Prison. 1:00pm**

Nick was feeling depressed. He almost got himself killed by attacking Rusev and he not only didn't get in with Kevin and Mr. Big's men, it seemed to have the opposite effect. He didn't know about the truce between Mr. Big and Rusev and now it seems to have been broken by him. Not only that, but he gathered no new information on the Big Cheese and he found out that it wasn't Rusev who killed his father, but Mr. Big. What he didn't know was that Rusev orchestrated the whole thing. Things were getting worse and worse.

" _I think I'll take a nap."_ He thought and headed back to his cell. But as he arrived, he heard the sound of bed springs being rapidly shaking. He looked to see two pairs of feet hanging from the top bunk aimed in opposite directions. He instantly knew what was going on. Especially when he heard Eye.

"YESSSS! Keep pounding me you big ssssssssstud! Aye! AYE! Aye-Yi!Yi!"

Nick quickly turned around. _"On second thought, I better go have lunch...then lose it."_

Nick went back to the cafeteria The bear was there again with the lunch special.

"What magnificent culinary treat do you have for me this afternoon?" Nick asked the grizzly bear chef.

"Well...it's either chili con carne or raw sewage. The barrels look alike so I'm not sure."

Nick took a whiff of the supposed food. "Well, if it's anything like breakfast, I don't know if there's much difference. I'll take it."

Nick took the food and some water. He saw Jake sitting at a table by himself waving to Nick. Since Jake had been more friendly earlier, Nick decided to sit with him.

"How's it goin' bro?" Nick said to Jake.

Jake was happy. "Awww! You said that un-ironically and without disgust in yer voice! Thank yew!"

"Well, I got to admit, it seems your friendliness towards me is genuine. I gotta ask though,...why? I'm the reason you're locked up in here!"

Jake patted Nick on the shoulder. "No Nick, I'M the reason I'm locked up in here. Now, for a few days after my incarceration, I was still blamin' yew. Still hatin' the world. But then, one night, I couldn't fall asleep. That night I started thinkin' real deep-like. I realized, yer a fox. Jus' like me! But...yer a cop! The first fox cop in the whole united plains! The only way yew could'a done that is if yew had hunkered down and really fought hard and studied and trained to become what yew become. Ya showed everyone that a fox can be more than a just a fox. And here I am, blamin' the world fer my problems instead of working hard to fix myself. That's when I decided, when I get out, I'm gonna change mah life fer the better startin' in this jail! Me and mah so-called gang, we're all model prisoners doin' our best to change ourselves so that when we get out, we'll be law-abiden' folk so we can be the best we can be. Do yew know what call our little gang here?"

"No." Nick replied.

Jake smiled. "The Wilde boys."

Nick was overwhelmed. He gave Jake a hug. "Awww man! Thanks!"

"No, thank yew fer arrestin' me! It's changed my life! I'm gonna miss yew when ya leave Saturday."

Nick felt a chill run down his spine. "Wh-wh-what are you talkin' about?"

"We just found out about 20 minutes ago that yer undercover. I'm glad myself. I was startin' to feel a little disheartened. If Rusev finds out and trust me, he will...yer dead. My gang can't possibly fight and them and frankly, we're all cowards!"

"H-How did they find out?!"

"I don't know, but they know EVERYTHING. They get info from some of the more crooked guards, but how the guards get this info I'll never know! Fer instance, that hippo you supposedly killed? He's gone missing!"

Nick was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah! I think someone's tryin' to set yew up so ya stay here! Without a body, there's no way the ZPD can prove they didn't fake the murder and even if they did prove it, they'd be in BIG trouble fer getting' a citizen involved! News travels down here faster than it arrives in th' mornin' paper! We're getting' info that even the guards shouldn't be able to access. Do yew know what this means?"

Nick thought about it. "It means there's a traitor in the ZPD."

"Yup. One'o yer officers must secretly work fer the Big Cheese!"

"I gotta get out of here now!" said Nick. "But I can't leave empty-handed. Please Jake! You've got to know something!"

"I..I shouldn't say anythin'. I could get killed!"

"Jake, evil is able to prosper when good men do nothing to stop it."

Jake felt conflicted, but knew he had to do the right thing. "...Dangit anyway! Ya got me. Okay. There's gonna be what's called. 'The purge'."

"I heard something about this. Can you give me more detail?"

"Somehow, they're plannin' ta break all the predators out of jail and have us go riot in th' streets. They're also encouragin' preds outside ta join' in as well! This Big Cheese fella, he wants to turn Zootopia inta his own kingdom where prey are either slaves or flat-out killed!"

"That's impossible." Nick replied. "The United Plains government wouldn't stand for it!"

"They say he's a got a way ta keep the armies out. I don't know what it is yet. Wants ta make Zootopia a sovereign nation."

"Do you know when this 'purge' is supposed to take place?"

"Not the exact date, but near or on election day."

Nick patted Jake on the shoulder and shook his paw. "Thanks man! You've been a big help!" As he went to get up and leave, the cafeteria was surrounded by the Los Lobos gang.

"Well...lookie what we have here? A cop and a snitch! A bigger snitch than Twitch!"

Jake stood up and blocked off Nick. "Back off a'him!"

"Stupid pendejo zorro! You're little fox friend is dead! Courtesy of Los Lobos!"

The whole group started chanting.

" _Los Lobos kick your ass!"_

" _Los Lobos kick your face!"_

" _Los Lobos kick your balls into outer space!"_

Despite being arfaid, Nick was still snarky. "And here I was hoping you were gonna sing 'La Bamba' or 'Will the wolf survive?'."

"Wrong Los Lobos asshole! Rusev wants you dead and him and our gang have joined up! Any last requests?!"

"Just one...AAWWRROOOOOO!"

With that, the whole Los Lobos wolf gang couldn't help but howl back. Their heads tiled upward.

"NOW JAKE!" Nick grabbed Jake's arm and they headed out of the cafeteria as fast as they could. Los Lobos finally managed to stop their howling urge and chased after Nick. As they were running towards a guard, Jake tripped and fell.

"JAKE!" Nick went back to help him up, only to be tackled by one of the wolves. Nick grabbed the wolves arms to keep him from slashing at him, but the wolf tried to bite his face and get at his throat.

Before he had a chance, the wolf was lifted into the air and thrown into his wolf gang by Kevin the polar bear. The wolves knocking into each other caused them all to be shocked by their own collars. Jake was a little bloody, but fine. Still, Nick crawled over to him to make sure that he was okay.

Kevin shouted at the wolves. "Listen up! Under direct orders from Mr. Big, officer Nick Wilde is under my protection! That goes for everyone in Mr. Big's gang as well. You want to harm him? You have to go through us first!"

A bloodied Jake stood up. "That goes for me too! Nick's my fox brother and I'll fight to protect him!"

"Thanks Jake." Nick replied. He then went over to Kevin. "Why are you guys protecting me? I know now that Mr. Big killed my father."

"We are at war with Rusev's men right now. Officer Hopps made a deal. So now, Mr. Big protects you!"

"Awwww Judy! You're the best partner ever! Even when I'm in jail, you got my back! But..what kind of deal?"

 **Mr. Big's home ½ hour earlier...**

"Get 'em boys!" Shouted a pig working for Rusev. Tons of rats started to scamper across the snow-covered lawn toward the house. All of Mr. Big's polar bears and shrew guards charged at the opposing army. Tiny pellets shot out of the guns the rats were firing toward the shrews while the polar bears on both sides attacked each other.

Through the chaos came a slim cheetah making his way quickly toward the house. "I'll kill him myself!" He shouted, but a small figure jumped from the second story window and smacked the cheetah on the head with a bo staff. It was a hare. A hare dressed in a tuxedo with three black streaks on both sides of it's face."

"Who the hell are you?!" Growled the cheetah.

The voice started out high and then corrected itself to sound much lower. " _Sava_ -AHEM! Savage. Jack Savage. Now shut up and fight!"


	7. Chapter 7: Judy in Disguise (Well that's

Chapter 7: Judy in Disguise (Well that's what you are)

 **Word of warning, this chapter gets pretty damn dark in parts.**

 **A/N: I noticed that like Sacrifices, I'm not starting out with too many reviews and last time that happened, it was a kind of "if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all" situation (With the exception of Robert Escher. Thanks Robert!) and that means I might be doing something wrong. Maybe it's the fact that the Big Cheese Saga is basically one story broken into several different ones causes confusion? Or is the readership small because this tale is rated M? (Which I'm debating whether it's necessary. Outside of some slightly suggestive scenes and swear words, the violence is more T-Rated than anything. Eeerr...except maybe this chapter.)**

 **So feel free to tell me what you dislike and I'll try to improve a bit more. I'm far from perfect, but I'm working hard on this story to make it more interesting than the last two. Originally, it was going to be much more simple, but I found a way to add some twists and turns to make it more enticing and exciting to the reader. (Judy's lesbian date was one, Mr. Big being the killer (kinda) and "Jack Savage" was the other and then there's the shock at the end of this chapter.)**

 **BTW, in case anyone doesn't get the title, it's from an old pop song.**

 **Mr. Big's home. 12:35pm**

"Oh! Well then...I'd just... like to make you an offer that you CAN refuse, but probably will accept." Judy said with a sense of certainty.

"I'm listening." Mr. Big replied.

"Without any protection, Rusev could easily kill Nick in that prison. He needs your assastance! If you're willing to let your men on the inside help protect Nick, I'll help protect you right now! But please, keep the casualties to a minimum. Capture, don't kill!"

Mr. Big mulled it over. "I can't make any guarantees on not killing. I gotta admit though, that's a pretty good deal. I've seen some of the criminals you've taken down. Yer strong Judy...Alright! It's a deal! Luigi! Call Kevin and tell him Nick Wilde is to be protected at all costs!"

Judy bowed to Mr. Big. "Thank you sir! However, I can't let anyone know I'm involved with a mob war. I need a disguise. Hmmm...do you have a tux around my size?"

"I had a ferret who used to work for me. He was about your size. His clothes might fit you."

 **Moments Later...**

"Who the hell are you?!" growled the cheetah.

Judy's voice started out high and then corrected itself to sound much lower. " _Sava_ -AHEM! Savage. Jack Savage. Now shut up and fight!"

"The spy in those movies?! Yeah right!" said the cheetah. "And I'm Chester Cheetah!"

Judy kept her voice low. "Good! Then maybe when I'm done beating you, I'll have Cheeto dust on my paws instead of blood!"

The cheetah leaped at Judy and she dodged out of the way and whacked him in the back of the leg with the staff.

"GAAHH!" The cheetah went down and Judy knocked him out with a crack on the head.

" _That's one down."_ She thought. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed getting rough with criminals. Especially mammals larger than her. She felt it helped her prove her worth and showed just how much she was underrated. At times like this, she felt like she could take on the world.

Rats were firing their tiny guns with bronze sesame seeds for bullets. Deadly to mice and smaller shrews, but just stingy and painful to larger animals. Judy watched from the cover of a large rock as Raymond fought one of Rusev's bears. This one a grizzly. She could see that the shrews were starting to pull back as the rats were firing on them. The rats however, were bundled close together. This gave Judy an idea. Judy shouted out to one of the shrews. "Hey you!"

"Little busy at the moment!" Shouted the shrew as he was being fired upon.

"Ever play that game 'Dynasty Warriors'? "

"The one where you fight huge waves of enemies during the mink dynasty? Yeah! I used to play that on the Pawstation 2 as a pup!"

"Watch this!" Judy risked the sting of the bullets and leaped out from behind the rock. Leaping high into the air, she came crashing down with her staff in the middle of a large pack of rats, knocking several of them senseless. The few that were still up were in awe and took a sec before they started firing. This gave Judy the opening to use her bo staff and swing it and spin it around quickly, smashing through a whole crowd of rats. Within seconds, dozens of them were knocked down.

The shrew's jaw was opened wide. "Holy cow!" This gave the shrews the opening they needed. They started firing back and slowly but surely the rats started to retreat.

"We gotta get outta here!" Shouted one of the rats. "They got Jack freakin' Savage on their side and he's kickin' ass!"

"Get back out there and fight!" Said the pig. He was one of Rusev's top men. As the rats pulled back, the pig walked toward Judy who was still dressed as Jack Savage.

He smirked at the bunny. "So. You like to play pretend hunh? This isn't a cosplay contest asshole! This is war!" With that, the pig ripped off his shirt to reveal some yakuza-style dragon tattoos. He then pulled out some nunchucks and started flipping them around.

Judy could tell he was skilled. Still, she was undeterred. "Who says I'm pretending?" Judy said back in a deep voice. She loosened the tie she was wearing. They slowly circled around each other, almost like a dance. Each one waiting for the other to strike.

Mr. Big watched the action on his large front lawn from his window. "That...is one amazing bunny." He then heard the click of a gun behind him.

"He sure is." said the cheetah. Judy knocked him out temporarily, but didn't finish him off. "I took care of your wolf guards that were watching the door and now, I'm gonna be Rusev's number one man when this gun turns you into a smear on the table. Any last words?"

"Only two." Without moving his arms, Mr. Big pressed a button on the under arm of his chair. The floor beneath the cheetah dropped and the cheetah fell into the icy water below. "Trap. Door."

The opened floor immediately closed tight keeping, the quickly freezing cheetah trapped inside. The cheetah banged and knocked on the trap door, screaming and begging for mercy as the ice cold water stabbed through his flesh like a thousand stinging needles. After a minute, the knocking started to slow as the cheetah's body succumbed to the freezing cold. His lifeless body slowly sank into the bottom of the deep, watery grave below to meet up with the pile of corpses that made up Mr. Big's enemies. **(Okay, I think that was the darkest paragraph I ever wrote.)**

"Such a tragedy." said Mr. Big. "A young man, with a bright future and he threw it away to dare challenge me. But as they say, 'cheetah's never prosper'."

Meanwhile outside, Judy was going toe to toe with one of Rusev's best men..err...pigs. She attacked him with her staff and the pig wrapped up the staff in one of the nunchucks and flipped her over. She caught herself and landed on her feet, but the pig rushed over and hit her a few times with the nunchucks. She smacked him with the staff and gave herself some space to recover.

"Not bad..." she said as she wiped some blood off her lip. "Wanna make this interesting?" She held up the staff by her side as an indicator that she was going to let it go. "No weapons."

The pig smiled. "Okay then." He dropped his nunchucks onto the ground. She dropped her staff and got into a fighting stance. Judy felt that in a fair fight, she could take the pig out. She was overconfident.

The pig charged at her. She dropped back as he lunged and kicked him high into the air. As he was coming down, she leaped high and kicked him hard in the face. He rolled onto the grass. As he was getting up, he watched as Ruzev's rats and bears retreated. "COWARDS!" he shouted and he charged at Judy again. He threw a punch, she blocked. She threw a kick, he dodged. The rest of Mr. Big's men watched as the fight turned into a ballet of martial arts.

The pig punched Judy to the ground. She got her hands on the ground and spun her legs as she kicked the pig in the face a few times. He stumbled. Another kick. He fell back. "Do you give up?" Judy asked. He answered by quickly tackling her to the ground. The pig was heavy and Judy couldn't dig her feet in to push him off. The pig decided to finish her off by taking out a small pocket knife from his back pocket.

Judy panicked. The pig threw both hooves down on her chest with the knife leading the way. Judy blocked it with both arms, but his strength was becoming too much. The knife was slowly inching it's way towards her chest as he was pushing down and she was pushing up. "No! NononononNOO!"

Her life was flashing before her eyes. Her thoughts were with her most cherished loved ones. Her foster parents, Stu and Bonnie whom she defied by becoming a cop. Her blood aunt and uncle, where she found out about her true heritage. Nick Wilde, the love of her life. She saved him. He saved her. Lastly, to her blind son Michael whom she loved the most. Finally, when his life was turning around for the better, she would be gone and he'd be forced to leave his new family and go back home to bunny burrow. She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't. Thinking of her son gave her the strength to start pushing back hard. The pig was surprised. "What the?!"

With all of her strength and some she didn't even know she had, she pushed him up enough that she was able to dig her feet into his chest. The pig was mad. "Why you little..." He didn't get to say another word. Judy watched as his eyes went into shock. Judy felt something wet and warm hit her collard shirt. It was the pig's own blood. Both the pig and Judy looked down to see the tip of a large knife protruding from the pig's chest. Judy looked above the pig to see Raymond the polar bear had shoved a large knife deep into the pig's back. The pig rolled it's eyes into the back his skull and breathed his last. Raymond picked him up and threw him to the ground. He wiped his knife off with a kerchief he kept in his jacket pocket.

"Why did you do that?!" Screamed Judy. "I was pushing him off! I could have beaten him without killing him!"

Raymond looked down at her. "He was very close to plunging that knife in your chest. Even if you got the upper-hand again, there was no guarantee he still wouldn't kill you. This lawn was a battleground and there's no place for a fair fight. That pig was an assassin and you were his target. You should be thanking me. This life isn't 'beat up and capture', it's 'kill or be killed'. Simple as that."

Judy looked up and got a good look at the battlefield of Mr. Big's front lawn. Many dead rats and shrews littered the ground. The injured shrews were being attended to while the injured rats, some of which Judy injured herself, were shot as they were crawling away. She wanted to throw up. She clasped her paws on her mouth and ran back towards Mr. Big's house.

Raymond the polar bear threw the dead pig over his shoulder. "Hey Luigi! Tell Karlov we're cooking up a ham and cheese omelet tonight!"

Judy walked by Mr. Big. He congratulated her. "You did good work out there Judy. Yer a hell of a fighter, but you lack that killer instinct."

Judy turned to look at him. Her black streaks making her look like Jack Savage were smudging away. "You'd be surprised. Sir. I thought we had a deal! Keep casualties to a minimum!"

"I said I couldn't guarantee it. In case you didn't notice Hopps, the other side didn't get the memo. They were out for blood. That pig nearly killed you and that cheetah you knocked out? He got back up and put a gun to my head. I dropped him into the trap door you got one of your feet on right now."

Looking at the floor, Judy jumped back.

Mr. Big continued. "Now don't get me wrong, you did pretty good out there. Impressive even, but I lost two good wolves because you didn't finish the job."

"I'm sorry sir." Judy replied. "I thank you for keeping Nick safe, but...sir?"

"Yes?"

"I want me and Nick out of the family. I'll always be besties with Fru-Fru and she's welcome to visit me anytime, but this life is horrible! I don't want to end up in a situation where being connected with you might put my kids lives in danger."

"I understand completely." Mr. Big replied. "I killed Nick's father, he tricked me into burying my grandma-ma in a skunk-butt rug. I protect him in prison and you protected me from Rusev's hitmen. Errr...mostly. Consider us even. I'll have Kevin continue to protect Nick until he's out of prison. After that, our business is complete."

"I'm gonna go wipe this makeup off and change clothes."

"You do that...Hopps? Go home. Spend time with your son. Family is the most important thing there is."

"That's exactly what I plan to do sir." Judy replied.

Mr. Big looked out his window at the bodies scattered across his lawn. "Heh! Did you know I can't even leave this place to go get a cannoli?! Me and Rusev aren't very different. We both have power and influence, but are prisoners as well."

There was a temporary bedroom set up for Judy. She went inside and started to remove her makeup. She looked in the mirror at the blood stained shirt. _"My god."_ She thought. _"I was actually starting to think that was fun up until the killing. What's wrong with me?"_

Just then, her smart phone went off. "Hello?"

" _Hey Miss H, it's Spots! Mike's been crying for you to get home."_

"Tell him I'll be home in about half an hour. I have some very good news! Nick didn't murder anyone. It's all fake! He's undercover."

" _Yeah, I...I know."_

Judy was shocked. What do you mean you know?!"

" _He told me in confidence that he was doing a dangerous assignment and would be in jail for a few days. He told me so just in case he dies. I...I have your carrot pen He left a message on it in case of his death."_

Judy was furious. "That bastard! He didn't have sex with me to help me relieve my heat, he wanted to steal my pen like a thief!"

" _Calm down! He just wanted to leave a message for you. He wanted to tell you all this himself, but Bogo insisted this was top secret."_

Judy gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah...well. I guess I can understand. I screwed up on one of his top secret assignments before. In fact, when I figured out he was undercover today, I blurted it out in public like an idiot! I guess Nick has a right to not trust me."

" _It's not Nick! I'm sure he wanted to tell you, but the chief was insistent."_

"Does anyone else know?"

" _Ummm...well...Michael does."_

"WHAT?!"

" _Hold up! He found out by accident. He can hear incredibly well and he overheard Nick talking to Bogo. He knew even more than me! Nick had him keep it a secret and bought him a necklace to give to Cotton."_

"Oh great! Now he's bribing my son?"

" _Michael feels guilty about the whole thing and I think he's about ready to burst! At least we can now we can let the cat out of the bag."_

"...Why do you have a feline trapped in a bag?"

" _No, mo-Miss H, it's an express-"_

"You let that cat out right now young lady!"

" _I mean we can let the secret out!"_

"...Oh!...Oh yeah. I also have some more good news! While in jail, Nick is being protected so he shouldn't come into any harm."

" _Oh thank God! Cotton will be so relieved! She's been crying all day."_

"Aww! The poor thing. Where are you guys now?"

" _At the 'Little Mammals Fashion Emporium. We've been here for two hours and I'm bored out of my damn skull!"_

"Oh? Is Cotton trying on a bunch of clothes?"

" _No. It's Petey. He LOVES clothes! Especially suits. He keeps mixing and matching. I never knew he was so into fashion."_

"Oh...Do you think he might be gay?"

" _Naahh. He dresses more 'pimpin' than 'fabulous'. Not every guy that's into fashion is gay y'know? He like bow ties. He says they're formal, but playful."_

"Ha-Ha! Well, it's nice that he has something he seems passionate about. You guys should wrap everything up and I'll be home soon."

" _Alright Miss H! See ya!"_ With that, they hung up the phone.

 **ZPD Maximum Security Prison 1:15pm**

"What do you mean I can't talk to chief Bogo?!" Nick shouted at the guard.

The burly tiger crossed his arms. "Visiting hours are from 10am to 1pm. You just missed it buddy!"

"Look, I'm a cop! I'm supposed to be undercover, but now,my covers blown and everyone knows it! My life is in danger! I have to leave!"

"If you're a cop and the murder was a fake, then where's the body? It seems no one can find it."

"I don't know! Humphrey was fine when I left him. Hey. I'm allowed one phone call! I DEMAND I get to make that call!"

The tiger lowered his arms. "Alright then. Follow me." The tiger led Nick to the telephone while Kevin followed behind him for protection.

Nick was allowed to make his call. He got to the reception desk. The receptionist, Melvin the goat answered. _"Hello. You've reached the ZPD. How may I assist you?"_

"Mel? It's Nick! Nick Wilde!"

" _Nick Wilde, the killer?!"_

"No! No! I've been undercover the whole time, but my cover's been blown! I was able to scrounge up some info on the Big Cheese, but now I need chief Bogo to get me out of here! Get him on the phone! Please!"

" _Hold on."_ There was two minutes of silence. _"Sorry Nick, he's in a a real bad mood right now and is super busy. He isn't accepting any calls."_

"WHAT?!"

" _Do you want me to leave him a message?"_

"Yes, tell him hugs and kisses and I wish him all the best. Also, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

" _Don't worry Nick. As soon as he calms down, I'll tell him everything. Bye Nick!"_

"WAIT! I need him to-"

" _Click!"_

"Mel? Melvin!"

The tiger put his large paw on Nick's shoulder. "That's your call buddy. Come along!"

"But!...But!"

"But nothing!" said the Tiger. "You can all him to visit you tomorrow."

Kevin put his paw on Nick's back. "Relax! You can go back to your cell and I'll watch over you until lock up."

"Thanks Kevin, but I hope I don't have to be here the whole night." Nick replied. "By the way, there's been something I've been dying to ask you."

"Is it whether I hate Raymond for ditching me at the crime scene when the cops showed? Nah. It wasn't personal, just business. It's best for Mr. Big to have only one bear in jail instead of two."

"Actually I was gonna ask why Tomy made an action figure of you and Not chief Bogo. You had like, ZERO lines in the movie!"

"I dunno. I guess it's because my figure came with Mr. Big. He was funnier in the movie than Bogo."

"True. True. Also, what's with that Target exclusive bundle with all of the figures, but with different colored clothes? I've never worn a pink shirt!"

"Quit worrying about action figures and stop breaking the fourth wall! You've got bigger troubles."

 **Meanwhile, two Police cars were in front of the Los Lobos hideout...**

The police had their dart guns drawn and their doors open. "Are you sure this is the place?" Detective Oats asked.

"Definitely." said officer Wolford. "I don't like ta talk about it, but I was a member of the Los Lobos gang in my teenage years. They hate me more 'dan anyone because I grew up ta become a cop."

They approached the large barn that looked abandoned from the front, but had much more going on inside. Officers Trumpet and Higgins posed on one side of the door while Oats and Wolford waited on the other. Pennington stayed by the car in case of an emergency.

" _Psst! Hey Wolford!"_ Higgins whispered.

" _Not now Higgins!"_ Wolford snapped.

" _Do you want to follow last with me?"_

" _No. Why?"_

" _Because we both like it from behind!"_ The hippo and officer Trumpet both started to giggle.

Wolford growled. "I'll show you behind!" The wolf the kicked open the door. All guns were facing forward. "FREEZE! POLICE!"

The place was empty. No trace of the gang anywhere.

The officers carefully looked around. Detective Oats noticed a few things. "Not too dusty. There's some fresh beer cans in the trash. They were here recently."

Higgins looked through some drawers. "Detective Oats! Come here!"

"What is it?" The horse looked at what Higgins was holding. "Receipts. Check receipts from the Polarski foundation?...Polarski. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It's Rusev's last name!" Wolford said. "He must use it as a fake company."

Oats figured it out. "That means Rusev is working with the Los Lobos gang! He must know where your brother is Higgins!"

As Wolford was looking around, he stepped on a button. It made a tiny "BEEP!" noise.

"DON'T MOVE!" Screamed Oats.

"Why? W-What's wrong?" Wolford asked.

"You just stepped on a bomb switch. If you lift your foot, we're all dead!"

A chill went down Wolford's spine. Then, they heard a tape playing nearby.

" _Los Lobos kick your ass!"_

" _Los Lobos kick your face!"_

" _Los Lobos kick your balls into outer space!"_

" _Buenos Dias estupido coppers! No doubt one of you idiots hit our switch just now. If you haven't blown up yet, let me tell you what's gonna happen. Three seconds. Once you lift your foot, the bomb will go off in three seconds. Not enough time to make the front door or the back door before the bomb goes off. Oh and tell Higgins that if he wants to see his brother again, he'll be a good little boy and do exactly what we say when we say it! Unless, this is Higgins on the button, in which case, 'Whoopsie!' As for the poor soul who stepped on the button? Say your goodbyes amigo. You're dead."_

Wolford was solemn and serious. "Guys? Get the hell outta here."

Higgins was in tears. "M-Maybe we can slip something heavy underneath your foot!"

"Too risky! The whole place could blow up with you all in it! Look! Just...just go."

Higgins was crying his eyes out. "Tim! Tim! I'm sorry for those things I said! I was just kidding you! I was just happy that a straight person experienced that I experience as a gay man, y'know? I had something I could relate with you that no one else in the ZPD could! I'm sorry I teased you! I'm so sorry!"

"Heh! That's alight Higgins. I'll just haunt you for the rest of your life. Oats?"

"Yes?" the horse asked.

Tears were flowing down Wolford. "Tell... _SNIFF!_..t-tell my wife I love her and that I know she'll be a wonderful mother to my kids. Tell Terry she's the most special woman I've ever met and she'll always be my little sister and I love her dearly and also... _SNIFF!..._ also tell the guys back at the precinct that they...they were my brothers and I'll never forget them, even in heaven! Now go!"

Officer Trumpet had to hold Higgins back the hippo was bawling. "WOLFORD!"

"GO! NOW!"

Trumpet grabbed Higgins and carried him out. Detective Oats ran outside them. They saw officer Pennington. "What's going on?"

"RUN!" shouted Oats.

Tears streamed down Wolford as he stood and shouted. "You underestimated me and my team assholes! You won't get away with this!" Then, he had a thought. _"Hmm...I wonder if it's still here."_

Moments went by. He finally built up the courage to take off and tried to make a run for it. Three seconds later, the entire place blew up in a massive explosion and crumbled to the ground. The shockwave of the explosion almost tilted the police cars over.

"WOLFORRRRRD!" Higgins screamed. They went back to check, but realized it was too late. A shirt came fluttering down from the sky. It was on fire and Officer Wolfdor's badge was pinned to it.

"I'll break the news to Bogo myself." said Oats with tears steaming down his cheeks. "Officer Wolford is dead!"


	8. Chapter 8: Roll Over and Play Dead

Chapter 8: Roll Over and Play Dead

 **A/N: Sorry this one's a bit short and late. I got a Playstation VR and have been having some fun with that. Plus I've been super busy with two of my close relatives having their birthdays one day apart.**

 **Q & A Time: _Dear Joey JoBob, you seem to have a fair amount of gay characters in your stories. Are you gay yourself?_**

 **A: No, but I do have some gay friends and I respect the gay community greatly. I just think adding things like a form of homosexuality or some kind of handicap adds an interesting aspect to a character. Besides, the majority of the characters are still straight. Out of Nick's family, only Spots is lesbian while Judy is bisexual (but leans towards men). In the ZPD, it has become a little larger with Brie (Lesbian), Higgins (Gay), Clawhauser (Bisexual and pretty right down the middle) and Fangmeyer (Transsexual). Brie and her wife are based on a married lesbian couple I've known for twenty years.**

 **Q: _How come some chapters come out faster than others?_**

 **A: I find writing to be like pool. There are some chapters where I have my shots lined up perfectly and I'm able to just pour it out with no problems. Then there are some chapters where I have to line up the angle to get it just right and sometimes rethink it over and even delete full paragraphs because I wasn't happy with a certain aspect. Those ones take much longer, but I still enjoy doing it.**

 **The Los Lobos Hideout 1:45pm**

"GO! NOW!"

Trumpet grabbed Higgins and carried him out. Detective Oats ran outside with them. They saw officer Pennington. "What's going on?"

"RUN!" shouted Oats.

Tears streamed down Wolford as he stood and shouted. "You underestimated me and my team assholes! You won't get away with this!" Then, he had a thought. _"Hmm...I wonder if it's still here."_ Woldford thought about his past life when he was a gang member with the Los Lobos.

 **The Los Lobos Hideout. Nine years earlier...**

Tim Wolford was howling and hanging outwith his gangbanging buds. He was starting to feel regret about their last heist.

"Hey man!" Tim shouted to another gang member. "You didn't need to kill that old lady! We already had the money!"

"Shut up Tim!" The gang member growled back. "Don't be such a pussy...cat! We got to make a statement not to cross us!"

"I'm not a pussycat! I'm an alpha wolf! But needless killing's gonna bring the cops down on us!"

Just then, the lookout for the gang bursted into the the room panicking. "Guys! The entire Gato gang is coming this way!"

"Oh shit! Barely any of us are here right now! We're gonna get slaughtered! Quick! Use the secret exit! There's a long slide we can take down out of here!"

With that, one member opened a fake panel on the wooden floor and the gang dove in, exiting far away from the hideout.

 **Back to the present.**

"If it's still there, maybe there's a chance!" Wolford kept his foot on the button, but twisted himself around to face the table in front of him. He knocked it over and there on the wooden floor was the hidden latch for the panel.

Wolford tried to lean and reach for it, for he knew too much reaching might take his foot off the switch and blow him up. "Can't reach it! What do I do?!" Quickly, he thought up a plan. He took off his police shirt and fashioned his badge to the sleeve. "Here goes nothing!" He flung the badge and shirt at the latch...miss. "CRAP!" He tried it again. The latch caught. "YES!" With the other sleeve, he pulled the flap open, but his badge caught on the door and he couldn't retrieve it. "Rats!" Guess I'll have to retrieve it later."

Wolford tried to psyche himself up. "Ya got three seconds to dive inta 'dat hole and get enough space between you and the explosion. You can do this. You can do this!"

He finally built up the courage to take off and tried to make a run for it. He lifted his foot off the button and dove into the hole. Hid body slid down the escape hatch just as the building exploded. The shockwave temporarily deafened him as a huge fireball stated chasing him down the long slide.

If that wasn't enough, the escape hatch hadn't been used in years and Wolford's face got covered in webs. "AAAAH! PPHHTTT! SPIDERS!" The slide went a fair distance from the exploding house as Wolford dropped to the bottom, but there was still a narrow hallway between the slide and the exit and the fireball was coming up fast.

" _RUN! RUN! RUN!"_ Thought Wolford. The hallway was pitch black barring a tiny bit of sunlight cracking through the door ahead. Wolford's night vision started to kick in and he saw some skateboards resting on the sides. "Thank God fer a teenager's love'a skateboardin!" He grabbed the skateboard and flung it near his feet. He then jumped onto the board and kicked his leg as fast as he could.

The wall of fire was coming up fast, be he was near the exit. He was kicking away at the ground, making the board go as fast as he could. But there was one problem. "Awww crap! The door's closed!" He saw a boarded-up old window with a tiny bit of light seeping through the cracks. He ducked on the board to help gain his momentum and he leaped for the window. Keeping his arms in front of him, he smashed through the window right as the wall of fire and remaining shockwave pushed him outside even further.

He landed on the ground. It was over. "I'm alive!...HA! HA! I'M ALIVE!"

Well...mostly over. "I'm alive! I'm...ON FIRE! YIPE!YIPEYIPEYIPE! My ass! MY ASS! Stop, drop and roll!" He dropped to the ground and rolled around...on dry grass, making things worse. "IT'S SPREADING!" He ran away from the dry grass with his tail and back in flames. Finding some green grass nearby, he rolled in it quickly and took out the flames. The dry grass behind him burned away but had no way of spreading so it died down.

Wolford panted and gave himself a moment to rest. "Whew~ If 'dat was any closer, I'd be toast! He looked behind him. His tail had no fur on it at all. "Ooooh my poor tail! I look like a giant rat! Those Los Lobos boys are gonna pay!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Chief Bogo was in talks with Melvin the dispatcher. "I want a trace put on all incoming and outgoing calls. We need to find out who this spy amongst our group is and fast!"

"Understood chief!" The young goat, Melvin said with enthusiasm. "You can trust me to get the job done!"

Just then, line one on the ZPD phone rang. "I'll get it chief!" said Melvin. "Hello?...It's for you sir."

Bogo picked up the phone. "Yes?...Oh! Detective Oats. Have you found Humphrey yet?...Los Lobos have him?!...Rusev?! I'll have him questioned right away! Anything else?...Oats, you're hesitating. Spit it out!"

Bogo's fur turned a slight shade pale. His eyes bulged from their sockets."Oh God. OH GOD! NO! NO!...He was one of my best men! Well, not really, but he was a really nice guy! I just went bowling with him last week!...No, no! I'll tell his wife. It's my duty. _SNIFF!_ Oh God! Yes,,,come back to the station for now and we'll work something out. He's probably got Humphrey at his mansion. Yes, you can tell Terry, just...break it to her gently. I couldn't stand to look at her face when you tell her. He was her best friend in the whole world...Th-thank you Oats...Goodbye." With that, Bogo hung up the phone.

Melvin was concerned with the expression on Bogo's face. "Bogo? Chief? What happened?"

"They...they...were at the Los Lobos hideout looking for clue's into Higgin's brothers disappearance when officer Wolford tripped a bomb. The others made it, but...officer Wolford died in the explosion."

" _GASP!_ Oh no!"

"It's terrible! They couldn't find the body, but the whole thing blew up and burned to ash so all they have is his badge and a tiny bit of his shirt."

"How terrible!" said Melvin.

"Melvin. I need you to keep this top secret for now. I'll inform the press when the time is right. Until then, tell no one! Okay?"

"Understood chief!" With that Melvin left.

Bogo sat there. His hooves rubbing over his face as he sobbed. "Wolford! _GASP!_ Oh God! You were one of the best!" Just then, Bogo's smart phone rang. "Who's calling my smart phone?!" He picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Hey chief! It's Wolford!"_

"Don't talk to me right now Wolford, I'm upset and grieving because Wolford died!" He was about to hang up when it finally hit him. "WOLFORD?!"

" _'In 'da fur! Or at least half. My back half's been burnt off!"_

"You're alive! I've just been told you were dead! This is wonderful news! But...why are you on my smart phone and not transferred through the ZPD line?"

" _Because we both know we can't trust anyone right now! Too much information's been leakin' out. I think the Los Lobos gang knew we were comin'! You didn't tell anyone else I wuz dead, did ya?"_

"I was about to call your wife. Only Detective Oats, Higgins, Trumpet and Pennington think you're dead. Oh! And Melvin was in the room during the call. We know there's a connection between the Los Lobos gang and Rusev. We're going to interrogate him as soon as Oats gets back."

" _They didn't tell anyone else did they?"_

"Oats was on his way to tell Terry the bad news."

" _Holy crap! Stop 'im! I don't want Terry ta think I'm dead!"_

"Alright, I'll get on the phone immediately."

" _One other thing! Tell him not ta tell anyone, but don't tell 'em I'm alive just yet."_

Bogo was confused. "What?! Why?!"

" _Because only the two of us know I almost died, but didn't. If word gets to 'da prison that I'm dead, then our list 'a subjects gets real short. Ya dig?"_

"I see...that's pretty smart Wolford, coming from you!"

" _...Thanks? Anyway, if 'dem Los Lobos jerks are workin' wit' Rusev, 'dat must mean Humphrey must be at his old mansion! 'Dat's the other reason I need 'ta stay dead. If we go over 'dere, guns a blazin', dey might kill him! I'm gonna go in 'dere, cause a distraction and get him outta 'dere myself."_

"That's real risky Wolford."

" _I died once today, what's one more time? Besides, I owe 'dem some payback and what better way 'dan stealin' 'dere prize hippo?!"_

Bogo thought it over. "...SIGH! Okay, go for it! If you pull this off, expect a big bonus. Just don't screw it up!"

" _When have I ever let ya down? Don't answer 'dat! I'll be careful. I promise. Try ta keep yer convos to yer smart phone fer now. Wolford out!"_ With that, Wolford hung up the phone.

Bogo quickly got back on the phone with detective Oats. "Oats! I've ummm...changed my mind! Don't tell Terry just yet. I'll notify her later myself. I don't want word to get out just yet that Wolford's dead."

" _Oh dear! Terry was busy, but I already talked to Clawhuaser. He was really upset."_

Bogo wiped his brow with his hoof. "Oh great! Well, nothing we can do about that now. Get back here and we'll fry Rusev for some information."

"Okay sir." Oats responded. "By the way, you're taking all this awful well!"

"I have to Oats. I wouldn't be a good chief if I fell apart."

After he hung up, Bogo noticed that line four of the ZPD phone was lit. "That's odd. We only use that line when the other three are busy." He quietly, lifted up the receiver and listened in, putting his hoof over the mouth of the phone to cover is breathing.

" _Thanks for the info! Rusev and the gang will be glad to hear that Wolford is dead! The Big Cheese is sure to reward you handsomely for your services."_

Bogo heard the conversation end and he hung up the phone. "I don't believe it! The traitor! There's only one person it could be and now...now I know EXACTLY what to do!"

 **Moments earlier at the Clawhauser's home 2.20pm...**

Terry and her new mother-in-law Alice were busy baking in the kitchen when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" shouted Ben as he ran to the door.

When he opened up the flap, the rack of officers all sitting on each others shoulders fell over. "WWOOAAHH!" They landed with a thud.

Ben was a bit concerned. "Guys! Are you okay?!"

Oats brushed himself off and helped pick up the other officers. "We're fine. Why is your doorbell up so high?!"

"It's a giraffe apartment." Ben explained. "We have a flap right here. All you had to do is knock! So what's the news, hooves?"

Oats bowed his head in sadness. Higgins was behind him and did the same. "I'm afraid I'm here to report...to report the death of officer Tim Wolford."

Ben put his paw up to his mouth in shock. "W-W-What?! No! That can't be!"

"We...we were investigating a missing person report and...it led us to the Los Lobos hideout. Upon investigating, Wolford stepped on a switch for a bomb. Eventually, he had to move his foot off the switch and...that's when the place blew up. There was nothing left but ashes and his badge. I'm...I'm sorry."

Ben was close to breaking down. "Wolford! Oh GOD! Wolford! Yesterday, he...he called me brother and now...now he's gone!"

Higgins ran up and hugged Ben. "It's going to be okay Ben! Do you want us to tell Terry?"

"NO! At least...not right now. We have important company over and I need her to be at our best. We may be adopting some children if we can impress this nun. I'll tell her tonight."

"Do you think you'll be able to hold up?" Higgins asked.

"I have to." Ben replied. "For... _SNIFF!_ For her sake! Wolford wanted her to be happy and by Gosh golly heck, that's what I'm gonna do!"

Oats put a hoof on Ben's shoulder. "Call us if you need anything. We'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Ben replied. They left and he shut the flap. He returned back into the kitchen.

Terry noticed him right away. "That sounded like Oats. Is something wrong?"

Ben panicked. "WRONG?! Wrong? W-w-why would anything be wrong?! Mom, can I talk to you in private for a moment? Honey, you're doing a fantastic job on those pies! I-I-I can smell them from the door!"

"Thank you fluffball! Terry replied. Auburn gave me the recipe. It's Tim's favorite."

"WOOLLLFORRD!" Ben sobbed as he left the room.

Ben's mother followed him, but as she was leaving the kitchen Terry asked her a question. "What was THAT all about?!"

"Beats me." Alice replied.

Moments later, Alice followed Ben into the extra Giraffe room they were getting ready for Suzie. "She's gonna need a new bed! This one's broken. Now, Benji, can you..."

Ben turned around and hugged his mother tightly sobbing onto her shoulder. "WOLFORD'S DEAAAD!"

Alice was shocked. "TIM Wolford?! Terry's partner?!"

"Her best friend in the whole wide world! They've been close for years and I just found out he died in an explosion! I...I can't tell her right now because the nun and Suzie will be here soon, but I-I-I'm going crazy!"

Alice rubbed his back. "Calm down baby. Mama's here. I didn't know him too well, but I know you guys were very close."

"D-During our wedding ceremony, I...I kissed him on the lips when he wasn't expecting it. Even though he was straight, he was cool with it! That's the kind of guy he was! So understanding! That was the first time I kissed a man!"

"What about that time in high school when you told me about.."

"Glen doesn't count! He was Glenda at the time!"

"Look sweetie. You're strong. You'll get through this. Just...just try not to think too much about it and focus on the kids and pleasing that nun! That's your goal for tonight! Tell Terry later."

"Okay!...SNIFF!...Okay. Thanks mom. I'm glad I've got your shoulder to cry on."

"Always dear."

 **Meanwhile, at Nick's apartment...**

"Goodbye Mrs. Otterton!" The three littlest kids all hugged Mrs. Otterton at once. They loved their new, incredibly huggable babysitter and enjoyed the time spent with her. It helped distract them from the worry of Nick being in jail.

"Hey! Save one for me!" Spots shouted as she picked up and hugged the otter. "Holy cow, you're soft! Thank for helping me out today. I don't think I could've made it through otherwise."

"Don't thank me." She replied. "Thank Judy. It was her idea."

Spots smiled. "Yeah. I owe her. She'll be here in about ten minutes. Come by any time! We love having you. Bring the family!"

"I will!" Mrs. Otterton said as she went out the door. "I'd do anything for Judy. Ask her if she'd be up for 'Free Fun Night' next Friday at the Mystic Springs Oasis. She can bring Nick if he's out of jail by then. Bye!" She shut the door behind her.

"Bye!" Spots said back. She was a little confused about her message. " 'Free Fun Night'? Whatever. Hey guys! Now that she's gone, there's something I need t-"

Michael finally broke and started yelling. "NO MORE SECRETS! I CAN'T STAND IT!" He started sobbing. "I found out that Uncle Nick is in jail because of a mission! He didn't kill anyone!"

Spots tried to interrupt. "I know Mike! I was about to tell-"

"Nick made me keep it a secret and that's why I got the necklace! I'm Sorry Cotton! I'm sorry! It's supposed to be top secret, but I can't stand it!"

Cotton was trying to calm him down. "It's okay Michael! I'm just glad daddy's not a murd-"

Michael was still bawling and confessing. "Me and Petey are secret brothers! Nick had us go through a whole ceremony because...because I want Petey to be my big brother so he can take care of me!"

Petey was upset. "Dangit Mike! Now _THIT! t_ he thewet's out and we're no longer bwotherth! We can't have gweens in our dinner fo' a week!"

"Who said that?" Asked Spots.

"Daddy."

"Eeehh. I think he was kidding." She replied. "Okay Mike, you got it all out of your system. You done?"

"If there's a spot on my pants, it's because I peed a little while waiting for the bathroom at the mall!"

Petey patted Michael on the back. "Dude, you're thupposed to thay i'th a dark bwue patch of the denium. Pway it _BURK!_ cool next time!"

Spots finally got a word in. "Okay Mike! You're right. There's should be no more secrets between us. We're family! Christie? Petey? Me and Michael knew dad was going undercover but were under strict orders not to tell you guys. I know you two were hurt, especially you Christie, but dad made us swear not to tell you guys. I'm only telling you guys now because Judy knows as well. She also gave me some great news! Dad is safe. While he's undercover, he's being protected and he should be out by tomorrow or Saturday. Now, does anyone have anything else they want to get off their chest?"

Cotton fidgeted. "Well...I'm mad you didn't tell me until now!"

"I understand." Spots replied.

Cotton continued. "But I'm even more mad at daddy for making Michael keep it a secret and hurting both him and me!"

"Well, you can tell him next time you see him. Petey you got anything?"

"I kinda wike Cotton the way Mike doeth. Thee's cute!"

Everyone was shocked. "PETEY!" Shouted Spots. "That's your sister!"

"Tho? We _HURK!_ We ain't bwood!"

Michael thought about it. "Well...I do love you like a brother and if mommy and Nick get married, we'll all be family anyway. I guess I can share her with you. We'll trade days!"

"WHAT?!" Spots shouted. "NO!This will not be happening!"

Petey chimed in. "I'll take Mondayth, Wednesdayth and _KRETCH!_ Fwidayth. You can have the weekends and Tuesdayth and Thursdayth!"

Cotton was happy. "YAAAY! I get two boyfriends! Gimme a big kiss Petey!"

Petey went to go kiss Cotton and Spots stopped him. "No, no, NO! You two are not kissing! You are not sharing Christie like that and that's final! Sheesh! Friggin bunnies! Only six years old and they wanna be swingers."


	9. Chapter 9: Pie Face

Chapter 9: Pie Face

 **ZPD Maximum Security Prison 2:45pm**

"Aw c'mon! Let me outta here!" Nick prostested.

"Nuthin' doin!" Kevin replied. "I told the boss I'd keep you safe and that's what I'm gonna do!"

Nick was stuck in Jake's cell with the redneck fox. "Just give it up Nick!" Jake said. Besides, you're safe here with me and Kevin keepin' guard."

"Why couldn't we do this at my cell?" Nick asked. "I can still smell my dad there and it takes me back to my childhood."

"Because Eye and Twitch are still goin' at it on the top bunk."

"Eww. Okay, I guess I've just switched cellmates. So. How long are you in for Jake?"

"For assisting a kidnapping and destroying a chunk of Little Rodentia?" Jake said with a solemn tone. "Eight years. Five years with good behavior."

"So...five years." Nick said with a smile. "You got any plans when you get out?"

"To see my mama and apologize ta her for being such a failure. Then...I dunno. I don't think a guy like me with a criminal record has much goin' fer him."

"Don't say that!" Nick said with authority. "This is Zootopia, where anyone can become anything. What do you want to do with your life?"

"Well...nah! It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I...I kinda want to become a chef. My momma was always a great cook and I loved her dishes."

"Deja' Vu!" Nick replied. "Dude! I can make that happen for you."

"Get outta here."

"I'm serious! One of my best buds is a fat fox in Bunnyburrow named Gideon Grey who's a great baker. I recently bought a restaurant. Stupidly, out of spite I'll say, But...I don't know how to cook and I sure don't know how to bake. Maybe Gideon will take that place off my hands and make something out of it and I'm sure he'd hire on you!"

"Even though I got a criminal record?"

"Sure!" Nick said with confidence. "He wasn't exactly a saint in his early days himself."

Jake started to cry as he hugged Nick. "Thank ya Nick! All I need is a chance ta better myself! I'll be a better fox! I promise ya!"

Just then, the cell started to get surrounded by a few of the Los Lobos boys. They kept their distance from Kevin who was guarding the cell door. " 'Awww! Boo-Hoo! I'm a loser and I wanna improve myself!' Too bad! Yer a just a sly, conniving fox and that's all people will see you as!"

Nick was upset. He stood up and confronted the wolf. "That's a lie! He has just as much of a chance of making something great of himself as you have!"

"What are you talkin' about?" said one of the gang members. "I'm a wolf! They'll only see me as a threat or trying to steal their girl. That's it!"

"You're wrong!" Nick replied. "There's tons of opportunities for wolves. I know some that are security guards, mechanics even several cops! One of my best buds is officer Wolford!"

"Was." Said one of the wolves with a grin. "We just got word our former member, Tim Wolford tripped the bomb we planted in our old secret hideout. He went boom!"

Nick was shocked. He sobbed into Jake's shoulder. "No...NOO! He's gonna be a father! This can't be right!"

One of the older gang members was shocked. "Tim? I know he left us but...he was my homeboy."

"Screw him!" Snarled the other wolf. "Anyone who leaves our gang is a traitor!"

The older wolf was getting pissed. "Screw him?! Screw you!" The two Los Lobos gang members got into a fight both getting shocked in the process. The others just watched. Suddenly, a mysterious voice came through the crowd.

"That's enough!" He grabbed the two wolves and separated them Pinning their bodies to the ground. He was shocked a little, but maintained control. It was an old, black jaguar with a scar over his eye. "You want to fight, do it someplace else!"

Nick squinted to see who it was and he was pleasantly surprised. "...Manchas?!"

"Ola' Wilde! I was in the other predator wing when I heard you were here and came over. I'm here to help protect you too. I owe a debt to Mr. Big. After the Night Howler incident, people were afraid of me. I couldn't be seen walking down the street without someone running away from me. Mr. Big kept me on as his personal limo driver. This did lead to some jobs that required a getaway driver and I got caught and wound up here. I only have a few months on my sentence and I'll be out again."

"See?" Said on of the wolves. "You can't even make an honest living doing anything else but working for a crime family. Just like me!"

"That's were you're wrong!" Shouted Manchas. "I now have enough money saved up that I'm going to go after my dream. I'm going to create my own touring company for Zooptopia! We'll have buses and cars to take tourists around to see the best sights the city has to offer. I love this city and I want everyone else to see it the way I do!"

"That's wonderful!" said Nick as he wiped some tears from his eyes in grief of Wolford. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You don't have to settle for less just because of who you are! A wise bunny once told me 'change starts with you' and I believe that one hundred percent. Look at me! Just two years ago, I was a low-down, sneaky fox who was conning people out of their cash. Now, I'm a well-recognized officer of the law! Look at Lionheart! He was our first predator mayor!"

"PFFFT! Whatever!" said the Wolf. "Chico, Pablo, let's leave these losers!" As the wolf left, he noticed his friends stayed behind. "What the hell?! Come on!"

Pablo turned around. "Actually...you go on ahead. I want to hear more of what this guy has to say."

He wasn't the only one. Nick noticed he was starting to draw a crowd of predators around his cell. None of them we fighting him or being threatening. They just wanted to hear what he had to say.

The wolf growled. "Screw you then!" He left in a huff getting a mild shock for his anger.

"We're drawing a big crowd." Nick stated. "Hey guys? Why don't we continue this in the prison library? We'll have more space."

Kevin let Nick and Jake out of the cell and the crowd followed Nick to the library. He now didn't just have protection, he was changing some prisoners lives and they were following him despite knowing full well that he was a cop. Despite the sorrow in his heart for Wolford, Nick felt a great sense of positivity for what he was accomplishing.

 **Nick's apartment building. 2:45pm**

"Mommy!" Michael made a mad dash to the door as Judy stepped inside. He practically tackled her down as he jumped into her arms.

"Woah!" Judy said as she smiled. "Are you trying to hug me or attack me?"

"I missed you!" he cried. Weeping a little.

"Well you have to get used to that. I work a full time job and I won't always be here. Although, I may be here for awhile. I got suspended for trying to investigate the case."

Spots was surprised. "That's bullshit! Why did they suspend you?"

They all walked over and sat on the couch as Judy kept talking. "Because the case is supposed to be on a 'need to know' basis and I fought with the chief about it. So, I just did some sneaking around myself. I got into Wolford's computer and found a copy of the surveillance video."

Spots turned to the kids. "Remember that kids. If your boss tells you not to snoop around, just steal someone else's files."

"Got it!" Petey said as he wrote it down with a paper and crayon.

Spots looked over. "Those are just scribbles!"

"I haven't learned to write yet."

"I didn't have any other choice!" Judy protested. "Anyway, as I looked through the video, there was almost a half second delay from the time Nick fired the gun to the time it impacted the hippo. It's all fake! The only thing I couldn't do was interpret what Nick was saying to the hippo on the video just before he fired the gun. Luckily, I found this very nice, deaf tree shrew who was lesbian and could read lips and agreed to watch the video and interpret it...provided I went on a short date with her. Anyway, after the date..."

Spots stopped Judy in her tracks. "WOAH! WOAH! Hold it! You can't just skip past going on a lesbian date! Details!"

Judy was trapped. "Hooo-boy! Okay then. Ummm...I went to a bar and grill called 'The Taco Dip'."

"The one on Walnut street?" Spots asked.

Judy was surprised. "Yes! How did you know that?"

"It's a lesbian bar. That's where I'm going to celebrate my 18th birthday." She looked over at the kids. "You guys can't come to that. We'll plan something else."

Judy just rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY, I was looking over the tape when I saw this tree shrew at the bar. I noticed she was signing to her friend, but her friend was talking normal so I deduced she could read lips. I know sign language myself, so I talked to her. She started flirting with me and I asked her if she could interpret what Nick and the hippo were saying in the video. She agreed ONLY if I went on a date with her. The conditions were one dance, one kiss, then she'd watch the video."

Spots was paying attention with intensity. "So where'd you two go?"

"To a place called 'The Rabbit Rumba'. It's a dance club that plays big band swing music. Now Stacy, that's the tree shrew I mentioned, she didn't used to be deaf. Back when she could hear, she loved big band music so she had me sing 'Cheek to Cheek' as the band played and watched my lips as I sang."

She danced with Michael and sang for a bit as an example. She then put her son down and continued. "We then had a kiss that lasted for about ten seconds. Then, she finally looked over the video."

Cotton was angry. She yelled at Judy. "You cheated on daddy!"

Judy tried to defend herself. "No! I didn't! I had to see what they were saying on the tape and that was the only way she'd go through with it!"

"Did you like it?" Cotton asked. "And you have to be honest! We're all being honest with each other now!"

Judy bowed her head. "To be honest, yes. For that short time, i was magical. But I let her know clear as day that I'd never see her again! I love your father very, very much and I only did it to find out the truth. It helped ease me to no end realizing it was all an act, but then, as we were heading out of the club, Mr. Big's men grabbed me!"

Spots was shocked. "WOAH! Mr. Big?! The mafia boss! Why?!"

"I-I-I didn't understand at first. Nick and I were good friends of the Big family and especially Fru-Fru!"

Spots jaw dropped a look of shock and betrayal was on her face. "W-what did you say?!"

"Fru-Fru's youngest is named 'Judy'. I'm her godmother. It's a long story, but we became friends whe-"

Spots was enraged and she grabbed Judy and picked her up. He teeth were bare "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD DAD DO THIS?! MAFIA KILLED MY MOM AND DAD AND YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THEM?! YOU TRAITORS!"

Petey was getting worried. "Thpoth! Put mommy down! Pwease!"

"She's not my mother and she sure as hell ain't yours! She's just a dirty cop!" She threw Judy back down onto the couch with force. With tears in her eyes, she ran into her room.

"Wait!" Judy said as she hopped off the couch and ran to Spots room. She pounded on the door. "You don't understand! We didn't have a choice! Just hear me out!"

Spots shouted from inside the room. "Go away you crooked cop! I'm not listening to a word you say!"

"Yes you are!" Judy yelled. "I'm not going anywhere until we talk!"

 **The Clawhauser's home 3:00pm**

"Is it done?!, Is it done?!" Terry said in a bit of a panic.

"Yes!" Alice replied. "The pies are finished! Stop panicking!"

"I can't help it! She'll be here with Suzie any minute!"

"Well, you not going to impress anyone acting like that."

"You're right! You're right. I have to remain calm."

"Yes. Calm."

"Assertive!"

"Assertive."

The doorbell went off and she jumped high in the air. "AAAHH! She's here!"

"So much for calm." Alice replied. "Ben! Can you get that?"

Ben was still lost in thought over the death of Tim Wolford. His mother yelled for him again. "BEN!"

Ben finally woke up. "Oh! R-right! I'll get it!"

Ben walked up to the door. "Come on in! The flap's open!"

With that, Suzie foolishly shoved her large head and neck through the door, knocking into Ben and forcing him to hold onto her head as she knocked him into a wall.

"Hi future daddy!"

Ben was stuck to the wall. "Suzie! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Sorry daddy! The door was locked so I decided to crawl through the flap!"

Ben pushed himself off of her head. "Sorry about that. Just call me 'Uncle Ben' for now. Are you sure you can fit?"

"Tee-Hee! 'With great giraffe's comes great responsibility!' "

Ben chuckled. "Good one! Where's sister Camella?"

"Right behind me! There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

Suzie tried to fidget her way in. "I'm stuck!"

Terry came out and saw the commotion. "Oh no! Suzie!"

"Hi future mommy or Aunt Terry or whatever. Care to pull me in?"

"Hold on!" Terry said. Her and Ben pulled with all their might to get Suzie through the flap. "C'mon! Everyone! Pull!"

It took all of their strength, but Suzie finally slipped through. Her burst inside made her slam Terry and Ben into the wall nearby. "OOF!" they shouted together. They then started to laugh. Ben and Terry got up and hugged Suzie's neck and kissed her on the snout.

"It's great to see you Suzie!" Terry exclaimed.

"You too!" Suzie replied.

Just then, Alice came out of the kitchen. "What's all the racket?!" She finally eyed Suzie who was still lying down."

"Is this my future grandma?" Suzie asked. She got a reply when Alice ran up to give her a hug as well.

This heart-warming moment was interrupted by a loud "A-HEM!" coming from near the flap. Everyone turned their heads to see sister Camella at the door holding the mountain lion cub, Sarah..

Terry was the first to greet her. "Oh! Sister Camella! I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly. We were so excited to see Suzie."

"Hmmm...quite." The camel said with a drone tone. "You DO know she can't come through the flap like that everyday right? That was quite a struggle I saw, getting her in."

"Oh! Well,..y-yes. We had the door locked after last night, but we didn't factor getting her in this morning. If she hadn't tried to come through the flap we could have given her the key. Since we can't even reach the doorknob, it might be a good idea to give her our house key for the giant door. We have a separate lock for the flap."

"I see. Entrusting the security of you home to a 12 year-old child."

Terry was starting to grit her fangs. "Well, we need SOME solution and I don't see any other way. Anyway, let me introduce you to my moth...Oh my gosh! Sarah!"

"Mommy!" Sarah exclaimed.

Camella just kept her droll tone. "So, you finally noticed hunh? She's been sleeping on my shoulder this whole time. I wasn't going to bring her, but she cried and cried until I finally gave up."

Terry picked up Sarah and rubbed her muzzle to hers. Meanwhile, Ben introduced Alice to Camella.

"Camella, this is my mother, Alice. She's been helping up prepare for your visit."

Alice shook hands with the camel. "Such a pleasure to meet you! Me and Terry have been getting things ready for you AND...we made some pies!"

Camella was pleasantly surprised. "Oh! How nice."

"Let me go them." Alice replied as she went into the kitchen.

Ben approached Terry as she was cuddling Sarah. "Hey now! You got to spoil her last night and I've not even got to hold her yet!"

Terry giggled, but reluctantly gave up Sarah to Ben. "Tee-Hee! Okay, you big baby! Here you go!"

Ben got to hold his possible future daughter for the first time. He spun her around in the air which she enjoyed. "Wheee! I love my new, fat daddy!"

"As Terry and that comedian say, I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"

Terry decided to lighten up the conversation some more. "Oh by the way sister, while we were making the pies, me and mom came up with a joke! What is a camel's favorite dessert?"

Camella did not look pleased. "Oh, we're already going with camel jokes. Lovely. Let me see...a desert dessert?"

Terry giggled. "CUDstard!"

"..."

"Y'know? Like, custard, only you add 'cud' to it."

Camella just gave her a deadpan look. "Because camels chew their cud...cute. Specist, but cute."

Terry realized she flubbed that one. "Eh-Heh...heh." Fortunately for her, Alice came out with the pies.

"Here we go!" Alice said with enthusiasm. She was holding the pies on a tray. "We got one apple pie for us and for Sister Camella and Suzie, a specially made, hay pie! I found the ingredients off of Zoogle."

Camela gave it a whiff. "Mmmm smells delicious!"

Terry volunteered herself."I'll take the apple pie to the table."

Alice warned her. "Careful dear, it's hot!"

"Oh, no worries!" She picked up the apple pie and it was much hotter than expected. "YIKES! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

She fumbled it in her hands until she accidentally threw it...right into sister Camella's face. The hot apple filling was starting to scold her. "AAAHH!"

Terry freaked out. "I'msosorry!I'msosorry! I'm so sorry!"

Suzie laughed while Clawhauser panicked. "Suzie, don't laugh! Mom get cold washcloths! Here Suzie, hold your sister!"

Suzie took Sarah. "Hee-Hee! C'mon Sarah, I'll show you our new bedroom."

"Not! Funny! My face is burning!" Cried Camella.

Ben came up with a plan. "Don't worry! I got you!" He went up to sister Camella and started licking her face all over. "Mmmmm! _Lick!_ Mom! This pie was delicious!"

Camella hated it at first, but part of her was getting turned on. "Wait!...Stop...This is...inappropriate."

"What? _Lick!_...I'm just helping... _Lick!_...You."

Camella protested, but part of her loved it. "No...Don't...Mmmmm" With that, she shocked Ben and Terry by opening her mouth a swapping tongues with the cheetah.

Ben quickly backed off. "Woah! Sister Camella!"

The nun was shocked and incredibly embarrassed by her actions. "Y-Y-You put that sinful thought in my head! I hadn't been licked like that since...since my CATtholic school girl days!"

Ben was a bit miffed at the notion. "I was just cleaning the apple off of you before it burned your face! You're the one who put your ash tray-tasting tongue down my throat!"

Camella had enough. She quickly got her clipboard out of her purse and started jotting things down on a piece of paper.

"What's that?!" Terry asked.

"It's a list." Camella replied.

"A...A good list or a bad list?"

"A list of everything I experience here. I need to report everything to the state before deciding on your adoption."

Terry got very worried. "Oh dear!"

Alice came with the washcloth and started wiping Camella's face off. "Here you go. I heard yelling. Did I miss anthing?"

"NOTHING!" Terry quickly shouted. "N-Nothing of interest happened! At all! Now, let's go into the kitchen where Sister Camella can enjoy some hay pie before anything else goes wrong. Although, I doubt it could get worse."

Just then, suzie ran out of her room without Sarah. "Aunt Terry! Sarah climbed too high up the eucalyptus tree in my room and I can't reach her! She can only use her upper half so she can't climb down! Please help!"

Terry was panicking. She had a huge fear of heights and now had to climb a tree taller than Suzie. "Me and my big mouth!"


	10. Chapter 10: Another Officer Down

Chapter 10: Another Officer Down

 **Nick's apartment 3:30pm**

Judy sat against the door of Spots room. Michael and Petey were in her lap and Cotton was sitting across from her in the tiny hall. She still didn't trust Judy fully after she was mean to Nick in Bunnyburrow, but was interested in what she had to say. Spots was sniffling on the other side. She was mad at Judy and Nick for not telling them of their connections to Mr. Big, the head of the biggest mafia family in Zootopia. She felt hurt and betrayed by them. Especially since another mafia head, Rusev, killed her birth parents. Judy started to explain exactly what happened.

"It happened during my first big case. I had 48 hours to solve the mystery of the missing otter, Emmitt Otterton and I needed Nick's help. I didn't trust him a all at the time because he'd conned me out of twenty bucks the day before."

"What happened to them?" Michael asked.

Judy was confused. "Happened to who?"

"The twenty bucks! Did they all run away?"

Judy laughed at her son's naivete. "Ha-Ha! No honey, not bucks like male rabbits or deer. I mean money!"

"Oooh!"

"Anyway, we had gotten the license plate of a limo Emmit was driven in. It lead us to Tundratown and the limo we investigated belonged to Mr. Big! His polar bears snatched us and brought us to him. Mr. Big was ready to ice the both of us because your father sold him a rug made of skunk butt back in his con-artist days. However, the day before, I had saved Mr. Big's daughter, Fru-Fru from getting squashed by a giant doughnut sign that a weasel I was chasing through Little Rodentia knocked over. Since I saved his daughter's life and complimented her (honestly, she does have the best fashion sense), he let me and Nick live and made us part of the family. You see Spots...We didn't WANT to be part of the family, but if we had refused, we'd be dead by now. It was all happenstance."

Judy continued. "As far as today goes, he almost iced me again."

"Why?" Spots asked from the other side of the door.

This made Judy happy. She was at least listening to what she had to say. "Because Nick unknowingly re-started a war between Rusev and Mr. Big. He thought he could get on Mr. Big's good side while in prison. So earlier today, he beat the hell out of Rusev with a barbell."

This made Spots giddy with joy. Nick had gotten revenge for her parents. "HA-HAA! YES! Go dad!"

"He did so in Mr. Big's name. However, what he didn't know was that Mr. Big and Rusev had a truce. It was a stalemate that kept out any more bloodshed. So now, your father had ticked off both sides."

Cotton was at full attention and worried. "So what did you do?"

"The war started almost immediately. Within the hour that Nick attacked Rusev, Rusev's mob came to Mr. Big's home to wage war. So...I made Mr. Big an offer. Have his men protect Nick in the prison and I'd protect him by fighting in the war outside on his front lawn alongside his men. I dressed myself up in heavy makeup and a tux to look like Jack Savage so if any police or reporters came around, they wouldn't find out I was working for Mr. Big. Also, Rusev wouldn't find out it was me and come after you guys. I kicked a lot of butt out there. I used a bo staff and took out waves of enemies!"

She got up and displayed some of her martial arts moves. "I took out a cheetah twice my size. HEE-YAH! Then a swarm of rats. Hee-Yah! HAA! POW!"

The kids were giggling, but then Judy settled down and sat back on the floor. "And then...then it got real. TOO real! I found some real competition in a pig covered in tattoos who was also a mixed martial artist. It was my bo staff versus his nunchucks and it was going pretty good for while. But then, I got too overconfident, we dropped the weapons and fought with punches and kicks. I was doing okay, but...but then he tackled me and brought out a huge pocket knife!"

The kids gasped as Judy kept talking. "His weight was too much for me! The knife came closer and closer to my chest and...and I thought of everyone I'd be leaving behind if I died right there. And I thought of you Micheal and...and it gave me strength. Strength I didn't even know I had! I pushed back. I managed to get my feet under him to push him off when Raymond, the polar bear shoved a huge knife right through the pig's chest!"

Michael had a few tears running down his cheeks. "H-He died?"

Judy hugged her child closely. "Yes. A lot of people did on that lawn. It became all too real. Both sides lost a lot of lives. I told Mr. Big then and there that while I'd always be friends with Fru-Fru, me and Nick were done being part of his family. He agreed and I washed off the makeup...and blood and came back here. I hope I never have to do something like that again."

Judy looked over and saw Cotton in tears looking back. "Y-You almost lost your life to protect daddy?! Even though he kept secrets from you?!"

"Yes! I love your father. Even if he doesn't fully trust me."

For the first time, Cotton ran over and hugged Judy close to her. She cried a little in her arms. " _SNIFF!_ Thank you! You can marry my daddy now!"

Judy giggled. "Hee-Hee! We'll see!"

Judy, Michael and Cotton fell backwards when Spots opened the door she was leaning against. They all laughed as Spots stood over them, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Okay, Miss H. I guess I can forgive you. I just wish you and dad had told me sooner!"

"What's this 'Miss H' crap?" Judy replied. "Earlier today, you called me 'Mom'. I used to hate that, but now...now I kinda like it!"

Spots giggled as she picked Judy up. "Oh, is that so? Well, I'm not calling you 'Mom' again until I see a ring on that finger. Speaking of which, guys? Now!"

Spots put Judy down, then grabbed her paws. All the kids got down on one knee and put their paws on Judy (Cotton had a hard time because her knees went backwards). "Okay! Three...two...one."

They all said it in unison with Michael's words being in parentheses. _"Judy (mommy), will you please marry daddy (uncle Nick)?"_

Judy gasped and was genuinely surprised by this. "Awww guys! Did Nick put you up to this?"

"No mommy..." Michael replied. "We came up with this ourselves!"

"It was actually Cotton's idea." Spots said.

Judy looked down at Cotton, then picked her up and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Yes! Yes I will gladly marry your father! But first, we need to come up with a way for me to propose to him. Let's go back to the couch. I'll make us some snacks and we'll think up some plans."

Spots interrupted Judy for a moment. "By the way, Mrs. Otterton invited you and dad to a 'free fun night' at Mystic Springs Oasis next Friday. Do you know what that's about?"

Judy threw her hands up in frustration. "UGH! Not that again! I'm not interested in doing that kind of thing!"

"What do you mean?" Spots asked.

Judy whispered to her. _" 'Free Fun' means 'free love'. I'm guessing Friday nights, the Mystic Springs Oasis does a bit more than nudity. The Ottertons are...well...into that kind of thing. Have been for years, I found out."_

"No kiddin'?" Spots replied. "And she wants you and dad to..."

"Ssshhh! Keep it down! Yes, but I would never do that! Did you know their youngest isn't even Emmitt's?! He doesn't even seem to care!"

"That's sad." Spots replied.

"Mind you, they're sweet people,. They just have a wild, secret life. I figured as much when I was searching for Emmittt and found out he went to a nudist colony and delivered flowers for the mafia."

"I think I know more about Emilia Otter now than I ever wanted to." Spots replied.

Judy chuckled. "Yeah. When it comes to their private lives, we otter mind our own business! Ha-Ha! Get it?"

Spots just looked at Judy in disgust.

Judy was miffed. "Oh that was funny and you know it!"

"Now I know why you love dad." Spots replied. "You have the same poor sense of humor."

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhauser's home...**

Terry was nervous as she looked up at the 30 foot tall eucalyptus tree towering high in the middle of Suzie's bedroom. She was very nervous. She had a massive fear of heights, but she had to push past it to rescue her potential daughter Sarah out of the top of the tree. Despite her bottom half being paralyzed, Sarah lets nothing deter her from running or climbing and sees things that she shouldn't be able to do as a fun challenge. But now, she has climbed near the top of the tree using her upper-body strength and doesn't have the ability to climb back down.

Terry was scared and looked to the other for help. "Ben honey, do you think you could climb it?"

"I'm too fat and out of shape!" Ben replied.

"...Alice? Mom?"

"I'm way too old to be climbing high trees like that. Not with my bad hip."

"S-Sister?"

"Are you kiddin'? I'm old! Also...HOOVES!"

Suzie came up from behind Terry and picked her up. "Don't worry Aunt Terry! I'll put you up as high as I can reach and you'll be most of the way there!"

She grabbed Terry by the waist and lifted her up much to her protest. "Wait! No, wait! EEEEE!"

"Here you go!" Suzie said as she put Terry on a high branch of the tree. "I'll be right here to catch you if you fall, so don't worry!"

"IF I FALL?!" Terry said. She had her eyes closed. "Wh-which way t-t-to the base of the tree?"

"It's to your left." Suzie replied. "And you need to look! Just don't look down!"

Terry opened her eyes and immediately looked down. She got a huge sense of vertigo as the ground seemed like it was a mile away. "EEE! Why did I open my eyes?!"

Suzie gently brushed her snout against Terry's muzzle. "I'm right here mama. I won't let anything happen to you. You can do this! You're a tough cop!"

Terry smiled. "You're right! I can do this!" She willed herself to the base of the tree and dug her claws in and started to climb.

She shouted out for Sarah. "Sarah! Sarah! Are you there?!"

"I'm up here new mommy!" Sarah replied. "Come get me! This tree is fun! I got a nice view!"

"This isn't a game!" Terry shouted back. "You can't use your back legs and you can easily fall!"

"C'mon new mommy! Don't be such a fraidy-cat!"

"I'm not a fraidy-cat! I'm just worried and scared!"

Sarah teased her. "Fraidy-Cat! Fraidy-Cat!" She teased Terry by hanging off one of the branches. "Look what I can do!"

"Stop it!" Terry yelled below her. "Please don't move! I-I-I'm scared to death as it is!"

Sarah started swinging from the branch. "Wheeee!"

Terry freaked out "Oh my gosh! Stop!"

"I'm okay new mommy, I..." While her front claws were dug into the branch, they were tearing through the bark and she was sliding off. "...HELP!"

"SARAH!" Terry screamed.

Her claws slipped through and Sarah started to drop. Everyone gasped as she fell about five feet through the air, but with one paw, Terry managed to catch her and cling her to her chest. "Gotcha!" Terry froze for a moment as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Through sheer motherly instinct, Terry gently bit into the scruff of Sarah's neck so she could climb down the tree down.

Angry and upset, Terry tried to talk with a mountain lion cub in her mouth as she climbed down. "Ooo aww in big twubble yung wady! I otta fpank ooo!"

"I'm sorry." Sarah replied.

"Durn white yur foowy! I waf fcawed haff to deaf!"

Suzie tried to but in. "Aunt Terry, I can..."

"Nod now!" Terry said as she climbed down further. She was unaware that she was already well past the point where Suzie could grab her.

"Why did ooo do diff?!" Terry asked Sarah.

"I don't know!" Sarah replied. "Kids tell me I can't do this or that because my bottom half don't work, but I can still wag my tail and...and with my skates I can still run and...and with my claws I can still climb. I don't care if I'm handicapped! I can do what anyone else can do if I try hard enough!" Sarah started to cry. "I don't wanna be in a wheelchair when I grow up! I wanna run! I wanna jump! I wanna climb!"

"Ooo cun do wots of dose fings!" Terry replied "Bud oo god do know or wimits! Ooo cand do effweyfing!"

"I know." Sarah sniffled. "I can't even use a potty! I'll have to go in a diaper for the rest of my life and smell like poo when I'm playing with other kids! They make fun of me and call me stinky cat! _SNIFF!_ It's not fair! I wanna be normal!"

"Wife's nud aways...Wad's diss soft bwanch?"

Terry finally looked up and saw Suzie looking down at her. Suzie giggled. "That's the dirt around the base of the tree. You're on the ground Aunt Terry!"

Sure enough, Terry was standing on solid ground. Delighted beyond belief, she put Sarah in her arms. "I did it?...I DID IT! I climbed all the way down on my own!"

Ben and Alice ran up and hugged Terry and Sarah. They were both delighted. Camella just jotted some things down in her notes.

Ben was proud. "Oh honey! That was great! You were so brave!"

"You did very well considering the circumstances." Camella said. "Still, you'll need to put some metal shielding down on the center of the tree to keep her from climbing again."

"Good idea and thank you." Terry replied. "Now, let's finally go into the kitchen before something else terrible happens!"

 **ZPD Maximum Security Prison 4:15pm**

Nick had a nice, large audience of prisoners in the prison library listening to his every word. He was very happy and content that so many prisoners wanted to change their criminal ways and just needed someone to talk to them.

"It's like a very wise bunny once told me. 'Change begins with you. It begins with me. It begins with all of us.' We predators...we're not the violent criminals society wants us to think we are!"

He got a _"YEEAH!"_ response from the crowd. "This is why the Big Cheese's plans will fail. He's expecting a ton of predators to go out and attack all the prey out there and frankly, it's not in our nature! It hasn't been for a millennium!"

Just then chief Bogo and several officers came into the prison. Nick noticed Bogo right away. "Hey buffalo butt! Over here!"

The prisoners laughed. "HA! 'Buffalo Butt!' " Jake repeated.

Bogo talked to Nick. "Hello Wilde. We're not here to get you out. We're escorting Rusev up to interrogation. We have several questions for him regarding his connection to the Los Lobos gang and the missing whereabouts of the hippo you...(he moved his hooved fingers in quotations) 'shot' last night."

Nick was shocked "Rusev has him?!"

"We believe so." He pointed to the elder wolf in the audience around Nick. "You. You're with the Los Lobos gang, correct?"

"I was, but not anymore. I'm with the Wilde Boys now!"

Bogo arched an eyebrow. "Wild Boys?"

"With an 'E' at the end." Nick corrected Bogo. "Jake started the gang. They're a group of prisoners who want to better themselves through rehabilitation."

Bogo leered at Nick. "Hmmm...Not sure how I feel about that. You DO realize everyone here knows you're still a cop. Right?"

"I know..." Nick replied. "But they have my back and Mr. Big's men are protecting me from Rusev."

The elder wolf approached Bogo. "Mr. Chief...sir. I do have some information regarding the missing hippo. I'd be more than happy to share that information with you."

Bogo was surprised. "Excellent! Come with me. You may get some time off your sentence."

Just then, they heard a voice from behind. "Pathetic traitor! You sneetch!" It was Rusev. The large polar bear was in pawcuffs and being escorted by officers Delgato and Simmers (a grizzly bear).

Bogo turned his attention back to Nick. "By the way Wilde, I'm sorry, but until we rescue Higgin's brother, we don't have enough evidence to release you just yet."

Nick was shocked. "What?! But you just said, everyone knows it's an undercover job!"

"Yes, but the press doesn't know that, and I doubt they will without the evidence. The fake gun is missing and so is the victim. If we go to trial with this, the judge will say we're covering for an officer. Before I release you and go to the press, we need Higgin's brother back."

Nick was furious. "You can't do this to me! I did my job you rat bastard!"

"I'm sorry!" Bogo replied. "You'll be out soon. I promise."

Jake put a paw on Nick's shoulder. "It's alright brother. We need you here right now anyway. C'mon tell us some more stuff. You're inspiring us!"

"Hold on!" Rusev replied. Pulling against the officers he went over to Nick. "Now Rusev is not sayink he has heeppo held up somewhere, but eef I deed, I would tell men to look at surweillance tape on news and copy bullet hole shooting heepo deerectly in chest! Makeenk sure you stay here a long time! Heh, heh, heh! HAA! HAA! HA!"

The officers pulled Rusev back while Jake and Kevin held Nick down. "You won't get away with this!" Nick screamed. "You just confessed in front of a ton of people!"

"Crookeed cops and preesoners! No pheeshycal evdience! HAA! HAA!"

The officers yanked on Rusev. "Come along! Now!"

Jake pulled on Nick who was struggling to get at Rusev. "Calm down brother!"

Nick was still yelling. "Dammit Bogo! Let me out! RUSEV!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhauser's ….**

Everyone was seated at the kitchen table. It wasn't as large as a normal giraffe table as Ben had it replaced a while ago. Camella and Suzie were enjoying the hay pie while Ben was looking through the cupboards.

"This is quite delicious!" Camella replied. "You did a very good job Alice. Especially for someone who hasn't worked with hay before."

"Thank you!" Alice replied. "I'm just sorry about the apple pie. Ben you have any snacks for the rest of us."

Ben was a bit sad. "I guess I'm going to have to dig in to my doughnut rations."

Camella was surprised. "You have doughnut rations?!"

"Oh yes! In case I need a fix. I have them all in Puppaware boxes to keep them fresh. Let's see..Monday's all gone...No Tuesday donuts...Here! I have my Wednesday and Thursday stash left! Let's eat!"

Terry was a bit surprised. "Honey! There's like three dozen donuts here!"

"Your point being?..."

Terry just sighed. "Nevermind." She then munched on some donuts and shared them with Sarah who she was holding in her arms.

"Ahhh..That was good." Camella said. Terry and Ben were happy that she was content, but then, she suddenly pulled out a cigarette and started to light it much to Ben and Terry's dismay.

Terry pulled Camella's arm down just as she was about to light the cigarette. "E-Excuse me, but we don't smoke in this house."

"So?" Camella replied. "I do."

Alice butted in. "But we have children inside right now. Second-hand smoke is a killer!"

"Just tell them to go into the living room." Camella replied.

Ben had enough. He stood up and talked directly to the sister. "I'm sorry sister. We want to do everything to please you during your visit, but I absolutely refuse to have smoking in my house! You'll have to light that outside."

Terry agreed. "I'm with Ben on this one. I...I'm sorry sister."

Camella shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then. If you need me, I'll be outside. But first..." She got out the list again and started writing some notes down. Then, she got up and left.

Terry was scared. "Not that list again!"

Suzie noticed something. "That's funny...She never smokes in front of the kids usually. She always smokes in the kitchen when there's no one around."

Terry handed Sarah to Suzie. "Why don't you two watch TV for a bit?"

"Okay!" Suzie replied and she carried Sarah into the living room.

With the three sitting privately in the kitchen, Terry put her paws to her face. "Oh GOD! Can this get any worse?!"

Ben and Alice just looked at each other with worry. However, Terry took notice. "What?! What are you keeping from me."

"It's...it's..." Ben replied. "I'll tell you tonight when this stuff is all clear."

Terry was angry that Ben and Alice were keeping a secret from her. "No secrets! Tell me now!"

Ben put his paws to his face and wept. "I-I-I...I'm so sorry Terry! Detective Oats came to the door and told me just before Camella arrived. Wolford...He...he was caught in a huge explosion and...AND WAS KI-HI-HILLED! OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

Terry just froze. A look of shock went over her face and she froze there for a long time. Finally, she spoke. "No...No! That can't be! He's my best friend! MY FIRST LOVE! NO! NOOOOO!"

She ran past the children in the living room and bolted out of the flap outside. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "NNNNNOOOOOOO! AAAAWWW-HAAAWWW-HAAAAWWW!" She fell to the ground. Sister Camella saw the whole thing and went over to her. "Terry! Terry! Relax! It was just a test! I would never smoke in front of the children!"

"I-It's not that." Terry replied as Camella helper prop her up and onto a bench outside in front of the brownstone building. "M-M-My best friend in the whole world just died! MY partner at work! I-I-I can't live without him! I just can't! Oh God! Poor Auburn! She's pregnant with his litter!"

Camella patted her back. "You must be going through hell right now. Here, let me get you some tissues."

She dug through her purse for tissues just as a suspicious-looking, teenage cougar walked by. "Excuse me ma'am. Do you got the time?"

Camella foolishly went to look up at her watch when the cougar snatched her purse and made a run for it. "MY PURSE!" Camella shouted."

Terry was pissed beyond belief. Today was not the day to steal in front of her. She took off running for the thief. "Oh no you don't! Freeze! ZPD! I'm an officer of the law!"

The panicked cougar saw the large tiger in pursuit of him and he quickened up his pace. "Oh shit!"

Terry was in full race mode. She started to run on all fours and was catching up to the perp.

Ben bolted out of the flap of his front door and saw Camella. "I heard yelling! What happened?!"

"A young cougar just stole my purse and she took off after him! Hurry!"

Ben did just that. He took off as fast as he could. He paced himself so he wouldn't run out of breath quickly.

The cougar tried to take a shortcut down an alley. Bad move on his part as it was a dead end. "Oh no!"

Sure enough Terry was right behind. She stopped just ten feet in front of him. Her claws were unsheathed. "Look kid...just give me the purse. I've had a REALLY bad day and you're pissing me off!"

The cougar was fumbling for something in his pocket. "S-S-Stay back!"

Terry roared as she leaped at the thief. She landed on top of him with a look of shock in her eyes. He had found the item in his pocket and it was a large knife that had stabbed right through her rib cage.

The teenager panicked when he saw the blood and dropped the purse. "Oh MAN! I'm outta here!" He took off running as fast as he could. Terry got about halfway up but the pain was to great. She clenched her paw at her pain and saw her paw full of blood from where she touched the wound. She fell back down. She was starting to lose vision.

Ben arrived to see her lying in a pool of her own blood. "TERRY! OH GOD TERRY! He ran up and saw the wound. "Hold on!" He took his shirt off and put pressure on the wound. "You have to keep pressure on it or you'll bleed out!" He screamed out loud. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Terry looked up at him and smiled as Ben's tears fell on her like rain.. She could barely talk. "Honey...I got her purse...back." She then passed out.


	11. Chapter 11 The Traitor Revealed

Chapter 11 The Traitor Revealed

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #1: Officer Timothy Wolford**

 **Sex: Male (Heterosexual)**

 **Species: Wolf**

 **Age: 33**

 **Rank: (Only when he doesn't shower.) Police Officer**

 **Background: Tim Wolford grew up in the mean streets of Barklyn without a father and a mother who was very busy working hard to support him so she couldn't always be there. From the ages of 15 to 18, he was rolling with the gang known as the "Los Lobos" until his mother finally set him straight and whooped his butt good. At the age of 22, She forced him into the Police Academy where he actually excelled in his courses and graduated at the top of his class. Sadly, she died on his graduation day.**

 **During his time at the ZPD, he became partners and best friends with officer Terry Fangmeyer. The two had a romantic relationship for a short time despite Terry confessing she was a transvestite. But when things got more serious, her male pheromones kicked in and Tim being straight, couldn't stand the smell and he finally realized he couldn't love her in that way. The two stayed best friends and Terry was even the best woman when Tim married wolf lawyer, Auburn Harris.**

 **Tim and Auburn are now awaiting their first litter. Tim however, is having a real rough day as he was almost blown up by his old gang in a huge explosion. Now, he's on a one-mammal mission to rescue officer Higgins brother Humphrey and get a little payback on his ex wolf-gang brethren.**

 **Authors Notes: _The good thing about the ZPD officers being almost completely mute background characters in the movie is that you can add your own spin to them when writing fan fiction. Officer Wolford originally just started out as a very minor character with a Brooklyn accent who was in the story "Pin Partners" primarily as an in-between for the romantic story between Fangmeyer and Clawhauser, but the more I wrote him, the more I just loved the character. I enjoy writing his accent and I like the fact that for a tough, city cop, he's fairly liberal and open-minded. He's a tough cop with a good heart and a bit of bad luck. Let's see if his luck improves in this chapter._**

" **All That and Dim Sum" Chinese Emporium 4:10pm**

Phat Boi, the Panda was getting upset at the customer in front of him. "For the last time, we do not carry firecrackers in this store!"

Officer Wolford was running out of patience. "Look. I know you have 'dem here. Some of my guys bought them for a party a few months ago! I know they're illegal, but I need 'dem badly."

Wolford got out his wallet and slammed two twenties on the counter. "Maybe 'dis will change your mind."

The panda leered at Wolford. "You're not a cop are you?"

"Do I look like a cop?" Tim replied with a phony smile. "I ain't got no badge and half my clothes are burned off!"

"One moment." replied the panda. He went to the back and got out a large, wooden crate of firecrackers. "Be VERY careful with these! They're not exactly the best quality. They're so sensitive, they'd go off with too much sunlight!"

Tim took the box. "Gotcha. By the way, you may have noticed that 'da back of my clothes are kinda...gone, along with my fur. Had a bit of a fire. You got any clothes in my size?"

The panda mused. "Hmmmm...we don't sell much for clothes." He looked around the back for awhile. "The closest thing I have in your size is a red dress with fake sequins."

"'Dat's poifect!" Wolford replied. "'Dat gives me an idea. Where do you keep yer lipstick and makeup?"

The panda shrugged his shoulders. "You are either going to one hell of a party or you are one weird mammal!"

 **The ZPD interrogation room 4:45pm**

Melvin sat on a bench in the hallway near the main interrogation room with chief Bogo smiling and patting the goat on the back. "Well Melvin, are you ready to see an interrogation in action? It's not to different from the ones you see in the movies and on TV. We need your particular help cracking this case!"

Melvin was excited. "Really? Gosh! I hope I can be a big help!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" Bogo replied. He then saw Detective Oats enter the room. "Excuse me for a moment Mel, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The chief then followed Oats into the room. There, before them in pawcuffs, was the big mafia boss himself, Rusev Polarski. They had a bright light shining on the polar bear and were trying to sweat some information from him. Officers Higgins, Trumpet and Pennington watched from a one-way mirror and had the sound coming in through a speaker.

"Tell us where Humphrey Higgins is!" Oats shouted. "The ex-gang member, Pablo told us that the gang has been working with your men and that YOU assigned them to kidnap him! So where is he?! Is he at your mansion?!"

"I vill tell you notheenk!" Rusev replied. "What does Rusev have to lose?! I am in here for life!"

Bogo intervened. "I could have it so you're put in solitary confinement. That would not only block off communications to your friends, it would drain you of whatever power and influence you have left in the outside world and it would slowly drive you insane!"

"You are bluffeenk!" Rusev replied. "Solitary requires a court review and a judge to look eet over."

"I'll still go through with it." Bogo replied. "Just to see the look on your face when they put you inside."

Oats grabbed Rusev by the collar of his prison uniform. "Tell us who the Big Cheese is! We know you have information on him! How are you getting private information on the ZPD?! Tell me!"

Rusev shoved Oats back. "Back off stupeed horse! I know my rights!"

"He's right." Bogo replied. "You can't touch him like that!" Bogo then got a smile on his face. "Besides...I just realized. He doesn't need to say a word."

Oats was confused. "He doesn't?!"

"Nope. We have someone else whose going to help Rusev give us all the info we need and Mr. Polarski here can just sit quietly." Bogo looked up at Oats. "Watch him. I'll be right back."

Rusev watched Bogo leave. "Vat ees he up to?"

"Beats me." Oats replied.

Bogo had a hunch about Melvin. A hunch he was about to see would pay off. He approached Melvin who was happily sitting at the bench. He wouldn't be happy much longer.

Bogo approached the young goat with a smile. "So, ready to help take down the bad guys?!"

Melvin smiled back. "Yes sir!"

The two walked into the the room together and Melvin's smile quickly faded. "Th-That's...Rusev Polarski!"

"I thought you'd recognize him..." Bogo replied. "...Since you two know each other so well!"

Bogo shoved Melvin onto the chair and slapped a pair of hoofcuffs on the goat. Melvin was surprised and panicked. "Wh-WHAT?! What's going on?!"

Bogo snarled at the goat. He only had a hunch, but decided to try to bluff and see what would happen. "You tell me...TRAITOR! I know all about you contacting the prisoners on line four. We never use that line unless the other three are full! Not only that, I noticed my private files had been accessed and I traced them back to the computer at dispatch! YOUR computer!"

Melvin was frightened beyond belief and sobbing. "Oh God! No! Please! I can't go to jail! My mom will kill me!"

"Your mom?!" Oats chuckled. "I'd be more worried about the prisoners inside."

Rusev glared at the goat. He was scared to since he knew what Melvin knew. "Quiet goat! You say nothink!"

"I HAD to do it!" Melvin cried. "They threatened me if I didn't!"

"Shut up!" Rusev growled.

"They promised me a high position in their new society if I snitched on you guys. They...they promised me my own prey sex slave when the Big Cheese took over! I'm a 19 year-old nerd with no hope of a girlfriend! I couldn't pass that up!"

"Pathetic." said Oats.

Bogo grabbed Melvin by the shoulders. "Now you listen here, what you did is a big enough crime to get you ten to twenty years easily!"

Melvin was sobbing into his hooves. "Oh GOD! Nooo!"

"You want some of those years shaved off so you can go back home to mommy?" Bogo said. "You better start talking!"

Rusev was worried. "He knows notheenk! Everything he says ees lies!"He then grabbed Melvin with his cuffed paws. "You say anythink, I'll KEEL you!"

"Keep him away from me!" Melvin cried. "I-I-I'll tell you everything, just don't let him near me!"

Bogo stood by Rusev. blocking him Melvin. The polar bear was cuffed, but he could still be a threat.

Oats sat down with Melvin. "It's going to be okay son." He offered him a treat. "Salt lick?"

Melvin took it. " _SNIFF!_ Th-Thank you."

"Tell us what you know."

"Up to now, I've been informing them on everything going on at the ZPD. They knew about Mr. Wilde going undercover before he ever arrived in the jail. That's how they got to officer Higgins brother. They knew how the fake crime was going to go down ahead of time. Rusev has him locked up in his mansion surrounded by his men and the Los Lobos gang who have now pledged loyalty to him."

"Just as the old wolf told us." Bogo replied. "What can you tell us about the Big Cheese and his plans?"

"I'm so dead." Melvin sniffled. "I don't know who he is. Nobody does! Not even Rusev."

Rusev smiled back. "There! You see! He barely knows anythink!"

"I know the names of his underlings."

"SHUT UP!" Rusev screamed.

"His third in command is called 'Big Wings' and his second in command is called 'Big Ears.' Oh! And the Los Lobos are the ones who stole the GoodDeer blimp."

Bogo had to hold back Rusev. "I'll keel you, leetle goat!"

Melvin jumped back. "And at least one of the guards is in one it. He was my contact, but I didn't get his name. That's it! That's all I know, I swear!"

Bogo looked at Melvin. "Son, you just got a few years taken off your sentence."

Melvin started kissing Bogo's feet. "Oh, thank you sir! THANK YOU!"

Bogo took his hooves away from Melvin. "Knock it off!" He then looked at detective Oats. "Oats, get Simmins in here to guard these two. Also bring Higgins in. I have a call to make and I want to put it on speakerphone." Bogo then gave a smile. "I think you'll all be in for a big surprise."

 **Meanwhile, at the ZPD Prison Library**

Nick was done giving his inspirational talk to the predator inmates. The prisoners were checking out some books to take to their cells. He led them in a chant.

"What are we?"

" _PREDATORS!"_

"What do we want?"

" _PEACE!"_

This went on a few times until they settled down and left. Both Nick and Jake headed back to their cells with Kevin following behind.

Nick looked back at Jake. "So what book did you check out?"

"A cook book." Jake replied. "With plenty of recipes to try out. I'm just looking at some examples to get a few ideas. What did you get?"

"A book on the mating habits of rabbits." Nick replied with a smile.

They got back to the cell. Kevin watched the door. Nick took the bottom bunk and started reading. "I'm just gonna look at this for a little bit and then take a nap."

"Suit yerself." Jake replied. Just don't ferget dinner. It's on at seven."

"My taste buds want me to forget breakfast and lunch." Nick replied. He then kicked back and relaxed while reading his book. Slowly getting sleepy in the process.

 **Meanwhile, back in the interrogation room...**

Bogo put the speaker phone in the middle of the table. "First off, I'm going to say this right now. Rusev, I heard your little threat to Wilde, so you and the snitch over here, (points at Melvin) won't be leaving this room until Humphrey is found! Now, onto why I have the speaker phone here. Allow me to make a call..."

Bogo dialed a number and the person on the other line responded.

" _Officer Wolford here. Hey chief!"_

Everyone in the room and over in the two way mirror gasped. "It's Wolford!" Higgins shouted as tears streamed down his face. "He's alive! He's alive!"

" _Alive and well done! My back half got a little fried in the explosion. I ain't got no fur on my tail!"_

"Hello Wolford!" Bogo responded with a smile. "We found the traitor. It's our dispatcher Melvin. Say 'Hi' Melvin!"

Melvin was still sobbing a little. "I am SO sorry! I didn't know they were gonna try to kill you!"

Oats was curious. "How on earth did you get out?!"

" _You ferget I used ta be part of 'da Los Lobos gang. They have a trap door with a slide in case 'da cops or a rival gang show up. I used my shirt and badge to pull it open, but it got stuck. I hope ya found my badge."_

"I have it with me." Oats responded. "That explains how it got attached to your sleeve."

Bogo took over. "Wolford. Higgins brother has been taken to Rusev's estate. He's being held hostage for now, but they may kill him."

" _I thought as much. I'm on my way there now. Don't worry chief, I got a plan!"_

"Be careful. The Los Lobos gang and Rusev's men will all be there."

" _I wouldn't worry too much about Rusev's men. Word on 'da street is 'dat a good chunk of 'dem were either killed or injured. Turns out Mr. Big had some rabbit on his side who could really kick some butt!"_

Rusev was really upset. "WHAT?! My men outdone by a bunny?!"

"Could it be?" Bogo pondered. "...Naaaah! Anyway, keep up the good work and be safe! If you pull this off, they'll be a big bonus for you!"

" _'Tanks chief! I gotta go! It's hard ta talk on 'da phone while keepin' my dress from draggin' and runnin' in 'dese high heels! Talk to ya soon. Wolford out!"_

The hung up. "Now there goes a dedicated officer!" Bogo said with a smile, but then he though about it for a second. "Did...did he just say he was wearing a dress and high heels?"

Oats came over to Bogo with some bad news. "Chief, I just informed Ben Clawhauser that officer Wolford was still alive, but...officer Fangmeyer, I mean, Officer Terry Clawhauser was stabbed and suffered some severe blood loss. She's in Emergency as we speak."

Bogo rubbed his brow. "If it isn't one thing, it's another. DAMMIT!"

 **Rusev Ploarski's estate 5:30 pm**

With the Daylight Savings time recently going to "fall back", nightfall was coming early to Zootopia and it was already dark around Rusev's mansion. This made it easier for Wolford to sneak around. He saw his prey. A Los Lobos gang member guarding the front entrance. Officer Wolford was dressed like a canine street hooker with a cheap, red dress and wearing fake lashes, eye liner and lipstick. He eyed the guard and realized he was about his size. _"Perfect!"_ He thought.

He sprayed a bottle of perfume that copied lady wolf pheromones on him. Once on each armpit and one more down below for good measure. He then approached the wolf. "'Ola mi handsome amigo! Am I at the right place? They hired me to come here for some..y'know...fun?" He fluttered his fake eyelashes at the wolf and rubbed his paw against the wolf's chest.

The wolf guard was aroused big time. "Well...maybe it is and maybe it isn't? Why don't we go back towards the bushes and I'll see if you 'pass security' if you know what I mean?"

Wolford smiled at the guard. "Oh I know what you mean! Follow me baby."

As the wolf followed behind he noticed Wolford's back. "What th'...You have no fur on your tail!"

Wolford came up with a quick excuse. "Uhhhh..I'm a Ralf! Half-rat, half wolf. We're a very rare breed. Wanna see if you can make a few more breeds of my kind?"

The wolf was drooling. "Oooh yeah baby!"

He lured the wolf by the bushes, then knocked him out with one elbow shot and proceeded to cuff him and gag him to he couldn't yell out. "I hope yer 'da type of guy who likes gettin' naked and cuffed! Sucker."

He then took off the wolf's clothes and changed him with his own so he looked like one of the Los Lobos. He also took the gang member's gun. "'Dat's phase one complete. Now fer phase two!"

He went to the front of the house and started to line up the firecrackers, paying careful attention not to be seen at the window just in case they recognized him. After it was done. He lit the fuse and quickly ran up to the front of the house.

He banged on the door. "Holy chit you guys! Eets Mr. Big's men coming for revenge! Get out here and defend 'da home! Ándale! Ándale! Epa! Epa! Yeehaw!"

He then ran towards the back of the mansion as the firecrackers went of in a large chain. "Well that was more racist than I meant it to be! Phase two complete!"

When the gang heard the firecrackers, they panicked. "Holy chit! He's right! Everyone to the front!"

As everyone ran to the front of the house. Wolford sneaked in through an unlocked window in the back. There, he found one guard and sneaked up on him from behind. He shoved the other guard's gun into his back. "Tell me where the hippo is or yer dead!"

The wolf guard was scared to death. "Th-They got him in the basement! It's to the left and down the hall!"

"Thanks pal!" He then knocked the wolf out with the back of the gun. Wolford knew he didn't have long before his stunt was found out. He ran down to the basement and slid down the stair railing. He opened the door to find the hippo tied to a chair and another wolf guard.

Wolford had to think of something quick. Luckily, he knew he was dressed in Los Lobos attire. "Hey pal! C'mon! Didn't you hear 'da shots?! We're under attack! I'll watch the prisoner."

"Thanks chica!" The wolf said as he ran up the stairs.

Wolford was confused. " 'Chica?' Aww crap. I still still got 'dat makeup on, don't I?"

Wolford then appeared in front of Humphrey Higgins and took off his gag. Then, he brandished a knife in front of him.

The hippo was scared. "Oh my gosh! What are you gonna do?!"

Wolford went around back and started cutting the ropes tying the hippo to the chair. "Relax! I'm officer Wolford of 'da ZPD and I'm getting you outta here! Capiche'?"

" 'Capiche'?"

"It means 'do you understand'?"

"I understood everything but 'capiche'."

"Deja 'vu." Wolford said, since he had the very same conversation with Ben Clawhauser. He managed to get the hippo untied and he was able to stand.

"Thank you so much officer!" Humphrey said.

"We ain't outta 'da woods yet. Do you know where their garage is?"

"Yes! Follow me. Quickly!"

Wolford followed the hippo who was faster on his feet than he expected. He then heard the commotion outside.

"Hey! There's no one out here! What's goin' on?!" One of the gang members shouted.

"The jig is up!" Wolford said to the hippo "Make it quick before we're discovered!"

Humphrey and Wolford arrived the the garage. Tim locked the door behind him as the gang members started searching the mansion for the intruder. "The hippo's missing!" Shouted on of the wolves.

Wolford found a nice, speedy sports car. "Quick! Press the button to raise the garage door while I start 'da car!"

"How?" Humphrey asked. "You have no keys!"

"HA! Like I need keys." Wolford said with a chuckle. He then pulled down at the wires under the dashboard and cut the ones he needed to connect.

As the garage door was opening, the wolves inside were pounding on the back garage door. "They're in here! Hurry up and go around the front!" One of the wolves shouted.

Humphrey got into the car as Wolford stripped the wires and was hot-wiring the car to start. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Man! You turned this sports car into a low-rider!" Wolford replied after noticing the dip the car took when the hippo got in.

"Less about my weight and more about speed!"

Wolford finally got the car to start up. He buckled in and put the petal to the metal as the door finally fully opened, but there was a rush of Los Lobos gang members coming inside. "Shoot 'em!" They shouted.

"Duck down!" Wolford shouted to Humphrey as he ran over some of the members while racing towards the front gate of the estate. Going full speed, he smashed through the gate and onto the streets.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Shouted Humphrey.

"Shaddap and stay down!" Wolford shouted to the hippo. "They'll be behind us any second and your weight's gonna slow this sports car down!"

Sure enough, about eight Los Lobos members in a large, less luxurious, but still speedy car were following behind the sports car while firing shots at Wolford.

"Told ya." Wolford replied as he sped around a corner. They were now out of Tundratown and heading near Cactus Grove in Saharah Square. "Outta 'da way!" Wolford shouted at a crowd running by.

They barely missed a kart of apples as they drove past. They were coming up on Olive street and today was their farmer's market. They had wrapped up business for the day and were packing things up when they saw the cars speeding through and dodge out of the way. That cars smashed through the boxes of fresh goods.

Wolford saw the train tracks just as the arms were going down. "Oh crap! It's gonna be close! Hold on!"

Wolford went at full speed and smashed through the crossing arms and just barely missed the train.

The car full of Los Lobos members were undeterred. One of them pointed out a large wheelbarrow owned by an elephant was down with it's handles on the ground, making for a not-so perfect ramp. "Quick! Launch off that!"

Sure enough they did. The car launched itse'f into the air and started going over the train. However, it wasn't quite enough momentum and the back wheels hit the top of the train causing the car to flip wildly into the air. "WoooOOOOaaaAAAhhhHHH!" Shouted the gang as the car landed and flipped several times over until it landed upside down.

As they sped away, Wolford and Humphrey saw the whole thing and laughed. "Ha-HAAA! We got 'em!" The hippo cheered.

Wolford slowed down as the drove away towards the ZPD station. He got on the phone with chief Bogo. "Hey chief! You there?!"

Bogo quickly snatched up his phone! "Yes! Yes! Do you have Humphrey Higgins with you?!"

"Affoimative! I'm on my way to 'da ZPD station with him as we speak! Just look fer a fancy spots car driven by a wolf in a hoodie and cheap lipstick!"

With the exception of Rusev and Melvin, everyone in the interrogation room cheered. "Excellent work! Wolford!" Bogo shouted. "Excellent!"

"Well be 'dere in about twenty minutes! In 'da meantime, get a car over by Dry River Road and Olive Street ta pick up some VERY dizzy Los Lobos gang members. Wolford out!"

He hung up the phone and banged his paws on the dashboard in jubilation. "HA-HA! WE DID IT!"

"YOU did it!" Humphrey stated.

"'Tanks brudder!" Wolford replied back. Then he went into a chant.

" _Los Lobos Chased Wolford"_

" _But then, they lost the race!"_

" _Los Lobos flipped their car..."_

The two of them chanted together. _"...INTO OUTER SPACE!"_

Humphrey laughed. "I really hated that chant! They did it over and over!"

 **Nick's cell 6:15pm**

Nick and Jake were snoozing in their bunks, taking a nap. Jake had asked Kevin to wake them up around 7pm for dinner. However, the polar bear was starting to snooze off himself from boredom.

As he was dozing off, he was hit in the back of the head with a hooved punch from Doug the ram. He was sitting on Walter the ram's shoulder's as he did so due to the difference in size. The polar bear was instantly knocked out. Doug jumped off of Walter and Walter dragged Kevin's body into a dark corner.

"Okay Doug!" said Walter. "You deal with the redneck fox up top and I'll get Wilde."


	12. Chapter 12: The Word

Chapter 12: The Word

 **AN – _Yes, I did retcon the time of Nick's kidnapping in chapter one. Outside of re-writing the time, nothing's been touched and the first few paragraphs will be pretty much cut and paste._**

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #2: Nicholas Piberius Wilde**

 **Sex: Male (Heterosexual)**

 **Species: Fox**

 **Age: 34**

 **Rank: Police Officer**

 **Background: Just under a year ago, Nick Wilde passed the police academy (but just barely) and became partners with officer Judy Hopps. The two were close friends, but definitely wanted more. However, Nick, being a predator felt that Judy would get harassed and attacked if society saw them as more than friends, so despite his feelings for Judy and her confessing how she really felt, he kept himself in the friend zone.**

 **Judy however, kept pushing for more. When Nick almost adopted some mice pups whose parents were missing only to show up at the last second, he was heartbroken. So, she ended up moving in with him to share rent and avoid hearing her loud neighbors and keep him company. At the bowling party, where the losers had to kiss the winners, Nick couldn't hold back any longer and professed his love for her in public and in front of their friends and co-workers.**

 **However, it wouldn't last. The very next day, during their trip to Bunnyburrow, Judy and Nick got into a huge fight and broke up. During the trip, they were shocked and horrified to find out the elderly and handicapped children bunnies were being sacrificed to hawks to keep them from devouring the city. Nick, Gideon and another fox helped battle and eliminate the threat and ended up saving some children and adopting them in the process. Nick adopted Dawn Bellweather's niece, Christine. An ewe with backwards legs who he nicknamed "Cotton", a wild Hyena with anger issues named Vivian who he calls "Spots" due to the black spots on her grey fur and finally Peter AKA "Petey", a small bunny rabbit with tourrettes syndrome and a lisp due to a swollen tongue given to him by his abusive former mother. Judy ended up adopting her blind baby brother Michael in order to save him from being sacrificed by her own parents.**

 **The two ended up taking the children back with them to Zootopia and over the next few days, their anger went aside and they slowly became a couple again. Nick now wants more in life than to just follow in officer Hopps footsteps and has begun the ground work on "Preds for Peace". A neighborhood watch type organization to help stop pred on prey crimes and show that predators are not to be feared.**

 **Nick is now in jail with what was supposed to be an undercover operation, but since his cover was blown before he even got into the prison, he's just hoping to survive the night.**

 **Nick's Cell. Thursday evening 6:20pm**

Nick awoke hearing the muffled screams of his cellmate just before feeling a quick jab of pain in the back of his head and going into unconsciousness. Moments later, he woke up with a black hood over his head, his hands tied and his muzzle wrapped tightly. He was panicking. He could barely breathe through his nostrils due to his snout filled with blood.

Another thing concerned Nick. Despite him panicking, his collar wasn't going off. After a long time of being dragged around the prison blindly, the captors drop Nick onto the floor.

Blind and barely breathing, Nick Wilde heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine. "Well, be still my bleating heart! If it isn't Nick Wilde in the fur!"

One of the captors finally pulled off Nick's hood only to confirm his fear. There, in front of him and surrounded by rams was Dawn Bellwether herself. She squatted down in front of him. "I finally got you right where I want you, you bastard! You ruined EVERYTHING! I loved Judy! She was one of my best friends, but she was deceived by you and your slick tongue and you turned her against me, I just know it! Well tonight...tonight, I'm gonna remove that slick tongue from your mouth!"

She came up closer to him brandishing an incredibly sharp shiv. "Now...in order to do so, I'm gonna have to unwrap your muzzle. Knowing what a smooth talker you are, I just know you're gonna try to con me out of it, so...we're gonna play a little game you and I. You get...one word."

Nick gave a look of confusion which led to Dawn kicking him in the head with her hoof. "PAY ATTENTION! I'm going to untie your ugly muzzle and you're gonna give me just one word, ONE...WORD as to why I shouldn't slice off your tongue. If I don't like what I hear, I might just skip slicing your tongue and just slice your throat instead! Boys? Pick him up and undo his muzzle."

Two of the rams picked him up while the other unwrapped his muzzle. Nick gasped for air and panted for a few moments.

"HURRY UP AND SPEAK!" The angry ewe screamed.

Nick glared at Dawn and yelled out the word.

"CHRISTINE!"

Dawn was confused at first. "Christine? Christine wh-...GASP! My niece?! What have you done with my niece?!"

Nick pointed to his mouth, noting he couldn't talk without being kiled.

"Alright! Fine! You can talk!"

"I adopted her." Nick replied. "She's my daughter."

"You lie!" Dawn yelled. "She'd never let someone like you be her father!"

"Check the back of my pants!" Nick insisted. "And what did you two do to Jake and Kevin?!"

They're fine" Doug replied. "We just knocked them out."

Dawn snapped her hooved fingers. "Walter! See what he has back there."

Walter fished around Nick's pants. Nick gave him a coy look. "Oh my! I can tell you've done this kind of thing before."

"SHADDAP!" Walter replied. He then found what he back looking for. It was a picture of Nick's family. Walter handed it over to Dawn. "Here."

Dawn looked it over in shock. She saw Judy, the bunnies and Hyena surrounding Christine and was amazed at just how happy she looked. She hadn't seen that smile in over two years. "She...she really is with you and Judy. How? Why?"

"News gets around this prison. I'm sure you heard about the hawk incident in Bunnyburrow?"

"Yes." Dawn replied. "I was worried for her safety."

"Well, you should have been. She was up for sacrifice. The hawks were going to eat her."

Dawn was shocked "WHAT?!"

"I didn't know it at the time, but she knew. She wanted me to adopt her and get out of there really badly. See that Hyena in the picture?"

"...Yes?"

"Her name is Vivian. I call her 'Spots'. She traded places with her and was willing to sacrifice her life to set Cotton...I mean, Christine free. Luckily, I was able to save them both. She's very protective of her little sister."

"I can't believe that scary-looking thing protects her. You call my niece 'Cotton'?"

"Well...yeah. Due to her fluffy wool head feeling like cotton candy. Just like yours!"

Nick dug her fingers through Dawn's woolly hair and she slapped his paw away. "Hands off the merchandise! So then what happened?"

Nick told the rest of the story about him and Judy's dark adventure in Bunnyburrow. Dawn and the rams along with some nearby ewes listened with great intensity.

Dawn heard everything. She looked over the picture some more. "So the blind bunny is her boyfriend?" She chuckled. "That's really cute!"

"Yeah and if thing's keep going well with me and Judy, he'll be her brother too! That may make things awkward." Nick chuckled.

Dawn chuckled back. But then, tears started to well in her eyes. She looked at the picture with a sense of happiness, then remorse. "She seems so happy. Nick?"

"Yes?"

Dawn bowed her head. "Th...Thank you. You kept her safe while I just got myself in trouble over my petty hatred toward Lionheart and I included all predators in that hatred. If... _SNIFF!_...If you can be that loving to her, then I must be wrong. I...I was supposed to be her guardian, but I got caught up in my own prejudices and selfish need for revenge and left her with no one! I'm a horrible person!" She sobbed into her hooves.

Nick tried to console her. "Now, now...you're not...Ummmm...Okay, yeah. You're pretty horrible."

"Thanks a lot." She said while wiping some tears.

"Well, you did just try to kill be about 15 minutes ago and you tried to use me to kill Judy."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"BUT...anyone who recognizes their mistakes and owns up to them isn't too far gone. I believe that you're remorseful for your actions. I'd rub your back but my paws are tied."

She then looked over at Doug. "Doug! Untie him! He's not to be harmed!"

She then look back over at Nick. "I'm sorry Nick. I misjudged you greatly. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Nick thought for a moment. "Do you have ANY information at all about the Big Cheese or anyone in his chain of command?"

"I-I don't know if I should say." Dawn replied. "It's dangerous for us prey to even talk about him."

Nick put his paw on her shoulder. Dawn, I'm sure you're aware that you're predator enemy number one right now. If the Big Cheese plans go through, your head is likely the first on the chopping block."

Dawn shuddered for a moment. She couldn't deny that Nick was right. She had to fess up. "His second in command is called "Big Ears", but nobody knows his real name or what he is. His third in command is called "Big Wings and we _did_ get some information on him from some mice. His real name is 'Batrov' and he resides with his gang in an abandoned church in the nocturnal district."

Nick was overjoyed. "That's the best information I've gotten since I got here!" He then flung his arms around the tiny ewe. "Thank you Dawn! Thank you!"

Dawn was a bit shocked at this blushed. Her rams however, were ready to clobber Nick. "You want us to kill him now boss?"

Dawn made them back off. "No, no! He's fin-I mean, it's fine! We're good now. We're good...I guess we're not enemies anymore?"

Nick back off a bit and looked at Dawn with a gentle smile. "No...I guess not. It's funny. I have a bad habit of making friends out of my enemies."

Dawn smiled back. "It's a good habit to have. So..Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well..." Nick looked over at one of Dawn's cellmates. "Get that cute, black ewe over here. There's been something I've been fantasizing about for a long time."

 **Meanwhile...**

Wolford arrived at the ZPD station with Humphrey. Oats, Higgins, Trumpet and Pennington all came out to congratulate him. Higgins was especially happy and grateful. He hugged his brother tightly, but when he finally let go of him, he hugged Wolford so tight he thought he was gonna break a rib cage. Tears poured down the hippos face. "Thank you so much Wolford! You're the greatest hero I've ever met!"

"Can't...breathe!" Wolford managed to squeak out.

Higgins wiped some tears. "Wolford, I'm sorry for all of those jokes I made. You are truly and amazing officer!"

Oats was curious. "How did you manage to rescue Humphrey anyway?"

"Simple!" Wolford replied. "I caused a big distraction at 'da front of 'da house and snuck in through 'da back. Cuz 'dats how we like it, hunh Higgins?" He nudged the hippo with his elbow. "In the back door? Heh-heh. HAHAHAA!"

Wolford hugged Higgins and the two started laughing together. Just then, chief Bogo arrived. He looked serious which set Wolford back.

"You okay chief?"

"Officer Wolford, In the twenty minutes it took you to come back, I've been on the phone with the mayor and we've both come to the same conclusion. I cannot in good conscience give you your old badge back."

"W-WHAT?! Why not?!"

"Because...for your bravery above and beyond the call of duty. I hereby grant you this..."

Bogo pinned a new badge to Wolford. The wolf was shocked. "Does...does that say what I 'tink it does?!"

Bogo smiled. "Your bonus is a promotion! Congratulations Sergeant Timothy Wolford!"

Bogo, Oats and the other officers saluted Wolford who couldn't believe his eyes."

"I...I dunno what to say! Th-thank you! I'm so flabbergasted I actually made a 'th' sound fer a change! I won't let you down chief! I gotta call my wife! She'll never believe me! Also ummm. Chief?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are the duties of a Sergeant?"

Bogo chuckled. "I'll fill you in full tomorrow. For now, clock out, and go on and celebrate! Tomorrow, prepare for a ton of paperwork."

As Bogo left, The other officer's patted Wolford on the back and congratulated him.

"OW! OW!" Wolford cried out. "Be careful of my back guys! I've got some serious burns back 'dere! Just look at my tail!"

"Sorry!" Trumpet replied. "Large elephant, large hands!"

Wolford talked to the detective. "By 'da way Oats, didja tell Fangs I was still alive yet?"

"Yes, but I've got some bad news. I talked to Clawhauser and told him you were still alive, but...Terry was stabbed by a purse snatcher."

Wolford's ears dropped in horror. "Oh no! Is she okay?!"

"She's in stable condition in the emergency room, but hasn't woken up from surgery yet."

'Den why am I standin' around here for?! I gotta go!"

Wolford started to take off, but Oats stopped him. "Wolford WAIT!"

"What is it?! Hurry!"

"You...might want to take off that makeup first."

"Heh-heh! Oh...right."

Higgins replied. "I gotta say though, you apply it well! You looked very lady-like!"

"Shaddap Higgins."

Meanwhile, as Bogo was heading back to his office, he was stopped by officer Delgato.

"Sir!"

"What is it Delgato? You're supposed to go and free Wilde."

"That's just it sir! He's gone missing!"

Bogo rubbed his temples. "That's just great. Take as many men as you can and search both wings of the predator cells and hurry! God only knows what kind of torture his enemies may be putting him through."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Yes!" Nick Wilde exclaimed. "Oh God, yes! I'm in ecstasy!"

Doug and Walter looked on at disgust at Nick's fantasy come to life.

"Disgusting." Said Doug.

"I hate him now more than ever." said Walter. "But mainly, because I'm jealous."

"Yes!" Nick shouted in delight. "Oh yes! I always wanted to do this with two lambs!"

Nick caressed his paws around the ewe's soft mounds. "I want to stick my face in between and rub my muzzle all over them!"

He did just that. "OOOHHhohohohoooo!" He rubbed his muzzle between the tops of the two ewe's wool hair, massaging their scalps. "I LOVE WOOL! IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

Dawn was blushing. "O-Okay! I think you've had enough!"

The black ewe commented. "You're friend's weird."

Nick finally stopped. "You're one to talk. Coming from..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Dawn shouted.

"...the black sheep of the family."

"UGH!"

Doug then came to a realization. "Hey! I just realized somethin!"

"Wow Doug." Dawn replied. "You actually had a thought?"

"It can happen. Anyway, if he's the father of your niece, that makes you two brother and sister!"

Nick and Dawn looked at each other for a moment. Nick got a wide grin on his face while Dawn just looked disgusted.

"That's absurd!" She argued.

"No! He's right!" Nick replied. "You're part of my family! I mean, more like sister-in-law than anything, but...I never thought about it like that before! How old are you?"

Dawn blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Under 34?"

"...Yes."

Nick opened his arms wide and gave Dawn a hug. "Little sister!"

"AAACCK!"

"Now, now. Be nice and I'll bring Cotton by for visitation."

Dawn was surprised. "You...you mean that?!"

"Sure! As soon as I get out, I'll bring her by."

Dawn leaped into Nick arms and wept tears of joy. "Oh Thank you! Thank you! I miss her so much!"

"You're welc-" Nick started to sniff the air. "What is that wonderful aroma?"

"Nothing. Just the cafeteria. We're having hay cubes, corn bread, fruit salad, some blueberry muffins I thin-"

Nick was already taking off to the prey cafeteria. His nose leading the way.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted. "They're not expecting a predator to show up! You're going to get yourself in trouble!" She then chased after him.

 **Meanwhile, at Nick's Apartment 7:00pm**

Judy was on the couch, playing with her carrot pen that Spots gave back. She was tempted to press the button to hear the message Nick left her. Despite being protected by Mr. Big's men, she was still worried about him. She resisted and watched the news for a bit.

" _Good evening everyone. This is Spruce Mooseton and you're watching channel six, EyeWitless news. But I'm sure you already know that or you're just channel surfing. Our top stories..."_

" _While the Good-Deer blimp is still missing, it had been revealed by the ZPD that the Los Lobos gang was responsible for the theft of said blimp and several gang members have been taken in for questioning. So far, they refuse to speak on the issue."_

" _In agricultural news, a large truck load of_ _Midnicampum Holicithias_ _was stolen from a large greenery in Bunnyburrow."_

"Oh my gosh!" Judy shouted.

" _The more common name for Midnicampum Holicithias is 'Night Howlers'.Often used in farm circles to keep insects away from crops, they were also used as weaponized drugs that made several predators go savage in Zootopia two years ago."_

The news reporter was then handed a piece of paper. _"This just in...Humphrey Higgins, the hippo that Nick Wilde supposedly shot at a liquor store last night was spotted alive and well at the ZPD."_

"WHAT?!" Judy shouted. "Then that means..."

" _The hippo had been reported missing shortly after the shooting incident. After being interviewed with chief Bogo, it was confirmed that the incident last night was staged so that officer Wilde could be put in prison to do an investigation. The question now is...'Where is officer Nick Wilde?' Rumors have it that the 34 year-old red fox has gone missing inside of the maximum security prison."_

Judy looked over at Cotton. She had anger in her eyes. "Cotton, can you please give me my phone? I have a buffalo to butcher!"


	13. Chapter 13: Phant-Bidden Fruit

Chapter 13: Phant-Bidden Fruit

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Had to write up an article, take my mother to urgent care and the Nintendo Switch came in, so it's been a busy week.**

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #3: Terry Fangmeyer/Clawhauser**

 **Sex: Female (Transvestite)**

 **Species: Bengal Tiger**

 **Rank: Police Officer**

 **Background: Terry was born one of two twin brother's in her family. However, unlike her brother Tyler, she always felt she was born the wrong gender. She was a woman trapped in a man's body. However, her father and siblings didn't feel the same. They taunted and teased her and her father not only refused to see her as a girl, he was very abusive towards her until she finally left home. As soon as she turned eighteen, she had a sex operation to make herself female.**

 **At age nineteen, she decided to join the police academy to prove herself and try to gain her father's acceptance. While her father was still the same bigot, she gained new friends and loved ones including officer Wolford who not only became her closest friend, but dated her for short time.**

 **Not too recently, Wolford noticed that Benjamin Clawhauser was starting to take an interest in Terry and decided to help push the two lovebirds closer. He and his wife, Auburn came up with a plan to have a friendly bowling game with Fangmeyer and Clawhauser. Guys vs. gals where the winner has to kiss the loser. Their little love scheme worked and Ben and Terry quickly became a couple.**

 **However, Terry can be pretty immature and rash. She almost lost her job after overreacting to seeing Judy with Ben even though Ben was Judy's partner at the time. At the gay pride parade, Terry proposed to Ben in front of everyone and he accepted. Ben almost broke up with her after the first time they had sex when he realized that though she had a sex change, there were some male parts, like her huge muscles and pheromones that were still there. What disturbed Ben is that he was actually attracted to those parts of her. He finally realized he was bisexual and accepted who he was. As an apology to Terry, the two eloped right away.**

 **After celebrating by going to a sushi restaurant, they returned home to find a scared young giraffe in one of their rooms. She was a orphan named Suzie who had a very young mountain lion cub for a foster sister back at the orphanage. Terry and Ben decided to adopt the orphans, but had to get the approval of the head nun that runs the orphanage, Miss Camella.**

 **After a real trying day, not to mention getting stabbed by a young thief, can Terry prove to sister Camella that she and Ben are worthy of being foster parents? Did Terry survive getting stabbed? We'll know for sure in this chapter.**

 **Author's Notes: _When adding Fangmeyer to the growing list of cop characters to write, I looked up some information on her. While she's definitely female, there were a ton of pics that made her look very male. This may be due to another tiger on the force and his pics getting confused with hers as in both the mobile game and in certain pictures of her you can see some eyeliner and lashes. Since there was some confusion on her being a man, I decided it would make sense if she were once a man who got a sex change operation. It gave her extra background that a lot of the cop characters don't have._**

 **Thursday evening, 6:55pm**

"Yes, yes, Mayor Trunk." chief Bogo said to the Mayor over the phone. "The missing hippo has been reunited with his brother safe and sound and I have made the rescuing officer, Wolford a Sergeant as we discussed."

" _Well, good!"_ The mayor replied. _"'Dat's about the only good news I've had outta your stinkin' department today, okay? Not only with 'dat kidnapping but all those leaks from yer department makin' it's way to the prisoners! Bogo, your precinct is a mess! A mess! The news has been having a field day this past hour on how you guys botched up that undercover job, okay?! Now where 'da hell is 'dat fox cop ya had locked up?!"_

"We have several men including officer Delgato searching far and wide in both predator wings. We WILL find him!"

" _You better okay, or it's yer job. Keep yer marriage problems private too buddy, okay? Or else Superintendent Swinton will be taking over! Yer makin' this city look bad and that makes me look bad! I can't look bad! I'm too perfect! I'm single-handedly the greatest mayor this city has ever seen!"_

"Our economy is in the tank." Bogo mumbled.

" _What was that?!"_

"Nothing sir."

" _Damn right nothing! Nobody has done more for this city in the past year than me! Okay? If they say otherwise, it's fake news! I am a glorious, handsome elephant! I masturbate to a nude photo of myself every night! Okay? I'm the one who's gonna change the face of this city when the dome goes up in a week and a half!"_

"The dome started on Lionheart's watch. It was his idea."

" _SHADDAP BOGO! Now get yer act together and find that fox! Okay?! Also find this "Big Cheese" character before somethin' bad happens! Do yer damn job!"_ With that, the mayor hung up the phone.

Bogo wiped his brow. "It can't get much worse than this." Then, his phone rang. "This is chief..."

" _WHAT THE HELL BOGO?!"_ Judy shouted so hard on the other line that Bogo had to take the phone a few inches from his face. _"You told me you would update me on any new information, only I have to find out I've been lied to this whole time and Nick was undercover! Not only that, but I have to watch the news to find out he's missing in prison?! How can you treat me like that?!"_

"Judy, this mission had to remain top secret! I'm sorry I couldn't let you in on it, but.."

" _But you didn't trust me!"_ Judy replied.

Just then, officer Francine Pennington was coming through the door to give the chief some news. She had been taking over Melvin's job as receptionist after he had been arrested for treason. "Chief? I.."

Bogo didn't hear her come in and continued talking to Judy. "Of course I trust you." Bogo replied. "But this had to be of the utmost secrecy. Even then, things didn't go according to plan."

" _Oh really?!"_ Judy replied. _"Like how the fake victim got kidnapped?! Or how Nick has suddenly gone missing in jail?! How's that little plot goin-"_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW?!" Bogo screamed as he slammed his hoof on the desk. His temper had finally snapped. His yell was loud enough to be heard through most of the precinct and it even scared Pennington who backed away a little.

"I can barely get any damn information on that 'Big Cheese', I almost lost an officer today, the mayor is breathing down my neck and threatening to fire me, Melvin's betrayed me, Nick's missing and all this on top of my divorce in which my wife is trying to take full custody of my son!"

Judy was a bit surprised. _"Chief. I didn't know about the divorce. Are you okay?"_

Bogo was breaking down in tears. "I'm about to snap! I can't take anymore! Hopps, I'm...I'm sorry this happened to Nick, I truly am but I got a lot on my plate right now! I'll call you as soon as we have any more informa-"

"CHIEF!" Pennington shouted.

"Oh. Sorry, Francine. Didn't see you there. Do you have something for me?"

"The cook in the prey wing. She wants guards right away. There is a red fox devouring the food in the cafeteria."

Bogo breathed a sigh of relief and got back on the phone with Judy. "Hopps, I believe we've just found him. I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Send word to officer Delgato on his location."

"Already done chief." Pennington replied. "And sir?...I'm...I'm sorry for what you're going through right now. I can relate a little. Me and McHorn broke up again. It's just not working between us at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. "Bogo replied. "And thank you so much for what you've done tonight. With Melvin in jail, I needed a receptionist quick and you took to the task quite well. You're a lifesaver!"

"Thank you sir."

Bogo smiled. "It's just Bogo or...William if you'd like. I'm going to have Clawhauser back to his old desk starting tomorrow."

"Thanks Bogo. Home life must be hard right now."

"Oh I'm not living at home! Not with that ornery cow! I've been staying at a hotel this past week to stay away from all the drama that roach of a wife has been giving me."

"That's got to be expensive!"

"It is." The chief replied.

Francine had to admit to herself, she did have a bit of an attraction to Bogo. Sure, he was over ten years her elder, but he was very handsome and built like a tank. She never thought of pursuing any kind of relationship with him before, but now that he's getting divorced, he would be single. Plus, she was feeling hurt from her breakup with officer McHorn. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't get their relationship to work.

Francine rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she tried to find a way of flirting with Bogo. "Well, ummm...I have a spare bedroom in my apartment that isn't being used right now if...you'd be interested."

Bogo's ears perked up. "Really?!" He thought about it for a moment. "Well...I dunno. Living with you, even for a short time...people would talk."

"Let them talk!" She replied. "You deserve a better life than this! I just want you to be happy." She then got behind Bogo and massaged his shoulders a bit. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Bogo was enjoying it. "Mmmm...yes...but you're my subordinate! It might be shown as a conflict of interest or favoritism."

"Oh don't be so stuffy! It's just a room. You're not just my boss. I see you as...well, as a friend. Look, I'll give you my phone number and address if you change your mind."

She jotted everything down and started to leave. "I got to get back to my desk. See you later!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with her trunk.

Bogo watched her massive hips sway back and fourth as she opened the door and left. His eyes couldn't leave her backside as she strolled out."Mmmm..Yes...I'll see you."

He then snapped himself out of his gaze. "Dammit Bogo! Even if you're getting a divorce, you're still married! Don't even think what you're thinking!"

 **Moments earlier...**

"Ooooh! They got blueberry muffins! And grilled fish! Oh! And corn bread! Sweet, sweet corn bread!" Nick took a tray and was snatching up as much food as he could. The fox was starving after his horrible meals in the predator wing of the prison. Drool came off of his fangs as he stared down at the food, scaring the other prey.

"T-Take whatever you like!" Said the cook. The scared pig left the kitchen to grab the phone. "Help! Get me the chief! We have a wild, red fox in our cafeteria!"

Dawn ran into the cafeteria in a panic. She looked around for Nick who was sitting on at a table. "Mind if I sit here?" The fox said to a scared goat and antelope.

"S-Sure!" The scared antelope replied. "W-w-we were gonna go over to this group anyway!"

"Thanks!" Nick said with a smile.

Dawn saw him and was infuriated. "Nick! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Look! It's Dawn!" Shouted one of the deer. "She'll take care of him! She's the toughest prey in this jail and she hates ALL preds!"

Nick just looked at her. "Over here Bell! I saved you a seat and some muffins!"

Dawn looked around. The prey were all staring at her wondering what she was going to do next. She was considered a leader among the prey. Especially those who had hatred towards predators.

The deer was shocked. "Dawn?...You...you know this fox?!"

Dawn scratched her head. "Well...it's...it's kinda complicated. He's...He's my brother in-law...of sorts."

The other prey in the cafeteria were shocked. "WHAAAT?!"

The deer was shocked and upest. "Dawn! How could you let yourself be related to this...this pred filth!"

Dawn got upset at the deer. "Nick Wilde is not filth!"

The prey in the room were all shocked. Even Nick, with a mouth full of blueberry muffin was surprised at what Dawn was saying.

Dawn pointed at Nick. "This wonderful fox is the sweetest, most kind person I've ever met! Even though I've tried to kill him...TWICE...he forgave me and adopted my dear, handicapped niece!"

Nick fished the photo out of his wallet. "I've got a picture! See?"

The prey, once scared of him surrounded the fox to look at the photo. "AAWWWW!" They all said in unison.

Nick pointed at the photo. "That's Christine, Dawn's niece. I call her 'Cotton' because of her cotton-candy-like hair."

"Awww! That's sweet!" said an Antelope.

"The little buck next to her is Petey. I rescued him from an abusive mother. He's a saint of a boy. The other buck next to him is Judy's son Michael. He's blind as you can tell. No irises. Petey keeps arguing with me because he wants to donate one of his eyes to him. Can you believe that?"

The antelope started to sniffle. "That's so sweet! I think I'm gonna cry!"

Nick continued. "And of course, there's my lovely Judy. I'm sure you know her quite well. I bet some of you have even been arrested by her."

Some of the prey gave a chuckle. Others did not and sneered at the fox.

The deer was confused. "But...but he's a predator! If he can be so kind to those kids, then...Dawn?"

Dawn finally admitted to herself and to the inmates. "I was wrong. I thought nothing but ill towards predators. I grew up around predator bullies in school. College wasn't much better. Then there was Lionheart. He was the worst of all of them."

Nick was chomping on some fish. He talked with his mouth full. "He doffun't seem fo bad! Heff gut a wot of gud ideaf!"

"Oh he doesn't seem so bad hunh?" Dawn scoffed. "I tried to play off his abuse as not bothering me, but...it...it was so much more than just verbal. Let me show you, I just had my wool sheared recently. Boys? Make sure no male preys look!"

Dawn turned her back to Nick and started taking her shirt off. Nick was a little concerned. "Ummm...what are you doing?"

She exposed her sheared back where Nick was horrified to see three huge claw marks across it. His ears pulled back in sorrow.

"...Dawn. I don't...I..."

"He did this to me when his coffee was too cold once. I was too afraid of him to tell anyone. This is the kind of person he REALLY is. Sure, he puts on a great front, but he's the cruelest mammal I've ever met. Donald Trunk may be an idiot for a mayor, but deep down, Lionheart is despicable."

Nick couldn't believe his eyes. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She pulled her shirt back down. "Well, now you do."

"That bastard has everyone fooled. Dawn, I'm worried for you. However this Big Cheese is, he's out to make prey food or slaves. Now, I'm trying to turn some predators around and it's starting to work. Dawn, there's a a lot of prey out there that want nothing to do with this Big Cheese guy and just want to live their lives, believe me! I'm working on developing an organization I call 'Preds for Peace' It's a movement to have predators help prevent pred-on-prey crime and help defend other prey. Dawn, I need your help. You hold a lot of sway over the other prey here. If you're shown to show some compassion towards predators, then maybe, then maybe they'll be less likely to go after you."

"What can I possibly do?" Dawn asked. "I made myself predator enemy number one!"

"Well...for starters, take this food here. Do you know why I'm eating like I'm starving?"

"...No?"

"Because I am! The food in the predator cafeteria is inedible slop! I couldn't keep that stuff down no matter how hard I tried. People can't eat like that! It's terrible."

Dawn gave it some thought. "Well...maybe..."

"We can organize a hunger strike!" Said the antelope.

"Well...I..."

"That's a great plan Dawn!" said another Ewe. "That'll show them that we actually care!"

"What? But we..."

" _Hunger Strike! Hunger Strike!"_ Shouted a group of prey.

Dawn was pleasantly surprised. "Wow! I didn't think..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted the deer. "Are you people serious?! Predators are the enemy! I'm in jail for defending myself by killing some damn tiger gangbanger who attacked me and now you're gonna listen to what this PRISONER has to say?!"

Nick corrected her. "Actually, I'm supposed to be undercover in the predator wing, but my cover was blown"

The deer rolled her eyes. "Oh. SUURRE you are!"

Just then, the pig cook ran out. "I was just on the phone with officer Delgato. Officer Wilde, Delgato and some guards are coming to take you out of the prison. He said they found officer Higgins brother.

Nick pumped his fist. "YES! Oh that's a big relief! I'm still gonna give the chief hell though."

The deer was shocked. "So...you really are?..."

"Yes. Officer Nick Wilde at your service miss?..."

"It's Faline." The deer replied.

"Faline. I'm...I'm sorry for your situation, but someone once told me something that stuck with me. 'We're all prey' at least in some respects. Preds are prey to a society where the ones in power tend to be the true predators. Why, Bell here preyed on your fears of us preds to make our lives even more miserable and unfair. In that respect, she was a predator."

Dawn rubbed her head. "Yeeeah. Sorry about that. Oh! Sorry for having Doug and Walter drag you out here so I can kill you."

"Water under the bridge now which, thankfully isn't my blood. By the way, how did two prey manage to come over there?"

"They have a secret route and the warden tends to ignore what happens here."

Nick corrected Dawn. "Doug Digson. Not your Doug over there."

"Who?"

"The warden you mentioned. He seems to favor the prey greatly. No wonder your cafeteria is getting the four star treatment. I bet he's purposely feeding them garbage to save money."

Just then, officer Delgato came with two rhino guards. "Alight Wilde. You can finally get outta here."

"Great! Do you mind if I stop by the southern predator wing? I want to say goodbye to Jake and Eye."

"Alright, but make it quick."

The antelope sitting nearby spoke to Delgato. "Hey lion! You tell the chief that us prey are not eating any more cafeteria food until the predators are no longer fed slop!"

The other prey joined in. _"Hunger strike! Hunger strike!"_

Delgato was taken back. "Wow! Really? Well...okay. Sure! C'mon, Wilde. Let's go."

Delgato pulled Nick by the arm as Nick waved goodbye to Dawn. "Bye Dawn! I'll bring Christine over as soon as I can!"

Dawn waved back. "Bye Nick! I love y-" She quickly closed her mouth. "I-I-I mean..thank you!"

" _I can't believe I almost said that in front of the other prey!"_ The ewe thought to herself. _"He really does have a good effect on people."_

 **Queen of the Saharah Hospital 7:15pm**

For the last few hours, there was only darkness for Terry Clawhauser. The stab wound she received had knocked her unconscious. Now after surgery, she started to wake in her hospital bed. Her room was dark and to her surprise, the first face she saw was her dearest friend, officer Tim Wolford.

"Hey there little sis!" Tim said to Terry. "You gave us all quite a scare!"

She slowly woke up to the wolf's face in front of her."...Tim? Oh my God! Tim! I heard you were dead!"

"Well, I..."

"But if you're here with me, then that must mean...BAAAW-HAAWW-HAAWW! I'm dead too! The stab wound must have been fatal!"

"Terry! No wai-"

"Oh this is terrible Tim! Terrible! Oh, I was going to be a mother! This darling young Giraffe found her way into our spare bedroom while we were away eating sushi! She has an adorable, young mountain lion foster sister we were gonna adopt too! But the mean, old camel nun didn't like me and Ben! We did everything to please her and I risked my life climbing a tree and I died getting her purse back! All she did was be mean and jot down notes!"

"Uhhh Terry, you REALLY need to look aro-"

"Oh Ben! My dear, darling Ben will be without me now! And what about poor Auburn?! How will she take care of those puppies all on her own?! BAAAW-HAAA-OW My side!"

"Fangs! Listen!"

Terry then caressed Tim's cheek. "At least I'll be with you again Tim. You've always been one of the most wonderful people in my life. I've always loved you. If I'm in heaven, that means I'm a real woman now! Kiss me!"

"Wait! I-"

Terry pulled Tim in and gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. She then heard a huge "AHEM!" Coming from the side of her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Would someone PLEASE turn up the freakin' lights?!" Tim shouted.

The lights went on and Terry finally saw everyone in the room including a fairly miffed Clawhauser holding Sarah in his lap, along with sister Camella sitting with her arms crossed. Auburn was standing near the window where Suzie had her head and neck peeking through while she was standing outside of the building.

"Hi Aunt Terry!" Suzie said. "Mr. Wolford is alive and so are you!"

Terry finally figured it out. "We're alive?! WE'RE ALIVE! You're alive! Wolford! We were told you were in a huge explosion!"

"I was!" Wolford replied. "The Los Lobos gang almost killed me, but remembered an escape hatch 'dat was 'dere from back when I was in the gang. Not all 'a me made it out intact."

Wolford turned around to show his fur-less tail. "See? My back is pretty scorched too."

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Terry replied. She then noticed a certain lady wolf near the window. "Oh! Uhhh Hi Auburn!"

"Hi. I know you two had a past and everything, but next time you kiss my husband like that, I'll break yer fangs, Fangs!"

"Sorry."

Terry then heard another voice. "I think there's someone else you need to apologize to? But what would I know. I'm just a mean, old camel nun."

Terry put her paws to her muzzle. "Oh..Em...Goodness! I am SO sorry sister Camella! I didn't mean.."

Camella chuckled. "Yes you did!" It's okay. I tend to put on a very intimidating appearance. That said, I have made my decision."

Terry and Ben looked at each other with concern and worry in their eyes. They then looked over at the children, then looked at the nun. Terry was trembling. "Wh-What's the verdict?"

The nun stood up. "Allow me to recite the letter I'm giving to the court in regards to your adoption."

" _On the evening of Wednesday, October 28th, I got an overdue call from Suzie, a young giraffe who is in my care. She had illegally entered the home of newlyweds, Terry and Benjamin Clawhauser. She was scared of the thunderstorm outside and took shelter in their home. Despite an intruder in their aprtment, they did not have her arrested (which would be very easy seeing as they are policemammals), but instead, they embraced her and welcomed her into their home. Not only that, they wished to make her part of their new family. They came to me and asked if they could adopt Suzie and her dearest foster sister, the handicapped mountain lion ,Sarah._

 _I was very hesitant at first. Upon investigating them, my first impressions were that Terry was a rash, overreacting and immature tiger who rushes into things as soon as she can, while her husband is also a bit immature, a bit excitable and overindulges in junk food such as donuts."_

Wolford laughed. "Ha! She got you guys there!"

"Oh shut up!" Terry replied.

"It's true though. You started datin' Claws last week, 'den ya propose to him a few days later. The next day, you get married and today, yer tryin' to adopt kids! Honey you need ta slow down!"

"Oooh what do you know?!"

The nun interrupted. "If you two are done bickering, I'd like to finish." She continued reading her notes.

" _However, what surprised me the most is how self-sacrificing and loving the couple were. The young and mischievous Sarah decided to climb the eucalyptus tree in the spare bedroom Suzie was sleeping in. Due to the fact that her lower body is paralyzed, she could not climb down. Despite Terry's great fear of heights, she bravely climbed near the top of the tree and caught Sarah. She then climbed down all on her own without Suzie needing to grab her._

 _After that, I decided to light up a cigarette in the kitchen with the children present. Terry and Benjamin absolutely refused and insisted I smoke outside despite the fact they desperately needed my approval. It was a test on my part and they passed flawlessly._

 _To top it all off, Terry nearly sacrificed her life to get my purse back from a thief. Despite hearing that her best friend had died and being in a terrible emotional state, she did not hesitate once to chase down the criminal who had stolen my purse. She almost lost her life because of it, but I have a felling if the same situation happened again, she still would not hesitate. Ever."_

Terry was stunned at the words coming out of Sister Camella's mouth. "Sister..."

" _These two have been very protective of both these children and me as a guest. They have proven that would be willing to risk their lives to protect these children just as they do the people of this city every single day. ,That is why I recommend highly to this court that Terry and Benjamin Clawhauser receive immediate custody of Susan Longneck and Sarah Grasshider."_

Terry's jaw dropped Ben stood up with a stunned look on his face. "You..you mean?"

"Yes." Camella replied. "They're yours." She then looked over at Suzie who was grinning from ear to ear. "Suzie, tomrrow after school, I expect you to pack up you and Sarah's things. You're moving in with the Clawhausers."

Everyone cheered. Ben giggled and danced around like a little schoolgirl while hugging Sarah. "You hear that Sarah?! I'm gonna be your dad! I'm gonna be a father! A father! Heee-hee-hee-hee!"

Auburn butted in. "Not to be a stick in the mud, but it's not over quite yet. Right?"

"She's right." Camella replied. "I have a ton over paperwork to do and I'll still be doing visits, but... it's a mere formality. As far as I'm concerned you two are their parents. It's not a guarantee yet, but it should be fine. Don't worry about the courts. They've never refused me. All I'll need from you two is some paperwork."

Terry laughed. "HA! We're cops! Paperwork is half of our job!"

Ben set Sarah on Terry's chest and Suzie nuzzled her head on Terry's chest as well. Terry wrapped her arm around Suzie's neck and the other one on Ben while Ben kept his paw on Sarah's back in a nice big group hug. Ben's mother Alice came in the room and took a picture of the new family.

"We're a family!" Terry sobbed. "A family!"

Suzie was starting to cry too. "I can't believe it! I'm finally gonna have a mom and dad! After all these years!"

Wolford was wiping back a tear. "Well, 'dis has been beautiful, but Terry, I'm gonna go track down that punk who cut ya! I can sniff him out. I just need to know where the stabbing took place ...Terry?...Ben?"

Terry and Ben couldn't hear Wolford over their own loud purring. Even Sarah was purring quite heavily.

Camella handed Wolford a clipboard with some notes. "Here. This is a copy of the police report. Ben was holding onto it. It gives the address off the buildings near the alley where she was stabbed."

" 'Tanks." Wolford replied. "Geez! Look at 'em. You'd never see me rushin' inta parenthood that fast. At least me and Burnie got time ta prepare!"

He then went over and kissed Auburn goodbye. "Bye babe! I might be home late. I'm takin' the car so have Ben drive ya home. Okay?"

Auburn laid her head on Wolford's chest. "Be very careful Tim. I almost lost you once today."

"Don't worry babe." Wolford replied. "I ain't gonna let some punk kid take my life."

Wolford started heading out the door. He turned around to look at Terry. "Don't worry Fangs! I'll take good care 'a 'dis punk!"

Wolford would take care of the thief indeed. But not in the way he intended.

 **Meanwhile, at the ZPD Maximum Security Prison**

Delgato had been holding Nick's arm as they made it over to the south predator wing and were passing by the courtyard. They were followed by two security rhinos.

"Let's make this quick!" Delgato said. "I'm night shift and my partner's waiting."

"Relax 'Gato!" Nick replied. "I'm just saying goodbye to a few friends."

"You're making too many friends." The lion replied. "Did Bellweather really say 'I love you' to you?"

"Yeah. Ain't that cute? We're family."

"It's not cu-AAAGGGHHH!" The security rhino standing beside Delgato had grabbed the lion from behind and almost snapped his neck. The rhino then placed a shock collar around Delgato's neck.

"DELGATO!" Nick screamed. But he would then scream out in pain as his own shock collar came back on. "AAGGH WHAT'S...GOING...ON?!"

It was then that the warden, Doug Diggson came out. The mole was enraged. "You! You were supposed to die! I handed you to my beloved Dawn on a silver platter!"

Nick was shocked. Figuratively and Literally."Y-YOU! But...why?!"

"Because the Big Cheese not only promised to spare my life, but offered me a high position in his new government! I couldn't pass the chance. I won't become food and I'm no one's slave! As you can see, I'm not the only one taking him up on his offer in this prison. And now, now you'll get have your little rematch and you're going to die!"

"R-Rematch?" Nick asked. His answer came quickly as Rusev entered the yard. Nick eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

The other rhino grabbed Nick so he could not escape. "NO! NO!" He cried.

Rusev grabbed Nick by the neck and held him in the air. His claws deepening into the fox's neck as he was choking the life out of him.

"Looks like I vill get my hands dirty after all. 'Eh, leetle fox?"


	14. Chapter 14: Prison Riot

Chapter 14: Prison Riot

 **A/N – _I originally had officer Wolford's subplot dealing with the troubled teen in this story. However, since we're near the climax, I felt like I should be wrapping things up soon. One bad part about "Sacrifices" is that I had a lot of epilogue stuff after the big battle so it went on and on for too long._**

 _ **Instead, officer Wolford will be getting his own solo short story called "In Custody" which I'll be writing as soon as I'm done with this story.**_

 _ *** = Nobody's gonna get that joke. It's from an old 70's comedy.**_

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #4: Judith Laverne Hopps**

 **Sex: Female (Bisexual)**

 **Species: Hare (Adopted)**

 **Rank: Police Officer**

 **Background: It had been just over a year that Judy and Nick had saved the predators of Zootopia from being victimized by Dawn Bellwether. Judy had made Nick her partner and over the next year, the two had grown really close. So close, that Judy felt ready to confess her feelings for the fox, but Nick wasn't ready. He felt the divide between predator and prey was still too great and they'd face a lot of prejudice as a couple.**

 **Judy made Nick a deal, if he could become a great enough person that people would see as more than just a fox, he would have to re-consider not dating her. Well, with the defeat of Jake the fox in Little Rodentia, the entire tiny city saw him as a great hero and even made a statue in his honor. It gave Nick the confidence in himself to finally kiss Judy in public at the bowling game that would change several lives. Judy moved in with Nick and the two made love in their apartment that night.**

 **However, the little love affair was in jeopardy. During a horrifying visit to bunnyburrow, Nick found out that a new initiative encouraged foxes and bunnies to mingle in town. It was a paradise for Nick. After he ended up adopting Bellweather's niece without telling Judy, he proposed to her with a stipulation that they stay in bunnyburrow and possibly become the new sheriff and deputy in town. Judy was having none of that. She loved Zootopia and wanted to stay as a cop there. The two got into a huge fight and broke up temporarily.**

 **However, disaster has a way of bringing people together. Judy found out she was adopted and was a hare her entire life. Her neighbors, the Haresons were actually her blood aunt and uncle. While wrestling with that knowledge, both her and Nick found out separately that giant hawks had been terrorizing Bunnyburrow for awhile and folks in town were forced to sacrifice their elderly and handicapped children to the hawks for food. Judy found out her deaf little brother Jimmy was eaten by them and now, Stu was about to sacrifice Judy's blind little brother Michael. With a high population, the law in Bunnyburrow specifically states that any parent who rejects their child can have that child taken by another. Judy took advantage of that law and adopted Michael as her son. Nick did the same with Cotton, his new hyena daughter Spots and the good-hearted, but foul-mouthed Petey.**

 **Judy and Nick defeated the hawks with the help of Gideon Grey and the new fox mayor, Tom Redtail. Nick and Judy headed back to the city with a new family in tow. Now, Judy lives alone in Nick's old apartment while Nick lives with the kids in the same building in a room right next to hers. The two decided to forgive and forget and their romance blossomed once more. Now, they've made a deal. Since Nick blundered his proposal, he can't propose to Judy again. It's up to Judy to decide when and if they get married. She was then under a bit of pressure to do so soon since Nick's kids and her own son proposed to her to marry Nick without Nick's knowledge. Judy said yes and now the planning stages to propose to Nick is underway.**

 **Now Judy is doing what she can to keep Nick stay alive in jail. She helped Mr. Big win a mob war at almost the cost of her life in order to keep Nick protected in jail while he searches for information on the Big Cheese. However, can she trust Nick and Bogo ever again after being kept in the dark about his assignment and being lied to?**

 **Queen of the Sahara Hospital 7:30pm**

The doctor was visiting Terry and Ben as sister Camella was getting ready to leave. Ben's mother Alice was holding Sarah at the time.

The doctor talked to Terry. "Glad to see that you're awake. The surgery went just fine and you only have two stitches to worry about. The stab wound was deep, but luckily for you, it didn't hit any vital organs. I want you to stay in the hospital for one more day and then get plenty of bed rest. You can go back to work in a few days with some light duty for two weeks, okay?

"Okay doc." Terry replied.

"One thing that puzzles me is the angle of the wound. It looks like you might have leaped up and landed on the knife?"

Terry couldn't look at the doctor in the eye. "O-Of course not! That would be stupid, right?"

"Right. Anyway, take it easy this week alright? We'll let you go tomorrow night if you're ready."

"Thank you doctor." Ben replied. The doctor then left.

Sister Camella got up "Well Suzie, time to get home and prepare for you to move out. You go on ahead and I'll catch up."

"Okay sister!" Camella replied cheerfully and she pulled her head out of the window.

Terry thanked Camella. "Thank you again sister! I can't believe we're keeping them after all the chaos that happened."

"It's the least I can do for you risking your life for my purse." Camella replied.

"Can I keep Sarah with me?" Ben replied.

"Sure. Just be very careful with her and get some cub size diapers on your way home."

Terry ears went down. " 'On your way home?' You're not staying here for the night?"

"I can't." Ben replied "Bogo needs be back in dispatch first thing tomorrow morning. Mom will take care of Sarah while I'm gone and she'll bring her back here. Besides, no visitors after 10pm."

"I'll see you once more tomorrow. Goodbye." And with that, Camella left the room.

Alice set Sarah on Terry's lap. "Mindful of the stitches child. Well, I best be going myself. Terry, I'm going to stop by your father's and give him a piece of my mind! He can't do anything about you two being married now and hopefully I can convince him to come to the wedding."

"Be careful." Terry replied. "He has a temper!"

"So do I." Alice said with a smile. She started to leave. "Ben, I'll be back at your house first thing in the morning to take care of Sarah."

"Thanks mom." Ben replied and Alice left.

Terry smiled at Ben. "Just the three of us right now."

Ben smiled back. "Yeah...Amazing! To think, two days ago, I was living alone. The next day, I'm married to you, then the next day we have two daughters. One becomes four."

Terry giggled. "Tee-Hee! Yeah." The two then kissed.

Alice was making her way out of the hospital when she heard sniffling and sobbing. She turned the corner to see Camella sitting on a bench and crying to herself.

Needless to say, Alice was surprised. "Sister! Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine it's just...I...I've been raising Susan since she was a toddler. She's like my own daughter. And now...now I'll be giving her away! I don't know what I'll do without her! She was such a big help to me! That's why I was stern with the Clawhauser's! I had to make absolutely sure they were the right ones for her...Look at me. I'm being SO selfish!"

Alice sat down next to Camella and patted her leg. "No you're not! It's only natural for you to be attached to these children over time. Besides, you can still visit Suzie and Sarah any time you'd like! Our door is always open. If you need help, well...I'm living on my late husband's pension right now. I have to babysit Sarah during the day, but I can volunteer at the orphanage in the evening if you'd like."

Camella hugged Alice and sobbed on her shoulder. "Thank you! Thank y-you so m-much! I love that child! I'm going to miss her something awful!"

Alice rubbed her back. "There now. Just let it all out. My mother used to say 'Tears are like breathing. If you hold it in, it's bad for your health.' Just promise me something."

" _SNIFF!_ What?"

"That you won't hold this information from her. Let her know how much you've appreciated her."

"I-I...I will! I promise!"

They sat there for the next five minutes in an embrace until Camella was cried out.

 **Meanwhile, at the prison courtyard...**

Rusev grabbed Nick by the neck and held him in the air. His claws deepening into the fox's throat as he was choking the life out of him.

"Looks like I vill get my hands dirty after all. 'Eh, leetle fox?"

The polar bear reared his fist back to deliver the killer blow, only to be knocked down by another polar bear. It was Kevin. Mr. Big's henchman grabbed Rusev from behind and wrestled him.

"Go!" Kevin shouted to Nick. "GO NOW!"

Nick took the opportunity to distance himself from Rusev. He saw Delgato being pinned by two rhinos. He knew Delgato had the radio to call for backup, but there was no way he could take two rhinos down on his own. Then, he saw the mole warden, Doug Digson brandishing his remote for the collars. Nick growled at the mole as he went towards him.

"Stay back!" Doug yelled in a panic. " I have this on 'manual'! I'll turn this up and drop every one of you!"

Rusev was having trouble getting out of Kevin's grip. "Carlos! Take care of thees bastard! Los Lobos! Get Neeck Vilde!"

The remaining Los Lobos gang started heading towards Nick, but they were blocked by Jake, Manchas and the rest of the Wilde boys who now outnumbered the remaining Los Lobos gang.

"You ain't gettin' to no one!" Shouted Jake.

The Los Lobos leader sneered "What? You think we don't have back up? Wilde's little girlfriend Hopps and the fat cheetah Clawhauser arrested our rival gang, the Jaguars. Normally, we'd be killing each other, but in here, we untie!"

There was a sea of black and orange behind the wolves and now the numbers were against the Wilde Boys. All Jake could say was "Uh-Oh!"

While both sides charged at each other, Carlos approached Kevin who was barely able to keep a hold of

Rusev. Rusev was happy to see the bear. "Carlos! Good! Take care of thees dumb bear!"

Carlos clenched his fists and had a sly grin on his face. "Sure thing...'boss'." He revved his fist back...and hit Rusev in the stomach as hard as he could.

The old polar bear dropped to his knees. "AACCKK! TRAITOR! How could you?!"

"Ten years..." Carlos replied. "Ten years, I have been waiting for my time to strike! Youuu LIAR! Mr. Big never betrayed me! Even after I betrayed him, he took good care of my wife and kids. It was my wife who told me the truth and since there was a truce on, I had to bide my time ever since. Once the truce was over, I was free!"

Kevin smiled. "Welcome back to the family Carlos."

Meanwhile, Nick was stalking Doug. Doug threatened him with the remote. "Y-You stay back! Even if your emotions can't shock you when this thing's in manual mode, I've got it set full blast! I'll press the button and shock all of you ta death! I'll do it for my beloved Dawn!"

Nick was surprised to hear the mole's words. " 'Beloved'? Dude, she doesn't even know you exist!"

"Liar!"

"We talked about you in the prey cafeteria. I brought up your name since you've been feeding them five-star food and us preds slop. I told her it was probably Doug Diggson giving us this garbage and do you know what she said?"

Doug was excited "What?! What did she say about me?!"

"She said...'Who?' "

Doug was in shock. "No...No! You lie!"

Just then, his remote was yanked away. "Yoink!" Said a mysterious voice.

"Yoink?!" Doug replied. He noticed the remote was gone. Twitch the weasel had taken it. "EEEE!" The mole screamed. "Give that back!"

Before he could chase the weasel, Eye climbed onto his head. "Wanna give me a kisssss big boy?! SSSCREEE-HEE-HEE!"

Doug was freaking out. "AAAHH! Get this scary-looking thing off of me!"

Twitch was upset. "Hey! Don't you dare call my sweetie scary-looking! Here Nick, catch!"

Twitch threw the remote to Nick. "Thanks!" The sly fox knew just what to do. He was making a run for the rhinos when Lana leaped in front of him.

"You vere respectful to me earlier so I vill give you a choice. Hand over the remote and I won't keel you! Rusev ees close to beink in solitary and I can't let that happen! I love heem!"

Nick paced around Lana. "But does he love you for you? He doesn't strike me as the gay type."

"He loves me! He gives me kisses all the time and tells me I'm beauteeful!"

"I'm going to make a guess and I bet I'm correct. When he makes love to you, it's always from behind."

"Vell of course! That's vere my rear is!" Lana did a jump kick and Nick dodged it.

"Yeah, but he also doesn't have to be reminded of your male parts there."

Lana was getting frustrated. "Shut up!"

She swung at Nick and he slid under her, then latched onto her back. "I bet he also refuses to look at your face during intercourse. He doesn't truly see you as a woman! Tell me, has he ever said 'I love you' in the middle of sex?"

"RRRRAAAH!" Lana yanked Nick off of her back. She had him by the throat and was ready to deliver a killing blow. Then, his words hit her. "No...No he has not. He has never said those words. He...He tells me to shut up and not look at him!"

With her hand still on his throat, Nick caressed Lana's face with one paw. "How can you love someone who doesn't love you for who you are? Lana, you're a beautiful woman. I'm sure there's someone in this world, in this very prison who'll love all of you and not just pretend to love you only for your behind."

Rusev was struggling with the two bears and trying his best to fight them off. He noticed Lana was hesitant with Nick. "Vat are you vaitink for?! Feeneesh heem off you stoopeed beach!"

"I YAM NOT BEACH!" Shouted Lana. "Vell, in da techneechal term yes, but I am no longer YOU'RE beach!" She picked Nick up off the ground. "I yam Vilde boy!...Or...girl."

Rusev growled. "TRAITOR! You vill never find someone who truly loves you here!"

Lana raised her arms and shouted to the men fighting. "HOLD IT!" The gangs stopped fighting for a moment. Jake had a wolf in a headlock and Manchas was bashing two wolves heads together when they stopped to pay attention to Lana. "I yam Lana! I yam beauteeful transgender arctic volf! Who among you vould like to be my cellmate?!"

Half the prisoners fighting raised their hands.

"You know transgender means I steel have penis right?"

Only a quarter of them dropped their hands. "Good! I vill take...redneck fox!"

"Hot dang!" Shouted Jake.

Nick was a little surprised. "Jake? Really?"

"Hey man, she's hot! Besides, who am I to judge?"

"Hey Wilde!" Delgato shouted. "A little help?!"

Nick finally broke out of being distracted from Lana. "Oh! Right. Here I come!"

Nick ran towards the rhinos. He decided to up the voltage on the remote, even though it was a big risk for him. The one rhino threw a punch at Nick, but he spun and dodged it. He grabbed the Rhino by the horn. "Hold on Del Taco! This might hurt a bit!"

"It's Delgato!" The lion shouted.

While holding onto the rhino's horn with one arm, he grabbed the other rhino's horn by his legs. "This is gonna hurt me as much as it's gonna hurt you!" He pressed the button which sent shocks through him, Delgato and the rhinos. The rhinos loosened their grip on Delgato. Who dropped to the ground.

The lion rubbed his neck. "Thanks Nick!"

One of the rhinos grabbed Nick and hoisted him in the air. "You'll pay for that!"

Nick screamed at Delgato." Del! Radio! Now!"

"Right!" Delgato whipped out his radio. "This is officer Delgato! I nee-WOOOAHH!" The lion was grabbed by the back of the shirt by one of the rhinos.

"Make it short Deli Meat!" Nick screamed.

Delgato got back on the CB Radio. "PRISON RIOT! COURT YARD! HEEELP!"

The rhino knocked the radio out of Delgato's paw and smashed it with his foot. "That's enough of that!" The rhinos threw Nick and Delgato into the battling gangs. They knocked them over like bowling pins.

 **Meanwhile...**

Officer Pennington rushed into the chief's office. "Sir!"

"I heard." Bogo replied as he was putting on armor. "I want all available nearby officers and security down there ASAP! And get me the SWAT Hogs!"

Ah, the SWAT Hogs! The toughest police force in the ZPD. Armed to the tusks, these warthogs and boars are used only for the most dangerous assignments and the last line of Defense. They are also the only men on the force allowed to use lethal weaponry if needed.

The chief quickly got his armor on. He headed downstairs where Pennington had some men ready.

The chief was confused. "That the?..These are teenagers!"

"AAAAY! Where's Mr. Kotter?" said one teen.

"Yeah." said another. "I got a note to get me out of school today. It's singed 'Epstein's mother'. "

Bogo was furious. "Pennington! These are not SWAT-Hogs, they're the Sweathogs!" *

"Ooops! Sorry sir!" Francine replied. "Rookie dispatch mistake! I got them on the intercom now!"

"Good!" Bogo replied. Have them meet me at the entrance! We're going in!"

 **Meanwhile, back at the prison...**

Rusev was still fighting off Carols and Kevin while Nick and Delgato were in the middle of the gang war brawl.

Jake was being attacked by two jaguars. He shouted to the tiger. "Hey Tony! Help me out!"

"Help yourself." The tiger replied as he walked away from Jake. "I'm not gonna be part of your sissy gang. I've got fresh meat to kill!" With that the tiger leaped onto Delgato and bit into his neck.

"DEL!" Nick yelled. He decided to press the button on the remote, but forgot it was on high voltage. Everyone screamed, but Tony did release his grip and Delgato was able to fight back,

Jake was almost a goner as the two jaguars tore into him, but he was saved as Lana leaped into the fray. "Hands off my new boyfriend!" She kicked Tony so hard in the face, a few fangs broke off of him. She then picked Jake up.

"Thanks darlin'!" Jake replied. "Now let's take these punks out!"

In all the chaos, Nick noticed that the last powerful shock hurt the remote as well. A little door on the remote broke off and opened revealing a little, yellow button. "What does this do?" Nick asked himself. With nothing else to lose, he pressed the button and his collar came off as did Tony and Delgato's who were fighting very close to him. Everyone else nearby still had theirs. "It's a local unlock switch!"

With that, Nick turned down the intensity of the collars and helped Delgato. He grabbed Tony's collar off the ground and climbed his back. "What are you doing?! Shouted the tiger as Nick snapped the collar back on. He then pressed the button causing the tiger and everyone with collars nearby to get shocked. This allowed Delgato to subdue the tiger.

The others were getting upset. "Hey Nick!" Kevin replied. "Will you knock it off with those shocks?!"

"Sorry Kevin!" Nick replied. "I...LOOK OUT!" Nick shouted as the two rhinos charged at Nick and Delgato. They managed to dodge just as the rhinos hit a crowd of prisoners.

"Got any ideas?" Delgato asked.

Nick grabbed the two collars he took off of him and Delgato. "Yeah. Let's see if my champion ring-toss skills hold up."

Nick ran towards the closest wall, then shouted at the rhinos. "Hey piano parts! Ya missed me!"

The rhinos charged full steam. Nick readied himself. "Gotta time it. Gotta time it!" Just as the rhinos were almost at Nick, the sly fox ran up the wall and leaped off, as he was in mid-air he threw the collars and they landed square onto the rhinos horns just as they bashed into the wall.

"Perfect!" Nick said to himself. "Now for the others..." Nick ran as fast as he could. He ran past Jake and Lana. "Collars off!" He shouted as he pressed the yellow button on the remote. The redneck fox and arctic wolf's collars fell. "Collars off!" He shouted to Manchas and the old jaguar's collar did the same.

He then rushed over to Twitch and Eye who were still fighting Doug. Well, more they were bullying him by twisting his arm and slapping him. "OW! Knock it off!" Shouted the mole.

"Collars off guys!" Nick said to Twitch and Eye. He pressed the button and the collars fell.

"Thankssss." Eye replied. "But what are we to do with...him?" she said as she held onto Doug.

"Oh, I got a plan!" Nick said with a wink. He grabbed Eye's collar off the ground and slapped it onto Doug.

The mole was panicking. "No. NO! Give me that remote!"

"No way buddy!" Nick replied. "This ends now!"

Nick ran through the middle of the brawl and got up onto a bench nearby. "Alright everyone freeze! I have the remote and it's on full tilt so back off now!"

Everyone saw what Nick had done. The gangs were scared. "Alright!" Said one of the wolves. "Alright! You win! Back off everyone!"

The gangs separated. Nick had his gang come over to him. "Wilde boys! Over to me!"

They all came over and as Nick pressed the yellow button, all their collars came off.

They all began to rub their necks in relief. "We're free! Well,..., not really, but dang! This feels so good to have those off!"

Nick grabbed four of the collars and then walked over to Rusev who was still struggling with the two bears.

Rusev saw Nick approaching. "YOOOUUU! You ruined everythink!"

"You ruined yourself with your big mouth!" Nick replied. He pressed the yellow button and the collars dropped. "Kevin could you put the big collar back on Rusev? I think these little collars would look great on his paws."

Knowing what Nick had planned sent Rusev over the edge. He screamed "RRRRAAAHH!" knocked himself loose from Carlos and Kevin. He slashed at Nick's chest and a splash of crimson came off of the fox.

"WILDE!" Kevin yelled as Rusev punched the bear in the face with all of his strength, knocking Kevin unconscious. Before Carlos could react, Rusev gave him a massive headbutt that knocked him out as well.

Rusev stepped on and smashed the remote Nick had on him. The foxes plan was crushed and soon, Nick may be as well.

Before Jake and the others could react, the gang war was back on. Rusev stalked his prey as Nick, bleeding out of his chest, was trying to crawl away.

"You're dead leetle fox! And your soopteed 'Wilde Boys' movement weel die weeth you!"

As Rusev approached, he stepped on a bloody piece of paper. "Vat ees thees?!" He held the picture up. "Awww! Eees stoopeed foxes stoopeed mixed family!"

Nick stopped crawling. Despite the blood loss, he stood up. "You shut the hell up about my family!"

Rusev looked over the picture some more. "Thees Hyena! She looks like the one that put me in jail in the first place!"

Nick got real scared. "N-No she doesn't!"

"Ven you heet me with barbell, one time you said eet was for Rigson's. That makes thees...their daughter!" Rusev got an evil smile on his face. "After I keel you, I'll keel her and the rest of your steenkink family!"

"I WON'T LET YOOOU!" Despite his injury, Nick leaped onto Rusevs face and bit down hard onto his muzzle. The polar bear screamed as the claws of Nick's paws and feet scratched away at Rusev's face and chest. For once, the normally calm and suave Nick Wilde was as savage as Spots when she was Scratch.

Rusev screamed in pain. "AAAHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" He grabbed Nick and threw him to the ground. Rusev wiped the wetness from his face only to see his own blood on his paws. This enraged him. "You are so dead!"

He stood over Nick and was about to slash him again when he heard a shotgun click. He looked up to see tons of officers, SWAThogs and chief Bogo in front of him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Bogo. "This riot is over! You're done Rusev. I talked to the judge earlier today and he agreed. You're going into solitary!"

The polar bear screamed. "NNOOOO!" He grabbed Nick by the throat. "If I go, so do you!" The red fox was still bleeding and had lost all of his strength. Rusev reared his arm back to deliver the killing blow. Only to have it grabbed from behind.

A calm but familiar voice was heard. "I think that's quite enough don't you agree?" The voice made Rusev shudder in fear. He looked behind him and saw the one who stopped him. It was Lionheart.

To everyone's surprise, Rusev backed down and slowly put Nick back on the ground. "Y-Yes. You're right. I vill stop."

Nick saw what transpired and was bewildered. "Uhhh..th-thanks?"

"Think nothing of it officer! As a concerned, soon-to-be-citizen, I felt I was necessary to stop this madness."

"Y-Yeah." Nick replied. "If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna pass out now."

Bogo ordered the officers as the SWAThogs came in and forced the prisoners against the wall. "You boys! Get the prisoners back in their cells! You two! Get Nick to the infirmary STAT! We need to stop the bleeding!"

As they were taking Nick away, he grabbed Bogo's hoof. "Ch-Chief! Warden is crooked. Rhinos.. _COUGH!..._ too."

"Delgato told me son." Bogo replied. "We're going to do a full investigation of all of our security. You did an excellent job. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No...More...Collars!"

The prisoners all cheered at that statement as Nick was hauled away.

Bogo slapped large pawcuffs onto Rusev. "It's over for you. Nor more communications to the outside world and no more power! The judge decided to freeze your assets and sell your mansion. Since you have no offspring, it will be sold by the state."

The only thing keeping Rusev from charging Bogo was Lionhearts steel-like grip. "No! NNOO! You've taken everythink from me!"

"Everything, but your phone." Bogo replied. "We know you've been communicating to your goons. So where is it?!"

"Up your ass?!" said Jake.

This shocked and enraged Bogo. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Jake realized his mistake. "Oh! No! Not to you sir! I was talking to her! Lana just told me the phone is up her ass!"

"Is true!" Lana replied. "Rusev hide eet vere only he can reach eet...In me! He had eet set to vibrate. Ven he get a text, it feel soooo good!"

"I...see." A disgusted Bogo replied. "Delgato! Go put some gloves on and ummm..retrieve the missing phone."

"What?! Awww come on sir! Haven't I been through enough?"

Jake intervened, "No need officer! I'll gladly take her in private and retrieve the phone myself."

Bogo wasn't to sure about this. "Hmmm...Delgato. Follow him and watch them closely. I don't fully trust them."

"Great." Delgato replied. "Still gross, but only half as bad as having to do it myself."

Moments later, they came back. Delgato had the phone in a small zip-lock bag. "Here we go chief. One very smelly phone."

"Good!" Bogo replied. "We're about to raid Rusev's compound and we don't need him tipping them off."

Kevin raised his paw. "I have an idea if you don't mind. I do a really good Rusev impersonation."

"And if he orders his men to stay put...good idea! How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm one of Mr. Big's men. We've been a war with him for years. This will be the final nail in his coffin."

Carlos then approached Bogo. "Mr. Chief, sir? I was wondering if you can deliver a message to Mr. Wilde for me. It's about his father and who really killed him."

"I'm curious myself." Bogo replied.


	15. Chapter 15: Sexy Scars

Chapter 15: Sexy Scars

 _ **A/N This chapter took me forever to write mainly due to the second half having so many characters to write. I mentioned before how in some scenarios, the writing can just pour out of me while in others, it's like a game of pool in which you're lining up your shots. Alice and Terry's father, Redford was very easy to write because it was mainly a two way conversation, where Nick in his hospital bed required a lot of back and fourth between six people in one room and making sure their conversations flowed smoothly. It was real hard to do.**_

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #5: Benjamin J Clawhauser**

 **Sex: Male (Bisexual)**

 **Species: Cheetah**

 **Rank: Police Officer (Dispatch)**

 **Background: Benjamin Clawhauser had a very traditional and religious CATholic upbringing. The only child of Alice and Robert Clawhauser, Benjamin had a lot of support from his family. In his teens, he was very slim and sleek. A champion track star runner, he dreamed of one day running in the Olympics. But when his father was killed in the middle of a gang shootout, Ben quickly decided to become a law enforcement officer instead. Ben excelled at the academy and broke several speed records. Everyone at the police force got along with him due to his happy-go-lucky nature.**

 **However, chief Bogo made the mistake of of partnering Clawhauser with officer Trumpet. An elephant with a huge appetite. His constant short meal breaks during work started to affect Clawhauser. Trumpet also had a love of donuts that he shared with Ben. Eventually, this led to Ben having an addiction to donuts and other sweets and he got fatter and fatter. After suffering a mild heart attack at age 25, Ben could no longer do patrols as a police officer and was made a dispatcher which was still a very important role.**

 **He took to his job well, but was often distracted by things such as the latest song from Gazelle, a pop idol he was obsessed with, along with writing romantic fanfics on his computer to fill the lonely gap in his life. (Not that the author would ever do such a thing. Heh-Heh...heh... _SIGH!_ ) Anyway, the only other thing he loved in his life was seeing officer Fangmeyer (a female transvestite tiger) come in day after day. Officer Wolford not only noticed that Clawhauser was giving her some of his donuts (something he NEVER did with his other fellow officers), but he was giving off some major pheromones in her direction. Fangmeyer was interested in Ben as well, so Wolford and his wife set up a bowling game hoping the two would hit it off.**

 **It sure did. There was one catch though. The day Ben made love to Terry for the first time, he realized that despite her sex change, there was still some maleness in her. Mainly, her big muscles and her pheromones and such. However, Ben was brought up deeply religious and being very attracted to those parts of her made him realize he was gay or at the very least, bisexual. His inner conflict almost made him break up with Terry, but he finally accepted himself for who he was and the two became closer than ever. In a rash decision, the two quickly got married. That night during a heavy thunderstorm, they came home to find a scared, young giraffe in their spare bedroom. The two decided to adopt her and her young mountain lion sister.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES: _I wasn't sure what to do with Clawhauser at first, but I knew I wanted to have him involved with the stories more. Despite obsessing over a female in the movie, he was also very effeminate so I couldn't decide whether to make him a straight or gay character, but after coming up with Fangmeyer being transvestite, I realized I could have him split right down the middle and have him be bisexual, making him the perfect match for her._**

 _ **If I do any stories after the climax of the Big Cheese saga, I want to have the Clawhauser's be like the wacky neighbors that kind of annoy Nick and Judy while still being their close friends. Especially Suzie who'll be my Steve Urkel of sorts. You'll see a sample of that near the end of this story.**_

 **The home of Redford Fangmeyer 8:30pm**

Alice Clawhauser knocked on the door several times. Eventually, Terry's father Redford came to the door. He couldn't see her at first, until he looked down."What the hell do y-..oh! Hello."

Redford stared down at the cheetah. She was a bit pudgy, but well curved and had beautiful hazel eyes.

Alice looked back at him. The middle-aged tiger had claw marks scratched across his muzzle and a patch over his left eye. She was surprised and a bit turned on by his muscles. He only wore a tank top and even then, it looked like he would burst out of it at any time.

His physique made Alice a bit unprepared. "Hot dam-I mean, I'm Alice Clawhauser. Ben Clawhauser's mother? I believe he spoke to you recently."

"Oh. The fag's boyfriend. Yeah. I gotta admit, he had a lot of guts standing up to me."

Alice was upset. "Don't call her a fag! I love her like she was my own daughter!"

"Oh yeah?! Well you can keep her then!"

"Listen you dumb son of a roach! I came here to tell you that they are having their wedding in four weeks and you're STILL invited!"

Redford was surprised to hear that. "Really?" He gave some thought to the matter, but his stubborn pride stood in the way. "Well...well I don't care! Terry can cut every part of his body off, but he's still a man and I ain't going to no gay wedding!"

"You bastard!" Alice punched Redford right in the crotch, causing him to kneel down. She then grabbed his ear and pulled it down to her head, keeping one claw pinched in for a painful effect.

"Now you listen up! Terry is a wonderful, sweet woman..WOMAN who my son and I love dearly! Guess what sunshine?! They're already married and the wedding is ceremonial!"

"WHAT?!" Redford said while bent over in pain.

"Not only that, they just adopted two beautiful little girls! You're a grandpa you idiot! You could be celebrating with them and enjoying being a grandfather, but you're just a stubborn old bastard who's probably too scared of what his old army buddies will think of him having a transvestite daughter!"

She finally let him go and he stood back up. "That hurt like hell lady!" He then chucked. "You're tough!"

"You're damn right I am and do you know who else is tough? Terry! You think a sissy can go through the hard rigors of the police academy? Not only that, she's currently in the hospital because of a deep stab wound she got chasing a purse snatcher! It almost cost her, her life!"

Redford was surprised and a bit sadened at the news. Guilt started to creep in. "I'm...I'm sorry. Is she, I mean, is he okay?"

"You were right with 'she' in the first place! Mr. Fangmeyer..."

"Call me Redford."

"No. Not until you get it through your thick, stupid head that Terry will never EVER be the son you want her to be, but the daughter she actually is."

Redford thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you're right...but still, I can't go to this wedding!"

"You can and you will!"

"I won't!"

"You will or I'll drag you by your ears!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!"

 **Twenty minutes later...**

Redford and Alice were sitting up in Redford's bed. They were naked with the sheets over their laps. The smell of wild, angry sex permeated the room. Alice look horrified while Redford looked relaxed and content.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Alice.

"It's called 'sex' darlin'." Redford responded.

"I KNOW THAT! But...why?! Why did our bodies just...take over like that?! One minute we were yelling at each other, the next, we're in here!"

"Well...the way I see it, passion comes in many forms. I think our heated argument brought up the heat in each other. Besides, you're the one who initiated it. You said 'Shut up!' and pulled me into the bedroom."

"I can't believe I did that! What would my son think? Your daughter?"

"Who cares? Our business is not theirs."

"I came here to make your hatred of your own daughter my business so yes, it affects them. By the way, are you going to come?"

Redford peeled back the blanket and looked down at his crotch. "I thought I did!"

"I mean to the wedding!"

"Oh! Yeah. Sure. Kinda can't back out now. It would make me an asshole."

"You already are Red."

"Maybe you're right." Redford replied. "I've been so mean to her when I could just help make her happy. That's what a parent is supposed to do. I was just too ashamed of her...of myself and I pushed her away."

He then gave out a chuckle. "Heh! How about that?!"

Alice was confused. "About what?"

"I've been saying 'her' and 'she' for a little while now. She really is my daughter, isn't she?"

"Well, 'duh' you stupid dumbass!"

Redford started to laugh. "I like you Alice! You don't pull any punches! I could use someone in my life who doesn't take my crap. I wish my wife had been more like you."

"Is she?..."

"Dead. Been about twenty years."

"Oh." Alice didn't know exactly how to react. She figured he was single since Terry never brought up her mother. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Terry and Tyler were the last ones and I had to raise them since Terry was nine. I didn't know what the hell I was doing and raising two daughters was hard enough, but a son who wanted to be a girl? I didn't know how to handle it. It scared the hell out of me. I guess I handled it wrong."

"You sure as hell did."

"If you don't mind, I wanna go see her in the hospital tomorrow. Tell her how sorry I am."

"That would be wonderful." Alice replied. "Bring a big bouquet of flowers."

"I will." Redford went to sit up. "I'm gonna get a beer for round two. You want one?"

"Sure." Alice replied.

As Redford sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed something wrong. "Ooooh shit!"

"What is it?"

"Ummm the condom broke."

Alice panicked. "WHAT?!"

"How old are you?"

"45."

"Are you still havin' yer heat spells?"

"YES! Oh God!" She put her fingers inside of herself. "I can feel it. Red! You stupid idiot!"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who told me to go all the way! You're the one who pulled me into bed! All this is on you!"

"It takes two to tango!" She started to cry in her paws. "Oh God! What if I'm pregnant? At my age there can be complications! Ben and Terry! They'll have the same sibling! They'll be a married couple that's half brother and sister!"

Redford rubbed Alice's shoulders. "Now, now. Calm down. If anything happens, I'll take full responsibility. I'll even pay for the abortion if you decide to go that route."

"I can't! My religion won't allow it! Besides, maybe I don't want to. I've only ever had Benji."

"Look, I'll...I'll marry you if it comes down to that. I really do like you!"

"I just met you a half-hour ago! I can barely stand you!"

"Then why did you have sex with me?!"

"Because of your stupid, sexy scars and those stupid sexy muscles! You...you stupid, sexy asshole!"

She started to get out of bed. "I'm going. We went too far. I'll tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow, if the stick turns blue, I'm gonna see red and you'll be black and blue!"

Redford smiled. "That's alright. I'd love a woman who can kick my ass."

Alice blushed. "Stop! Just...Stop being sexy dammit!"

 **The ZPD Infirmary 9:40pm**

Nick slowly woke up in his hospital bed. He felt a soft weight on his chest. As he woke up, he saw that the soft weight was three bunnies. Judy, Petey and Michael.

A huge grin grew over Nick's face. This image, this feeling let him know that the worst was behind him. "Hello Carrots and...mini-Carrots."

"Nick! You're awake!" Judy shouted.

"And alive it looks like." Nick replied. "Where's Cotton and Spots?"

"To your right." Spots replied. She was holding a sobbing Cotton.

"They wouldn't let me sit on your chest due to my sharp hooves!" Cotton sobbed. "It's not fair!"

Nick smiled at her. "Don't worry fluffball, you can give me a big hug later."

The lamb wiped tears away. "I was so worried about you!"

"We all were." Judy replied. "What happened?! Kevin was supposed to protect you!"

Nick was a bit shocked. "How do you know about Kevin?"

Judy blushed and looked away. "I'll tell you later."

"Well, it turns out the two guards escorting me and Del Taco out of the prison were on the take and attacked us. It was then that a huge fight broke out."

Petey looked up with tears in his eyes. "A-Are you _ASS!_ okay now daddy?"

"Yeah I think so. I must have some killer scars though."

"You do." Judy replied. "The doctor gave me some photos."

Judy showed Nick photos of him knocked out and on the operating table just before surgery. Three big scars went across his chest. "He says they won't fully heal over and you'll probably have the scars for life."

Spots smiled. "They make you look pretty badass dad!"

Judy corrected her. "There's nothing badass about almost getting killed!"

Nick looked closely at the picture. "Forget badass, I look HOT!"

Judy giggled. "HEE-HEE! Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but...yeah! Those are some super sexy scars. The photo is driving me wild! I can't wait to see you without the stitches."

"Well you should see Rusev." Nick replied. "I scratched his face and chest up and left bite marks...I think. Still...it scared me. I went savage."

"Cool!" Spots replied.

"No! It's not 'cool'! I never lost control like that before. I just snapped!"

"What happened to make you snap?" Judy asked.

"Well...earlier when I beat him with a barbell, one of the things I shouted was 'This is for the Rigsons!' among other people. When he slashed me, the photo I printed of you guys fell out of my pants and he found it. He saw Spots in the picture and put two and two together. He then threatened to 'finish the job' he started with Spot's parents and threatened Spots the rest of you and I went berserk."

"Well, yeah!" Spots replied. "Damn right you did! You don't let someone threaten your family!"

"Spots is right!" Judy replied. "You did nothing wrong attacking that bastard! Your protective instincts kicked in."

Spots chimed in again. "You stood up for me and my blood parents! I'm proud of you dad."

Nick felt better. "Thanks guys. I just worry about him getting revenge in some way."

"That won't be happening." Said a voice coming into the room. It was chief Bogo.

Nick couldn't look at him. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Look Nick, I know you're mad at me, but..."

"Damn right I'm mad at you! You were going to leave me in there if Higgin's brother wasn't found! I assume he was?"

"Yes. By Wolford. He rescued him."

Nick' ears perked up and he finally looked at Bogo. "Wolford's alive?"

"Yes. He managed to escape the explosion, but just barely. He then took on the Los Lobos gang at Rusev's mansion and sneaked him out of there. He did such a commendable job that the mayor and I made him a sergeant."

"Hey! I should make at least corporal for what I went through!"

"Again. I'm terribly sorry. But rest assured, Rusev won't be bothering anyone ever again. I called the judge that originally sentenced him and if he attempted murder one more time, it was solitary for life. Sure enough, his attack on you did him in. We also found his phone and we managed to raid his compound, arresting everyone who worked for him. No one he can order around is out on the streets. Not that he could anyway. He's under 24 hour surveillance. He lost everything thanks mostly to you."

Spots put her arm around Nick's head and brushed her cheek against his. "You got justice for my parents and yours. Thanks dad."

Bogo spoke up. "Speaking of, I do have information on your father."

"I already know. Mr. Big is the one who put the hit on him." Nick replied.

"Not exactly." Bogo said. "Carlos told me the whole truth. Your father made a deal with the D.A. to take time off of his sentence in exchange for giving as much dirt as possible on Rusev. Rusev found out about this. However, his lawyer was close to a plea bargain to shave time off of his sentence, so he couldn't risk your father incriminating him further, but he also couldn't kill him himself. So he set up some false information that John, your father that is, had incriminating evidence on Mr. Big. Mr. Big ordered Carlos to put the hit on John. Carlos admitted to killing your father. He was tricked by Rusev into believing that Mr. Big set him up and he served Rusev for awhile. After he found out the truth from his wife, he kept serving Rusev until it was time to strike back. He's now in prison for life. So in the end, it was still Rusev who killed your father by using Mr. Big and Carlos as patsies. I'm sorry for giving you all this grim detail, but now you know the full truth."

"Thanks chief." Nick replied. "It doesn't make what I said to him before he died any less worse, but at least now, my mother can know the full truth. I sure as hell ain't forgiving Mr. Big though, that's for sure!"

Bogo was curious. "Did you get any good info on the Big Cheese?"

"Yeah. Some good stuff too! I'll fill you in before I leave. I also need to come by tomorrow for some things. I'd like to go back to the prison to say goodbye to the guys."

Judy and the kids yelled at Nick. "You're going back?!"

"Relax! Only for a few minutes and I'll have guards with me. Besides, there's a certain someone who wants to meet Cotton and I promised her a visit."

Judy was a bit angry since she could tell where this was heading. "Who?"

"Who do you think? Her aunt Dawn."

"NO WAY!" Shouted Judy. "I'm not gonna let Dawn near her!"

Cotton agreed. "Yeah daddy! I don't wanna see her! She did bad stuff and didn't come for me when my mommy died!"

Judy added. "Not to mention the fact that she tried to use you to kill me!"

Nick interrupted. "And she kidnapped me over to the prey wing and tried to kill me, BUT...she did give me one chance. All I had to do is say one word. One word to save my life and turn her around. That word was 'Christine'. Cotton, she really, REALLY regrets what she's done. When I brought you up and showed her the picture of my family, everything changed. Knowing how well I was taking care of you made her realize how wrong she was. She even helped organize a hunger strike so that the preds would get the same quality of food the prey were getting cuz believe me, there was a HUGE difference!"

"Delgato informed me all about that." Bogo replied. "It was the warden who was giving the predators slop. He literally just took the leftovers the prey had and ground it all up into paste."

"UGH!" Nick replied. "That explains a lot."

"Needless to say, we're fixing all of this first thing tomorrow." Bogo replied.

Judy was still fuming. "That's fine and good, but she's probably just playing coy. Nick, she's our enemy!"

"Nick was getting upset. "No! She's family. She's my sister-in-law...I think? I don't know exactly how it works. Carrots, the best way to eliminate an enemy is to make them your friend. I believe that she does regret her actions. Besides, I had a good talk with her and I kinda understand where she's coming from. She was bullied by predators growing up. Just like you fluff!"

Judy shrugged it off. "A likely story."

"And, Lionheart was more than verbally abusive. She showed me the scars on her back that he gave her. They're as deep as the scars in front of me!"

Cotton was surprised by Nick's comment. "He really hurt her that bad?"

"Yes. That's why she was so intimidated by him. There's more to Lionheart than what he shows on the outside. He's like an Oreo cookie that's full of goodness and politeness on the outside and a rage-induced white filling on the inside. Chief, did you see how scared Rusev was when all Lionheart did was grab his arm?"

Bogo agreed. "Yes. I'd never seen anything like it! Something about Lionheart scares even him!"

Judy was trying to make nick back out of it. "Well...none of that matters! I talked to the therapist who was just stopping by and she said that her husband can see Petey tomorrow morning at 11am to get his tongue fixed. So we really won't have time for Cotton to see Dawn!"

"Sure we do!" Nick replied. "You and Michael can take Petey to the oral surgeon while Cotton and Spots come with me to visit Dawn."

Judy crossed her arms and pouted. "You really think of everything, don't you?"

Just then, the doctor came into the room. "Knock! Knock! I see that you're finally awake."

Nick looked over at him. "Hey, Dr. Dingo! What's the prognosis?"

"Well, you lost a fair amount of blood with that huge scratch Rusev gave you. But with the IV and a blood transfusion we gave you thanks to officer Snarlov, you'll be able to head home tonight. Just take it easy for the next few days. You're off work until at least Monday and it's just light duty for at least a week. I'm gonna have you come back in a few days to take out the stitches, but fortunately, things weren't as bad as we originally thought."

"Thanks doc." Nick replied. "At least I'll have these sexy scars as a memento."

The doctor chuckled. "I'm just surprised you had the strength to leap up and attack Rusev after getting such a blow! Anyway, take it easy for the rest of the day and don't do anything to strenuous."

Nick looked over at Judy and then back to the doctor. "Is it too strenuous if that activity is while I'm on my back?"

The doctor chuckled. "I think that would be fine. Y'know, I'm proud of you Mr. Wilde, no other fox has been in the police force. I wish I could live my dreams like you do."

Nick was confused. "What are you talking about doc? You're a ZPD staff surgeon. What you do is very important."

"I know, but I went and worked at a regular hospital for a short time. I was working my way up in the field, but I had to pass by one department that was scared to death of me, so they finally let me go."

"Well that sucks! What department gave you trouble?"

"Maternity. Since I'm a dingo, they were afraid I was going to eat the babies."

"Well that's just specist."

"I know right?! You eat one newborn lamb and suddenly, everyone hates you!"

Everyone gave a shocked and horrified look at the doctor. He just started to laugh. "It's a joke! I tell that one all the time! Heh!-Heh!...Never gets a laugh though."

Bogo just rubbed his temples in disbelief. "Thank you doctor! Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to Nick in private."

Nick looked at his family. "Okay guys, why don't you go out to the lobby and get me some snacks from the vending machine? I need to let buffalo butt in on some stuff."

Bogo was a but stunned. "I'm right here!"

Judy got in Bogo's face. "Well you deserve it for lying to me and forcing Nick to stay in prison until he got hurt!"

Spots picked up Petey and Cotton. "Lay off him Miss H, I can smell the stress he's under from here! Dude's under a lot of pressure, I can tell!"

Nick nudged Michael. "C'mon Mike! Go with your mommy."

The bunny was fast asleep on Nick's chest. "Zzzzzzzzz..."

Bogo just smiled. "It's fine. He can stay."

Nick looked over at Judy. "That okay fluff? We're only gonna be about ten minutes."

Judy smiled. "Sure. You don't get much quality time with him anyway."

Nick finally noticed how Petey was dressed. "Wow Petey! You're a really sharp dresser! Where'd you get that outfit you lady killer?"

Petey then started to cry. "Aaaaaah-Haaaaa! WAAAHH!"

"What's wrong?" Spots asked?

"Daddy thinkth my _BLORK!_ outfit wookth good!"

"So?"

"That mutht mean I wook bad! He _BALLTH!_ hath tewwible tasth in cwothes!"

Nick chuckled. "Hey! Just because I have bad fashion sense, doesn't mean I can't appreciate good clothing!"

Judy, Spots and the rest left the room with Michael still sleeping on Nick's chest and Bogo sitting on the chair Spots was in."

Bogo was a bit perplexed. "Wilde, how did your daughter know about the stress I was under?"

"Spots has an unusual talent. She can smell the good in people, their emotions and their true nature. It's an amazing gift."

Bogo smiled. "We'd do well to have her in interrogation."

"You just might. She wants to become a cop."

"Again Wilde, I'm sorry for the hell I put you through. Please, tell me everything you found out."

"I will..in the next chapter."

Bogo threw his hands up."Oh great! Another fourth wall joke?! At the very least, can the author not sidetrack the story back to the Clawhauser's until we finish our conversation?! These chapters are getting long and taking a week to finish!"

"I'll see what I can do." Nick replied.


	16. Chapter 16: The Pen

Chapter 16: The Pen

 _* = I honestly don't know if buffalo do that or not. Not something I really want to look into._

 _** = From "A Hole in the Wall"My favorite of the stories I've written._

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #6: William Bogo**

 **Sex: Male (Straight)**

 **Species: Buffalo**

 **Rank: Chief of Police**

 **Background: William AKA "Bill" Bogo has been the chief of police in Zootopia for nearly ten years. The 42 year-old buffalo has seen many things in his life, but even he was floored the night Judy Hopps, a small, but determined bunny from Bunnyburrow solved the missing mammal case that had puzzled him and his fellow officers for two weeks. He made her the face of the ZPD and eventually partnered her up with another impressive small mammal, officer Nick Wilde.**

 **However, the missing mammal case wouldn't be the only case that puzzled him. There is a mysterious figure in the shadows known only as "The Big Cheese" stirring the predator citizens of Zootopia into attacking innocent prey and the ZPD have found out that there are plans for a huge attack just before the next elections and Bogo is under a huge amount of stress and pressure from the mayor to find out who the Big Cheese is and stop him before his plans are put through.**

 **Not only that, but his tireless work has cost him his marriage. His wife of 15 years is divorcing him and wants custody of his 12 year-old son so she can move up north to Graze County. She has tired of his job taking up most of his time and leaving little time for his family and the two have done nothing but fight for weeks. Add on top of that, the fact that he is being tempted into a possible courtship by elephant officer Francine Pennington and having the mayor threaten to terminate his job if he doesn't catch the Big Cheese soon, it won't be long before chief Bogo may be ready to snap.**

 **Author's Notes: _I originally didn't have anything for chief Bogo to do but...be chief Bogo. Always sour, always at odds with Nick and Judy in some way. However, I wanted him to be a sympathetic character as well, so with that in mind, I decided to put him through hell. He's going to be at his lowest point ever before the saga is over so I can have a nice, character arc with him. But first, I have to tear him down before I can bring him back up._**

 **ZPD Infirmary 10:00pm**

Nick was still laying down in the medical bed with Michael sleeping on his chest. Bogo was sitting next to him explaining what had been going on.

"And so, my hunch was right. Melvin had betrayed us and had not only been spying on me, but going into the company records and finding out what our assignments were and reporting them to Rusev and the other prisoners."

Nick was shocked. "So that's why I my cover was blown so fast! That rat!"

"Goat technically. He's in lock up, crying for his mommy as we speak. Thankfully, when he found out that he was...found out, he spilled all the beans he could right in front of Rusev."

"So what did he say?"

"He said that it was the Los Lobos gang that stole the blimp and have it in hiding. The one's we've arrested refuse to confirm it or say where the blimp is being hidden. Whatever plans they have for it, it's not good."

"What else?"

"The names of the Big Cheese's right hand men. The second in command is named 'Big Ears' and the third in command is called 'Big Wings', but we don't know their real names yet."

"I know one!" Nick replied. " 'Big Ears' real name is Batrov."

Bogo's eyes just about popped out of his skull. "That's wonderful Wilde! That's just the break we needed! Batrov is one of the biggest bat criminals out there. He's been arrested before. We have all of his data on file. Now all we need is his hideout."

"A church in the nocturnal district."

Bogo jumped out of his seat. "HOT DAMN! This is great! I could kiss you right now!"

"Please don't. The fangirls couldn't handle it and the Bogo/Clawhauser fans would riot."

"Knock it off Wilde. Who gave you this information?"

"Believe it or not, Dawn Bellwether."

"She really does seem to be helping us right now doesn't she?"

"I'm telling you, she's changed. She kind of has to in order to survive. If the Big Cheese's plans go down, she's on top of their hit list.

"Hmmmmm any other info?"

"Let's see if I can remember what Jake told me. He said there would be an event called 'The Purge' in which there would be a big jailbreak to let all of the predators out and riot along with any Big Cheese supporters out on the streets. He said it would happen on or near election day. He also said the Big Cheese has found a way to keep the military out of the city."

Bogo thought it over. "This is good information. None of his plans can come to fruition unless our guards are crooked. We need to weed out the bad ones. I'll be interviewing and investigating each member of security and beef up staff with new members. I will NOT let this purge go down! Thank you Wilde."

Bogo shook Nick's hand. He accidentally bumped Michael which started to wake him up.

"Nnnnhh...I'm not tired mommy."

Both Bogo and Nick chuckled. "Is there anything I can get for you Wilde?"

"Well...one, as I said before, no collars. Those things are just wrong! It's no wonder so many of the prisoners are so angry! Two,get that cafeteria food up to snuff and three, re-open the case of the prisoner named 'Eye' from 30 years ago. I believe in my heart of hearts that she's innocent."

"Done. I don't know if they'll be a different outcome though."

"It doesn't matter, I just want to make sure justice is served. Funny thing is, she was homeless before and prefers the prison. Especially now that she was Twitch as a boyfriend."

"She's going to have a problem then. Twitch gets out next week."

Nick was saddened. "Awww! Those two can't keep their hands off each other! It's gonna kill her!"

"I'll have Simmons and Snarlov look into the old case. Happy?"

"Thanks El Pollo Bogo! I'd say I owe you one, but you owe me a lot for that last job!"

Bogo chuckled. "Very true."

Nick was pondering. "Say, if Melvin is in jail, who's the new dispatch?"

"Clawhauser we'll be back at his old job first thing in the morning."

"That's too bad. He needed the exercise. Who filled in for him tonight?"

"Francine Pennington. She's a real sweetheart for pitching in like that. Dispatch may be a desk job, but it's not easy."

Nick got a whiff off of Bogo. "Woah! Ummm you must think she's a real sweetheart alright."

Bogo started to sweat. "Wh-what do you mean?!"

"I mean...hold on." Nick nudged Micheal to test him. "Mike. You awake sport?"

"I don't need..zzzzzzzzzzz."

"Good!" Nick whispered. "Bogo! You dropped a load of pheromones* just at mentioning Francine! You got the hots for her or something?"

"What?! N-N-No! T-Totally professional!"

"Bogo. She's dating McHorn."

"Actually, they broke up for the second time."

"What about your wife?!"

Bogo was getting mad. "Okay, one, there's nothing between me and Francine outside of that she offered me a couch to crash on and two, what if we were a thing?! I'm getting a divorce in a matter of days! My wife and I haven't even mated in three years, the frigid cow!"

"Tread carefully Romeo. This could help her in the divorce case. Also, if McHorn even remotely thinks you two are an item, you're dead."

The buffalo was getting frustrated."I know what I'm doing Wilde! Mind your own business and tell no one about this!"

"My lips are sealed. Try to keep yours the same."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Is it safe to come in yet?" It was Judy and the kids.

"We're all done in here Hopps." Bogo replied. "You can come in, I'm about to leave."

"Are you sure there's not any more secrets you want to keep from me?" Judy asked in a snarky tone.

"Nick is free to fill you in one everything..." Bogo then nudged Nick. "...regarding the case."

Nick looked up at Bogo. "That reminds me chief, I need one more favor."

"And that is?"

"I want Judy in on all top secret assignments I'm on. I want no more secrets between us."

"Fine. I know it drove you two crazy, but Judy, don't let any mafia boss's daughters visit while you're Nick is on a top secret project, okay 'Jack Savage'?"

Judy froze in fear. "EEP! Y-Y-Yes sir! I can explain about-"

"Nick already did. We're fine. Goodnight all." And with that, Bogo left.

Nick smiled at Judy. "So YOU'RE the rabbit that got involved in that mob war? I guess Bogo put two and two together."

"It was only to save your neck after you messed up and caused the mob war in the first place!"

"I know. Thanks for protecting me Fluff."

Just then, Dr. Dingo came back to the room. "Knock, knock! Are we all done in here?"

Nick smiled at the doctor. "Yeah doc! I'm ready to go home."

"Okay, just stand up and I'll take off the dressings on your wound. It's important for the scars to get some air to they can heal."

Nick stood up and the everyone gasped. Nick was a little surprised and confused. "What?"

Judy grabbed Petey and Shielded his eyes. "Spots! Shield Cotton's eyes and don't look?"

Spots laughed. "Okay, but I don't see anything I'd be interested in."

Nick was still confused. "What's going on?"

"Hospital gown, dad." Spots explained. "I don't know if your crazy, but I can see your nuts!"

"EEP!" Nick pulled the gown around him some more. "Judy take the kids out one more time would you?"

"Judy pulled Michael and Petey away. "Come along kids and don't look."

 **Meanwhile, at Bogo's office...**

Officer Pennington opened the chief door. "Knock! Knock! You all done with work for today?"

"Yes. FINALLY!" Bogo replied. "It's been a very tiresome day to say the least."

Francine. "I guess so. I'm off for the day. Ummmm...if you need a place to crash, the offer still stands. I got a big, comfy couch. Big enough to seat two elephants so you can imagine how large it is. Ha-Ha!"

"That's temping Francine, but...I really shouldn't."

"You wouldn't be a bother! And...I can really use the company."

"Well..."

"I'll cook you dinner! I make a great wheat grass and palm leaf casserole."

Bogo thought it over. "Well...I haven't had a well cooked meal in awhile. Okay! You've talked me into it."

Francine was excited. "Wonderful! Just follow me back to my place. I'll whip up dinner in no time."

Bogo followed her. "Okay...But this is just dinner and a place to sleep. Right?"

"Right. Nothing else."

"Good!"

"Unless...you _want_...something else?"

Bogo gave her a stern look. "...Francine."

"Sorry."

 **Nick's mini-van 11pm**

"Ow!" Nick shouted. "Careful Freckles!"

"Well, hold still or I'll bite your face off!" Spots replied. She was sitting in the back of the van next to her father. Petey and Michael were in their bunny boosters while Cotton sat up front with Judy who was driving. The hyena wild-child was licking and gnawing at the top of her father's face.

Cotton was a bit disturbed by the scene. "What are you doing?!"

"She's grooming me." Nick replied as Spots bit at his head some more. "Ow! Careful!"

"Sorry dad.." Spots replied. "But you picked up up a ton of ticks and fleas in your short time at the prison. _NOM! NOM!_ I practically don't need breakfast tomorrow morning with the amount of ticks I've eaten off your skull and neck."

"Don't nibble my neck too much." Nick replied. "That's Judy's job."

"Oh is it?!" Judy replied with a bit of anger. "Are you sure you can trust me with that job? After all, you couldn't trust me enough to let me know you were going to prison!"

"Now this comes out?" Nick asked. "Carrots, I ASKED Bogo to let you in on it But after you messed up with the mice pups**, we couldn't risk it! I Do trust you fluff!"

Judy pulled over the van and started to tear up. "Do you know what I went through just to find out if you were innocent?! I sneaked around the ZPD like a common thief to get some data off Wolford's computer just to get the video file. I then found a deaf tree shrew who could read lips and interpret what you were saying to the hippo, but I had to go on a date with her in order to get the information."

Nick's ears perked up. "A date? Awww fluff. Don't tell me you were unfaithful to this old fox."

"Hey! I did what I had to do to get that information! All we did was dance and had a kiss. That's all."

Nick laughed. "I can only imagine you kissing something so tiny."

"Tree shrews are not like regular shrews. They're larger and closer to rabbit size."

"Ooooh! In that case fluff, you'll have to give me more detail on your little date. Later. In private."

"It's not that big of a deal. In any case, I was then kidnapped by Mr. Big and almost iced thanks to you beating on Rusev! I was only able to save my neck and yours by going into a mob war where I was almost killed again!"

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that fluff. I really do regret it! Honest. Also, I wasn't perfectly faithful myself. In order to keep warm last night, I had to spoon with Eye the Aye-Aye."

Judy was upset. "WHAT?!"

"Hold on Fluff! It was nothing sexual! She's a nice gal but she's creepy as hell! Fingers like spider legs!"

"Oh sure." Judy said while rolling her eyes

"I'm serious! Zoogle what an Aye-Aye looks like."

"I got it!" Spots replied as she went onto her smart phone. She dropped it in horror. "GAAAH! What the hell is that thing?!"

Nick picked up the phone. "Yup. That kinda looks like her. She looks a little worse though."

Judy interrupted. "Enough about the aye-aye! The point is you didn't trust me enough to go against Bogo and tell me the truth! You told Spots, but not me! You told my own son, but not me!"

"Hold it fluff! Mike found out by accident. He's got super sensitive hearing. Freckles isn't a member of the ZPD and I needed her to keep the kids calm."

"You still put more faith in her than in me!"

"It's not like that! Look...just play the pen. Who has the pen?"

"Oh right! My carrot pen that you stole from me last night!"

Spots pulled it out. "I got it dad."

"Please play it. I think it will help Carrots forgive me."

"Okay." With that, Spots pressed the button on the pen.

" _To Judy, Michael and my dear, dear family. You are either listening to me on this pen right in front of me as I'm apologizing up and down to Judy or these are my final words to you. Let's see...how do I begin this?...I...I love you all. Every one of you are so dear to me._

 _Cotton...Christine. You were the first one I picked up at the Binnyburrow orphanage. I fell in love with you almost instantly. I wasn't supposed to adopt anyone and yet, I couldn't resist you. You're so adorable and full of life. If...If I'm not around, take care of your little brother Petey and try not to fight with Spots. I know she agitates you sometimes, but I know she loves you and would do anything to protect you. I just hope I get through this and get to hug you and play with your bouncy wool once more. No matter what, I WILL see to it that your legs get fixed. It's in the will. I love you sweetie."_

Cotton sniffled. "Th-Thank you daddy!"

" _To Peter...Heh! I almost want to call you 'Saint Peter' because you're such a loving soul. Every day you do something that makes me so very proud. When Michael was having a tough time adjusting to his new life and he attacked you, you didn't attack him back, but instead turned him into a best friend. That's something I strongly believe in. My father always used to say 'The best way to eliminate an enemy is to turn him into a friend.' and you did just that! Now, he loves you like a brother. I can't believe that you are so giving and loving that you'd be willing to give up one of your eyes just so he can see. But then, you'd probably give up both if required. You're that sweet of a boy. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that when we were in Bunnyburrow. I wanted to give you back but Spots begged me to keep you. It wasn't until I saw how horrible your mother was that I knew I couldn't give you up. I'm SO glad I kept you. Look...I...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to make you a deal..."_

"Uh-Oh!" Nick said. "Umm...can we skip this part?"

"Nope!" Spots replied.

" _When you turn eighteen, you'll be old enough to make your own decisions. If...I can't believe I'm saying this. If you STILL want to give Michael one of your eyes by then, go ahead. I won't stop you. Just...make sure you both have your viewing eye on the same side and a patch on the other. We'll call you 'the patch twins'. Heh!-Heh!"_

Peter got excited. "Weawwy daddy?! _CLIG!_! I can weawwy give him one of my eyes?!"

"Not until you're eighteen! I need you to make sure it's the right choice for you. Okay?"

"Okay daddy!"

The carrot pen continued. _"To Spots...Vivian. When I first met you, you were alone in a darkened classroom with no lights. You saw yourself as a danger to others and wanted to be left alone. I saw a sad little girl who needed someone to care for her. You roared at me and threw a table, but I refused to be scared of you. I knew I changed you that day because why else would you have been willing to switch with Cotton as a sacrifice? Spots, you're a protector. Not only that, you are the glue that keeps this family in tact. You think you're savage, but really, you're just someone who loves her family and wants to keep it whole. Why else y\would you yell at me and Judy when we were fighting? I know there's some small part of you who thinks you're still a danger, but I wouldn't trust anyone else around Petey or Cotton more than you. I love you."_

Spots licked Nick's face and rubbed her muzzle against his. "You jerk!"

" _To Michael. Ummmm...I'm not sure what to say? I know you're going through a tough time right now and that you feel betrayed by your birth mother and father, but I need you to know that your new mother Judy loves you very, VERY much. I do too. I think you're a wonderful kid with an amazing musical gift. If music is what you love than keep on doing it. Also, If I'm not around, I hope you and Cotton become very happy together. You are a sweet, wonderful boy."_

" _And finally, to Carrots. Fluff. Judy. My dear, sweet Judy"_

Judy's ears perked up at this point. _"I can't just say 'I love you', because 'love' is not a strong enough word. It's not. You completely changed my life and made it three hundred percent better. I_ SNIFF! _God! I..I need you like I need air to breathe. You are everything to me. I feel like complete crap for not letting you in on this. I want to but...I'm scared. I'm scared that somehow this all goes wrong and you and the kids get hurt because of a tiny mistake I made and I can't let that happen! I promise you this. After this is all over and if I'm still alive, I will never, EVER keep another big secret from you no matter what buffalo butt wants. You are my partner. You are my lover. You are everything. You are the very air that I breathe, because everyday, I wake up, take a deep breath of fresh air and know that I'm not only in a much better place, but that I'm a much, much better fox for knowing you and having you in my world. I don't just love you, I...I breathe you. Jeez! That sounds a bit corny. I dunno. I mean it though. Is that okay? Maybe I should edit that. Wait, how do I stop record-"_

The carrot pen stopped. All Nick could see was the back of Judy's head. She was resting it on the steering wheel and trembling.

"Carrots?" Nick asked. "You okay?"

" _SNIFF!_ Sly fox! You KNOW I have to forgive you after that! That was beautiful. Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Will you?...No. I'll save that for Sunday."

Nick got excited. "Will I what?! Will I what?! Whatever the question is, I'll say yes to it!"

"Oh! In that case, will you wash the dishes when we get home? Mrs. Otterton cooked a meal for the kids and they made ice cream."

Nick chuckled. "Looks like I fell right into that one! I promise Fluff, from now on, no more secrets between us."

Petey was shaking Michael. "C'mon Mike! Wew'e awmost home! Wake _FART!_ Up!"

Michael nodded a little. "ZZZZZZ Mr. Bogo is cheating on his wife."

Judy was stunned "WHAT?! Nick you just said..."

Nick backed off. "Okay, maybe ONE more secret."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!"

"Petey, help me out here."

"Oh... _SHIT!_ "

"Thank you."

.


	17. Chapter 17: The Craving

Chapter 17: The Craving

AN: _Welcome to what's probably the semi-final chapter of "Fox in the Jailhouse"! That's right, I'm finally wrapping up the story and will be moving along to Wolford's tale which takes place in the same time frame. There will be a few hanging subplots like Bogo's divorce, but that will be resolved in other stories. I have decided to kill "!2 Angry Officers" a while back which is why it's revealed in this story that Melvin was the traitor._

 _Another story that's getting a huge change is "Bats in the Bellfry". Originally, this was going to be one where Nick and Judy were going to forgive each other and go back into their relationship, but having them fight for a long period of time was tiring and felt almost unnatural for this pair. I also kind of messed up in that Nick is now injured and can't really be on an assingment with Judy. Instead, it will be a shorter, less dark story of Wolford and Judy nabbing Batrov out of his upside down church. It's almost a complete re-write from my original plans._

 _What I'm really looking forward to is "The Wedding Reception" No violence here. Instead, it's an upbeat musical fic as Nick holds a big party to celebrate the Clawhauser's getting married and waits for Judy to finally pop the question. Includes well known pop songs as well as new musical numbers including "The Story Recap Song" which goes for a chapter long._

 _BTW, I've noticed that whenever I have a semi-suggestive chapter title, the hits for that title go up. Maybe I should make all my chapters sound naughty and I'd get more readers._

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #7 Vivian Wilde the second. AKA Spots AKA Scratch**

 **Sex: Female (Lesbian)**

 **Species: Hyena**

 **Age: 14**

 **Background: Vivian Wilde was born Vivian Rigson. The daughter of Lilly and Jerry Rigson. She grew up with her loving parents in Zootopia until she was ten years old. During that age, her mother testified against mob boss, Rusev Polarski. Because Rusev was such a huge criminal, the ZPD knew the Rigsons were in danger of being assasinated for her testimony. Vivian and her parents were forced to go into hiding in Bunnyburrow under the protection of the ZPD where they lived peacefully for two years. But then, Rusev finally made his hit. He got two rhinos to attack and kill Vivian's parents and the ZPD guards protecting them. The hyena watched in horror as her parents were gored. She tried to fight back and attack them, but their armor-like skin was impossible to penetrate. It caused her huge emotional distress and post-traumatic stress disorder.**

 **She was sent to sister Mary's orphanage. She was a hyena in a group of thousands of bunnies and sheep. She felt isolated for awhile, but then she met a beautiful bunny named Rose. The two started up a friendship that turned into romance. But due to peer pressure from her fellow foster sisters, Rose rejected Vivian and shouted "Get off me, fag!" It was one of the words that the rhino said when Vivian was attacking him. It triggered her PTSD and Vivian scratched Rose's face almost literally to shreds. The two were separated and Vivian voluntarily had herself de-clawed. She then fell into a deep state of despair. Despite having no claws, the kids called her "Scratch" for her horrible act upon Rose. She shut herself up in an old classroom and just watched as the children played outside. It allowed her to throw fits and rage without doing any damage to others. However, she was lonely. Very lonely.**

 **Then one day, a peculiar fox entered the classroom asking where he could find the nun so he could adopt the little lamb child, Christine. Despite trying to get him to leave, she found him funny and charming. Vivian knew "Crazy Legs" was up for sacrifice and the nun wouldn't let her be adopted. It was at that moment that Vivian decided to sacrifice herself by trading places with Christine and it allowed the lamb to be adopted.**

 **Vivian waited for her inevitable death, but it didn't come. When the psychotic hawk named "Skinner" came down to take her away, she didn't fight him, but Nick did. The fox she met before finally found out about the horrible goings on in Bunnyburrow and came to rescue her. She fought against him at first because she knew if she wasn't sacrificed some other child would be, but Nick wanted her to fight for her life because he showed that he cared for her. The two fought Skinner and eventually with the help of Gideon Grey, Judy and another fox by the name of Tom Redtail, were able to defeat the hawks and save Bunnyburrow.**

 **Vivian loved Nick and kind of saw him as her alpha. She kept trying to convince Nick to adopt her and he finally caved in when he realized she had the same name as his mother. Not only that, she was very loving and protective to Christine and Peter. Another bunny they had rescued. Nick didn't like her nickname of 'Scratch' and gave her a new nickname 'Spots' due to the black spots all over her gray fur. He lovingly refers to her as 'Freckles' from time to time as well.**

 **Spots now lives with Nick and her foster siblings in Zootopia where she is getting therapy for her PTSD and is in a much happier place than she was just one week ago.**

 **Author's Notes: _Spots was my first major OC character. At least the one with a constant recurring role. In my original idea for a Zootopia fic, Nick and Judy actually saved Gazelle from an assassin who happened to be a pred-hating vixen who was the nun of the city's local orphanage. During the story, there was two kids Nick wanted to adopt and rather than force the orphanage to close due to there being no nun to watch over the children, he and Judy got married and took over the entire building, adopting about twenty children. Spots was one of those kids, along with Suzie the giraffe (who became the Clawhauser's child in the curent fics) a TEENAGE Sarah who was paralyzed only after being shot in the back while saving Suzie's life and two twin squirrels named Timmy and Tammy who were loosely based off of the early versions of Bart and Lisa Simpson (when Lisa was a brat as well). Those two will get a shout-out in this chapter, but won't be part of any future stories. Spots remains almost completely unchanged except her full name was originally "Lillian" (which is now her blood mother's name) and she kept the name "Scratch". I only changed her name to "Spots" when I realized Nick would never allow her to keep a name she got from a horrifying ordeal._**

 **Sister Camella's Orphanage 11:00pm**

Sister Camella was watching Suzie say her prayers through a crack in the door of Suzie's room. The giraffe was on her knees at the end of her large bed.

"And God bless my little sister Sarah who I'm SO happy is coming with me and God bless David and Jamie and the squirrel twins Timmy and Tammy even though the little jerks stole two bucks out of my wallet! Also, God bless Ben and Terry Clawhauser for taking me and Sarah in."

Suzie started to sniffle. "Thank you for them God! I know now why you sent that lightning storm! You scared me into that house and into that room on purpose so I could have a mom and dad! I'm so grateful for that! B-But mostly, God bless Sister Camella for agreeing to let me go with them. I know she can be crabby at times, but she's a wonderful person and I'm going to miss her. I know how hard it's been to raise a giraffe in this house, so at least I won't be a burden on her any longer."

Camella burst through the door in tears. "You were never a burden on me, child!"

"Sister Camella?! Hey! I'm in the middle of my prayers! I don't interrupt you when _you're_ on the phone to God!"

"I'm sorry Susan, but I needed to talk to you before you leave tomorrow. I was hard on the Clawhausers not just because of Terry's immaturity, I...I didn't want to give you up!"

"Suzie was surprised. "...What?! But I'm such a pain! You yell at me all the time!"

"Only because you're so reckless! But you also help me out so much and are so sweet! I'd have adopted you myself but it's not allowed. I wanted to make sure you were happy with them and that this is what's best for you. I love you dear and I'm going to miss you greatly!"

Suzie started to tear up. "Well, why'd you tell me now?! Thanks for the guilt trip!"

"Don't feel guilty child! I'll be okay! Your grandmother, Alice will be helping me out here from time to time and I'll still visit you. You volunteered so much. The other children are going to have to step up and do more chores or they'll get the ruler."

"The ruler never worked on me. I'm too tall. Just stung my ankles."

Camella chuckled. "I just wanted you to know that I love and appreciate you and that I'll miss you and Sarah greatly."

Camella came over and hugged Suzie by the neck. "I'm going to miss you two sister!" Suzie replied. "Thank you so much for raising me all these years! I know it hasn't been easy."

Camella rubbed Suzie's snout. "No it hasn't, but I've loved every minute of it. Goodnight child, and God bless you. I love you."

"I love you too sister! Good night. God bless." Suzie responded in kind. The nun left and Suzie looked up at her old bedroom for what might be the final time. Her new place had a tree just like this one and it looked similar, but she knew the memories would be very different in her new home. "I'm going to miss this room. Tomorrow, everything in my life changes."

She rolled over and pulled the blankets on her. "YAAWWWN! Goodnight orphanage...and goodbye."

 **Nick's Apartment 11:15pm**

Judy was playing patty cake with Cotton while Nick was helping Petey and Mike put on their pajamas and get ready for bed.

Judy and cotton clapped and slapped paws/hooves together while Spots watched on.

" _There was a mouse CLAP! mouse CLAP! mouse!"_

" _She bought a house CLAP! house CLAP! house!"_

" _It was made of straw CLAP! straw CLAP! straw!"_

" _Got crushed by a paw CLAP! paw CLAP! paw!"_

" _It was squished by a fox CLAP! fox CLAP! fox!"_

" _Who lived in a box CLAP! box CLAP! box!"_

" _The box they shared CLAP! shared CLAP! shared!"_

" _Because he cared CLAP! cared CLAP! cared!"_

" _Soon they were wed CLAP! wed CLAP! wed!"_

" _The straw used as a bed CLAP! bed CLAP bed!"_

Nick looked back at Judy and Cotton: "I worry about the economy that song is in. It's nice to see you two are getting along now. By the way Pete, despite my bad taste, you really did look sharp today!"

"Thankth daddy!" Petey replied.

Spots talked to Nick. "He was in the clothing store for two whole hours today!"

Nick was surprised. "What?!"

"Yeah. Apparently, he loves fashion. He was dressing himself up in different outfits the whole time."

Nick looked down at Petey. "This true Petey? You love clothes that much?"

"Yeah daddy!" Petey said. He then ran into his room and pulled out some scraps of paper he colored on with crayon. "Wook at my _HURK!_ Dethingths!"

Nick picked up the paper and took a good look. There were different tuxes and swimwear clothes. He used his brother and sister as models and while he could tell is was definitely a six year-old's crayon drawings, the use of color on the clothing was impressive. "Wow! This is good stuff Pete! My father would have loved...ooh. Ooooh! OOOOHHH HOO-HOO!"

Nick started bouncing around the room. "I have the best idea! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA! HEE-HEE-HEEE! Ow! Ow! Gotta stop before I pop a stitch!"

Cotton pointed at Nick "Look momma Judy! Daddy can bink like you!"

Nick then grabbed Petey and swung him around. "Petey son! Tomorrow I'm gonna give you the best gift a father can bestow upon a child! Even more than getting rid of that lisp!"

"Weawwy?! What?!"

"You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise! I gotta call mom and make a schedule for tomorrow! It's gonna be a great day! Spots, can I use your computer? I have to check on something."

Spots was a little nervous. "Umm..okay. But don't look at any of my files! Or my bookmarks for that matter!...And don't look at my history!"

"Don't worry! I just need to Zoogle some things."

Later on, Nick was tucking Cotton in and Judy was doing the same to Michael and Petey.

Judy kissed her son on the cheek as she tucked him in. "Okay you two! Don't stay up all night! We got a lot to do in the morning."

Michael was worried. "Can't I sleep with you tonight?"

"No, Nick and I will be sleeping together in my apartment next door. You have Petey here and if you need anything, just knock on Spots' door."

"B-But I'm still getting used to this place and I'm.."

"MICHAEL! You are a big boy now! I know you love me and want to be by my side a lot, but I'm a cop! There are going to be long periods of time where I won't be around and you have to get used to that. There may even be times I'll be on a stakeout and you won't see me for over a day. I promise, I'll spend as much time with you as I can. Much more time than you had with mom and dad, okay? You have Petey, Cotton and Spots to watch out for you. Tonight, I need you to be a big boy for mommy. Can you do that?"

" _SNIFF!_ Y-Yes mommy."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed her son on the forehead and left the room.

Nick was finishing up with Cotton. "Have a good night. We'll go by the ZPD in the morning and I'll pick up my stuff and say goodbye to the guys and you can say hi to your aunt."

Cotton was mad. "I don't want to! She was mean!"

"And she's trying to make up for it now. Honey, everyone deserves a second chance."

"What if she tries to hurt me?"

"She'll be talking to you through a phone, behind bullet-proof glass. She can't get to you. I promise. Plus, you'll have Spots with you and she'd tear apart ANYONE who'd try to harm you."

"Well...okay. I can tell her off!"

"Nooo...don't be like that."

"Daddy? Can you check under the bed for monsters?"

"I'LL DO IT!" Shouted Spots. "Monsters fear me!" She crawled under the bed. "Okay you stupid monster! I see you!" Spots shook the bed up and down with making Cotton giggle. "Take this! And this! That'll learn you! Now get outta here and don't come back!"

Cotton clapped with delight as Spots crawled back out from under the bed. "Yaay!"

Nick chuckled. "Okay you two! Get to bed. Oh and Spots, one more thing..."

Nick pulled Spots over and whispered into her ear. "Cotton has her own sign-in on the P.C. Right?"

"Yeah."

"And YOUR stuff doesn't show up on hers?"

Spots started to blush. "No...no it doesn't."

"Good! Cuz, man! You sure what you look at is legal?"

"Yes! Shut up! You said you wouldn't see any of that!"

"Sorry freckles, curiosity killed the fox. I get it. You're fourteen and have all these hormones and need something for release. Just make sure she's not in the room when you're surfing. Okay?!"

"Y-Yeah. Okay."

"Goodnight you little perv." With that, nick left the room.

He went across the hall to see Judy waiting in her apartment in a short shirt and panties.

"Well, fluff, that didn't take you too long to change."

"What? You mean take off my top and bottom? Big effort. I'm gonna put on the T.V. For a bit. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Nah, I'm good. I take it the 'no bed before wed' rule is officially out the window?"

"Oh yeah!" Judy replied with a smile. "That was more of a tease than anything. It really backfired when I got into the mood though."

"You didn't fool me for a second. Bunnies don't come into season."

"No, we're kind of in heat 24/7. Although some of us have it stronger than others. I'm 24 and haven't given birth yet while my mother had her 60th child by my age."

Nick sat beside Judy while watching T.V. "Well...you were just more career focused. Having a child might have ruined everything."

"Yeah, but now, I have Michael and maybe soon, your kids."

"Would that have anything to do with that question you're going to ask me Sunday as if I didn't know?" Nick said with a smile.

Judy smiled back. "Mmmaybe! Hee-Hee! But...seriously Nick, we're settling down now and my body...it's craving."

"Well let's get you in bed then."

"No, not that. Nick...I...After we marry, I want to get pregnant."

Nick was a bit upset. He got up and stormed into the kitchen and started pacing around. "Dammit Judy, you KNOW that's the one thing I can't provide!"

"I know, but...I'm a rabbit and rabbit's get pregnant! It's a major bodily function and I've been fighting those urges back as much as I can!"

"So...what then? You go to a sperm bank or something?!"

"Yes! Nick, I'm sure we can find a hare with orange fur and green eyes that can kinda look similar to you. They have anonymous donors. You'd be the father and the other one would never be invol-"

"I WOULD NOT BE THE FATHER!" Nick yelled in tears. "That's what would tear me up the most! I have no problems raising Cotton or Michael or the others because neither of us are the blood parents. We chose to take care of them and love them as our own, but...but in this other scenario you'd be one-hundred percent the mother and I'd be taking care of a child whose real father knocked up my wife! Even if I loved that child to death, I'd know deep in my heart that he or she was from you and not from me! I was talking to Cotton about this exact same thing the other day and even she was upset that her and Michael couldn't biologically have their own kids. She was crying! Imagine how I feel!"

"What about me you selfish jerk!" Judy yelled. "I'd love nothing more than for us to have our own blood children, but this is the only way I can give birth! My body is just craving it and...and...I don't know what to doooo!" Judy started to cry. Nick sat down beside her.

"Heey. Heeey...I'm sorry. It's just the thought of me raising your child and...and not being the blood father. It just...I dunno. It sticks in my gut."

"Michael's blood mother and father are my foster parents. You'll be seeing them a lot. If you can love Michael as your son, when his real father will probably be visiting us from time to time, then why can't you get past this?!"

"I don't know...maybe I am being a bit selfish. I'm sorry Fluff."

Just then, a news report came on. _"Welcome to conveniently-timed news with anchorman Carlton Colt!"_

The horse came on screen. _"Good evening Zootopia. I'm Carlton Colt and my last name is indicative of my species. Here's is the top news..."_

" _Zootopia is a city full on many different mammal species and often, we've seen interspecies relationships. But what about those interspecies couples that want kids? There's been a possible new medical breakthrough in the science of reproduction. A ferret scientist, Dr. Plotdevice may have just created the world's first universal sperm pill."_

Nick ears perk up. "SAY WHAT?!"

Judy shushed him. "SSHHH! Listen!"

" _Dr. Plotdevice, what exactly IS universal sperm?"_

" _Vell, Meesta Colt. Mine peel can make allow zee male of any mammal impregnate the female of any ozzer mammal und allow zem to have babies!"_

" _How does this work?"_

" _Vell, normally a volf, for example, could not impregnate a jaguar because the species would nut be compatible. However, with thees peel, the sperm is reformed to it's most basic levels for fertilization only und vill always be whatever the female species is. The only thing of the genes that's carried over from the male is possibly fur und eye color. In zees scenario, the male volf could impregnate the jaguar und the female jaguar would geeve birth to vell, a jaguar litter, but the wolf wud steel be the biological fazzer. The jaguars might have gray fur instead of black, but ozzervise, zey are zere mother's species."_

" _Amazing! So say I wanted to impregnate my rhino girlfriend that my wife doesn't know about. She could get pregnant and we'd have little rhino babies?!"_

" _Exactly! However, vee are steel in da testing phase. One of my rat assistants is currently pregnant with her guinea pig boyfriend thanks to thees medicine. Eef all goes vell, we're going to put eet on the market. Vee vill know ven she geevs birth een about 20 days."_

Nick laughed. "HA! A lab rat and a guinea pig experimenting."

"Quiet Nick! This changes everything!"

" _Amazing stuff Dr. Plotdevice. Thank you for your time. Next up, anchorman Carlton Colt is about to lose his job after admitting on air that's he's cheating on his wif-HOLY SHI-"_ "Click!" Nick turned off the T.V.

Judy was in tears. "Nick! Do you know what this means?!"

"We might have children of our own! Biologically ours!"

The two embraced and kissed. "I don't know about you, but this really got me in the mood tonight."

"Alight then baby." Nick replied. "Let me get ready. By the way, I'm sorry about the Bogo secret, it's just..."

"Don't be. That's his personal business so we should just keep our mouths shut and stay out of it."

"Thanks Carrots! I just hope Bogo knows what he's doing. I wouldn't want him to lose his job over this."

 **Meanwhile...**

Bogo was sitting on Francine's couch, watching the rain outside fall.

Francine came into the living room with a large tray of food. "Well, here you go! One late dinner."

"Smells delicious! I haven't had fresh buckwheat in quite sometime."

"Thank you. Still raining heavy I see."

"Yes. Quite."

"I umm...I hear buffaloes mate during the rainy season."

Bogo leered at the elephant. "That's around late March and early April. It's late October now."

Francine looked disappointed. "Oh."

"AHEM! Technically, we can mate all year round. That's just when the urge is the strongest."

"Is that so?"

Bogo finished chewing and talked to Pennington. "Fran, we need to be careful here. I know what you want and to be honest, I kind of...want it to."

She sat up "Really?!"

"Yes, but please! Be patient with me. You just broke up with McHorn and I don't know how much of...well... _this_...is just you trying to bounce back from that."

"I've always had a strong interest in you."

"And as a buffalo and am into, well...bigger women, but I'm still married and I'm still your boss. Not only would this kind of thing look bad for my divorce, but both of us could lose our jobs. Dating you might be considered favoritism"

"I can quit!"

"You'll do no such thing!...Hmmmm..However, I could demote you to dispatch. Then it wouldn't look like favoritism. You've proven to be pretty good at that. Lord knows Clawhauser really needs to stay on the beat to get him back into shape."

Francine got excited. "You're considering this? You're actually considering this!"

"Hold on! Like I said, I need you to be sure about this and I need to finish my divorce settlements next week. Until then, Clawhauser is staying on dispatch and I'm putting you with Trumpet."

"That old fart? Are you sure you're not going to be jealous of me with a bull elephant?"

Bogo chuckled. "He's happily married and the only 'bull' about him is what comes out of his mouth. Besides, Higgins is celebrating his 2nd anniversary with his husband. He's on a one week vacation."

"Are you sure we can afford to have him off what with everything going down?"

"He asked for it way in advance I'm afraid." Bogo finished his meal and set the tray aside. "That was amazing! I haven't had a well cooked meal in ages! My cud is going to taste great later. Thank you Pennington."

"My friends call me 'Penny'."

"I like that! Okay 'Penny', I'm going to get to bed or couch as the case may be. Hopefully, tomorrow won't be as insane."

Francine leaned in. "Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

"I...I...no. I'm sorry. Please bear with me on this."

"SIGH! Okay handsome. But it better be worth the wait!"

She walked out of the room and Bogo pulled the blankets over him. He could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. "Am I really going to go through with this?" He though to himself.

What he didn't hear is the whirring and clicking of a camera in a motel across the street from Francine's place. The photographer had been hired by Bogo's wife and had been following Bogo and Pennington since they left the station. He caught them walking arm and arm. He caught Bogo holding Pennington's umbrella for her. He caught her pulling his hand into the apartment. He caught them sitting on the couch with her. He also caught the near-kiss. It wasn't damning evidence, but it sure was close.

"Bogo old man, your wife's gonna pay me a FORTUNE for these!"

 **Reford Fangmeyer's home 12:35am**

Redford was fast asleep in his bed when his phone rang. He drowsily sat up. He watched the phone ring and ring. He knew who it was and what the news might be. "Please tell me it's just some distant relation that's kicked the bucket!"

He finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Just peed on the stick. Two blue lines. You're f #*ed."_

"Oh GOD! Alice, honey! Don't you worry!"

" _I'm not your honey!"_

"Please! I'll-I'll take full responsibility! I'm old and retired with plenty of leftover income."

" _What am I going to do?!"_

"Marry me!"

" _WHAT?!"_

"Look, from the small amount of time we had together, there was something about you that I loved. My first wife, God rest her soul, she was quiet and kept to herself. She took all of my abusive yelling and other nonsense and didn't say a word back. You're not like that! You don't put up with my crap!"

" _So what?!"_

"I NEED that in my life! I'll admit, sometimes, I...I'm a jerk and I need someone like you to put me in my place! Alice, I need you. I think...I think I love you."

" _..."_

"Alice...I want to be there for this child and be the father I should have been to Terry. A better father than I was to my kids. I need you Alice...please. Help me be a better person."

" _...SIGH! Dammit! I'll think about it. For now, we have to tell our kids. YOU need to go see Terry first thing in the morning and break the news to her and I'll talk to Ben."_

"Okay then. I'll bring her a bouquet. I'm going to turn my life around Alice. For our child's sake. I mean it!"

" _You better asshole!"_

"Heh-Heh! I love you."

" _I love you t-..DAMMIT! You tricked me!"_


	18. Chapter 18: May U live 2 See The Dawn

Chapter 18: May U live 2 See The Dawn

Author's Notes: _Okay, THIS is the semi-final chapter! I forgot how much I had left to tell and had to get the Clawhauser's bit in too._

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #8: Peter Wilde AKA "Petey"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Species: Bunny**

 **Age: 6**

 **Background: For six years, Peter lived in Bunnyburrow with his twenty siblings/half-siblings in the care of his abusive, drug-addicted mother. When the hawks came, Petey's mother had him chained to a tree under a huge "X" so he could be sacrificed. The hawks wanted only the elderly and the handicapped children, but Peter's only handicap was his tourettes syndrome which causes him to occasionally either yell out nonsense words or swear. His mother didn't believe him and thought he was swearing on purpose so she burned his tongue with a curling iron, giving him a swollen tongue which caused a permanent lisp.**

 **While waiting for two weeks outside for the hawks to come take him, Petey had enough. He managed to slip free of the chains holding him to the tree just as one of the hawk was chasing him down. Fortunately for him, Nick Wilde and Gideon Grey were also chasing him to help rescue him. He was scared off him at first, thinking he was another predator out to kill him. But once Nick caught him and he realized Nick and Gideon were there to save him, he was at ease.**

 **During this time, Spots the hyena was also rescued and the two bonded almost instantaneously. At first, Spots liked his inability not to shout out swear words and thought his lisp was cute, but Petey made it perfectly clear it's not something he liked and only made things bad for him. Spots apologized and started to feel an almost motherly bond towards the boy. When the threat of the hawks was gone, Nick had to take Petey back home to his mother. However, he quickly found out that not only had the mother left him on the chain for two weeks, but she had her children cooking crystal meth in the basement. The amount of abuse was too much for the fox and he had her arrested, rescued the children and put them all into a new foster home while he kept Petey as his son.**

 **Meanwhile, Judy's newly adopted son/little brother Michael was going through a tough time leaving his home and living with Judy. While visiting Nick's mother, Michael threw a fit and attacked Petey and got into a fight with him. After the parents managed to break it up, Petey didn't fight back, but instead did everything he could to make Michael his friend. It worked. Michael not only became best friends with Petey, but it was like he had a new brother who helped watch over him. Later on, it was discovered that Petey had a passion for fashion and wanted to design his own clothes.**

 **Petey now lives with Nick, Spots, Michael and Cotton in Zootopia where he's about to get his lisp fixed with oral surgery and a big surprise from his new dad.**

 **Author's notes: _Petey is named after my pet chihuahua who just recently passed away. Originally, I didn't have much for the character to do outside of "cute little kid with a speech problem" it's only recently I added his turn-the-other-cheek attitude and his love for fashion to his personality. It's something I'm struggling with when it comes to Cotton who is currently just "cute little girl". I need to give her some motivation._**

 **Friday, October 30th. Nick's Apartment, 7:30am**

Petey and Michael were in the kitchen making breakfast, while Judy was helping Cotton get dressed for the day. Spots was currently in the bathroom taking a shower and Nick opened the window to let some air in. "Aaaaah! Nothing like a big whiff of fresh air when you're free!"

"Only you're going back to the prison." Judy remarked.

"Only to get my things and say goodbye to the guys Carrots." Nick replied. "Besides, I got our day all planned out for us! At 9:30, you drop me, Cotton and Spots off at the ZPD. 10:00:am you arrive at the oral surgeon's and get Petey's tongue fixed."

Petey's ears drooped as he was scared. "Do I weawwy haff to haff suwgewy daddy?"

"Yes, Petey. For your own sake and the sake of the readers who are having a hard time interpreting the way you talk. Besides, you'll be knocked out the entire time. You won't feel a thing! Anyway, 11:30, Judy comes back to pick me and the girls up and we head out to Grandma and Uncle Bobby's to.."

"Grandpa Bobby!" Cotton said to correct Nick. This made Judy chuckle.

"Nooo..Uncle Bobby!"

"But he'll be our grandpa soon!"

"...He's eight years younger than me!"

"So?..."

"...FINE! Grandpa Bobby it is! ANYWAY, around 1pm we're then going to a surprise place to give Peter his gift. I'm telling you guys, today is going to be FULL of great surprises!"

Nick got a surprise of his own. Suzie the giraffe shoved her head through the open window, knocking Nick face first to the floor. "I'M GETTING ADOPTED!" She exclaims with delight.

Judy, Cotton, Petey and Michael who've never met Suzie all scream in terror. "EEEEE!"

Suzie screams back. "EEEEE! Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't scare you?! Judy yells out as she hugs the kids in fear. "Who are you and why did you attack Nick?!"

Nick raises his head up. "Guys, this is Suzie. Spot's old schoolmate. Suzie, this is the rest of my family."

"Hi the rest of Mr. Wilde's family! Mr. Wilde, why are you on the floor?"

"Someone spilled blueberry jam on the carpet and I'm licking it off the floor. What does it look like?" Nick replied in a sarcastic tone.

Suzie didn't get it. "...Adults are weird. Anyway, is Viv home?"

"I'm right here!" Spots said. She came out of the shower dripping wet, but wrapped in a towel. "I heard you yelling and ran out quick. What's this about you getting adopted?"

"It's true! I ran into a stranger's giraffe-sized apartment during the thunderstorm the other night because us giraffes tend to be afraid of lightning. A newlywed couple found me there and they're gonna adopt me and my mountain lion foster sister Sarah! Isn't that great?!"

"That's wonderful Suzie!" Spots exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"Does this mean you'll be leaving us soon?" Nick asked with hope.

"Oh no sir! I'm just a few blocks over now! You'll be seeing me almost every day. In fact, my new parents say they know you guys!"

Judy was curious. "Sooo...what's your last name now?"

"Longneck." Suzie replied. Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well actually, Longneck's my current last name. My new last name will be Clawhauser!"

Nick banged his head on the floor. "No, no, nooo!"

Judy laughed. "HA! I won just ten bucks from Wolford! I KNEW Terry would be crazy enough to rush into adoption!"

"That's great to hear!" Spots replied. "I'm so happy for you! Why don't we visit you guys sometime soon to celebrate?"

"Sounds awesome!" Suzie replied. "Anyway, I gotta get going or I'll be late for school."

Suzie then looked down at Nick."Awww! Look at Mr. Wilde. He's so happy for me, he's crying!"

"Yeah sure." Nick sobbed with sarcasm. "THAT'S the reason."

 **Meanwhile...**

Terry Clawhauser was lying in her hospital bed. She was half asleep when she heard a knock on the wall. "You can pull the curtain back!" She shouted.

The curtain pulled back and there before her was a tiger. She couldn't see his face because most of him was hidden behind a very large bouquet of roses. "Who's there?"

An old, gruff voice came from behind the flowers. "I ummm...I got you a rose for every year I mistreated you. You're 33 now right? Because there's 33 roses here."

Terry squinted at the image behind the flowers. "...Dad?"

"Y-Yeah. It's me. I had a long talk with your mother-in-law and...she was right about me. I've been a total asshole. Especially to you. You knew who you were your whole life and I tried to deny you that. It wasn't right."

Redford set the flowers in a huge vase he brought onto a corner table. "I just...I don't understand why you're this way and I guess I never will, but...that's no reason for treating you like I did. It's...It's taken a long time, but I've finally realized that...that you're not my son."

Terry was surprised. "...What are you saying?"

Redford wiped a tear. "You're my...you're my daughter! You're my little girl and I'd love to give you away at your wedding. If...If you'll have me."

Terry stretched out her arms. "Of course daddy! Of course!"

Terry sat up and Redford hugged his daughter in what felt like the first time ever. Tears were rolling down their cheeks. "I'm sorry for bein' such a bastard. I really am!"

He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Umm...there's something else too. I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Terry asked.

"Well..."

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhauser's home...**

Alice knocked on the door of the apartment. Ben answered back. "Is that you mom?"

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Well, come on in! You're just in time!"

Alice came through the door and Ben had a hold of Sarah. "I just helped her get changed for the morning."

Sarah pouted. "I didn't need help!"

"As I recall, you couldn't reach to get your dress on."

"I can do it! I just need some kind of grabby thing."

"Well, next time daddy goes to the store, I'll see if I can find some grabby thing for you."

Ben set her down in a chair as he went to make her some oatmeal. "She's VERY independent and hates it when she needs help." Ben said to his mother. "So let her do things on her own unless you know for sure she needs help."

Sarah pouted. "I don't NEED help!"

Ben kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Don't be like that honey! Everybody needs help! Daddy needs grandma's help to watch you while he goes to work."

Alice talked to her son. "Benny, can I see you in the living room for a moment?"

"Sure mom!" Ben replied. "Sarah honey, be good and don't go anywhere! Eat your oatmeal and I'll be right back."

Ben stepped into the living room with Alice. "So what did you want to talk to me about mom?"

"Well...I have some good news and some bad news. Well, MAYBE bad news depending on how you look at it."

"What is it mom?"

"Well...maybe it's best we sit down."

They both sat down on the couch. "Okay mom, we're sitting down, Sarah's in her seat in the kitchen, what is the big news?"

"Well..."

The next part will be told with Redford talking to Terry in regular text while Alice will be talking to Ben in italics.

" _The good news is, after some heated yelling, me and Terry's father started getting along real well."_

"Too well. She pulled me into the bedroom and well..."

" _I committed adultery! I'm sorry Ben, it's just...he was so sexy! The good news is, he's very sorry for what he's done and he wants to be at the wedding."_

"Isn't that great?! The bad news is...ummm...my condom broke."

" _And now...I...I'm pregnant with his child."_

"WHAT?!" Terry and Ben shouted near the same time a few miles away.

Terry was upset. "Dad! How could you?!"

"It was an accident, honey! She came onto me! I haven't had sex in forever so the condom was a bit too old I guess."

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be like, half-sister or something to my own husband! What are we going to do?!"

"I'd like to marry her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She doesn't take any of my crap. I need someone like that in my life. But I'm not sure she feels for me like I do for her."

"Well tough! She's pregnant with your child! She's going to have to marry you!"

"I don't think it works like that sweetheart. Can you try to put in a good word for me?"

"I don't know if I can dad. You only started to turn around today."

"I know, I know. I really hate myself."

Terry smiled at her father. "Well, admitting you were wrong is a big step."

"I hope your husband is more forgiving."

"Ben? He's a sweetheart! He's probably happy for his mother."

 **Meanwhile...**

"I'll kill him!" Ben shouted. "How could he do this to you?! To us?!"

"Hold on son!" Alice replied. "Some of this is my own fault. I'm the one who instigated the sex and he did use a condom. It just broke!"

Ben sat back down. "Great. I'm blood related to my own wife! We'll each be brother and sister to this child! Our children will have birth defects!"

"...Son?"

"Yes?"

"...Think about what you just said."

"..."

"...Okay, that was stupid, I'll admit. So what now?"

"I don't know. I need to get to know him better but...he wants to marry me."

"You just met last night! It'll end in disaster! Like that Floatzen movie!"

"You don't know that honey! I've got to give him a chance. I'd rather introduce him as the father of my child and my husband rather than the 'baby-daddy'!"

"Well I still don't..." They then heard a clatter followed by Sarah yelling. "DADDY! HELP!"

Ben ran into the kitchen to find the bowl was on the floor and Sarah was hanging onto the side of the table still stuck in her high chair which was falling over. Ben quickly rushed over and grabbed her.

"Sarah! What were you doing?"

"You were taking too long and I was trying to get down!"

"You KNOW you can't do that on your own!"

"I'm sorry daddy."

"No. This is my fault. I shouldn't leave you alone by yourself when you can't move around well. I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm sorry too." Alice replied. "I wanted to talk to your father in private. Next time, we'll just let you in on it."

"Or strap you down to something. "Ben joked.

 **ZPD Prison Visitor's center 9:45am**

Spots was carrying Cotton in her arms. The lamb was mad at Nick for bringing her to see her aunt Dawn. Nick was by their side as they were walking into the visitor's center.

On the other side of the glass, Dawn Bellwether was looking back and fourth tilting her head around trying to catch a glimpse of her niece Christine. Then she saw her coming her way. Tears were starting to swell in her eyes. "Nick! Christine! I'm over here!"

Nick was pointing at Dawn and they were walking towards her. "There's your aunt honey! Look!"

"NO!" Cotton said with her head buried in Spot's chest. "She's bad! I don't wanna see her!"

"Cotton, please give her a chance. She loves you!"

"Well I don't love her."

"Hey!" Nick shouted. "That was mean! Look at me Christine! Everyone has at least one huge screw up in their lives. But that doesn't mean we can't ever forgive them for it. Look at what Spots did to Rose and she forgave her! Judy gave a specist explanation for the night howlers and accidentally made all prey afraid of predators and I forgave her and love her. She's your aunt and she still loves you. The least you can do is give her a chance."

They finally arrived to the window. Dawn got on the phone and Nick put it on speaker on the other side. She was sad that Cotton wouldn't look at her. "Christine sweetie? It's your aunt Dawn!"

Cotton kept her face buried in Spots' chest.

"C-Christine sweetie, I know...I know I did some really bad things, but I want you to understand something. Your father helped change me. He made me realize that I've been blaming all of my problems on predators, on everyone else but myself. I was wrong. Christine I was SO wrong! Christine, PLEASE look at me!"

Spots leered at Dawn. ""Come against the glass."

Dawn was a little nervous. "W-What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna sniff you."

"Hunh?"

Nick knew what was up. "Relax Cloudy. I know what she's doing."

"Why'd you call me 'Cloudy'?" Dawn asked.

"Because you're white and fluffy."

Dawn blushed. "Hee-Hee! Thanks big bro. Whoah!" Dawn was a bit surprised when Spots went up to the small vent in the glass and sniffed at Bellwether.

The hyena took a few big whiffs. "I smell fear, likely of me...and...regret? A LOT of regret! Wow! You stink of regret lady!"

"...Thanks?"

Spots pulled Cotton's head off of her chest. "You hear that? If I say she regrets her actions, you can take that to the bank! At least look at her Christy!"

Christine finally turned her head and looked at Dawn. Dawn smiled back at her. "You look real well Christine. Are you doing good?"

Cotton started to cry. "I ALMOST DIED! If daddy hadn't come and if Spots switched places with me, the _SNIFF!_ the hawks would have caught and eaten me! You were supposed to pick me up over a year ago and you didn't! YOU DIDN'T! BA-A-A-A-A-H-A-A-A-AAH!"

Dawn took off her glasses to wipe off some tears. "I'm so sorry Christine! I was so caught up in my fear and hatred towards predators that I forgot about what was important! I let my fear of predators, my fear of Lionheart cloud my judgment and both you and the whole city paid for it. Words cannot express how sorry I am Christine! Can you ever forgive me?"

Cotton didn't say anything for a little while. "I don't know. You messed up bad! Nick's my daddy now and Judy will be my mommy!"

"Spoiler alert." Spots added.

"And you tried to kill both of them! I don't know if I want you in my family. I know you're sorry, but you left me behind!" Cotton looked at Nick. "Can we go now daddy? Please? I wanna go!"

Nick looked somber. "Spots, take Cotton out to the central area please. I'm sorry Dawn."

Spots started to carry off Cotton. Dawn called back to her. "I'm sorry Christine! I love you!"

Christine left without saying a word.

Nick looked back at Dawn. "I'm so sorry Dawn. I really tried."

Dawn looked down in sadness. "I know. Thank you Nick. You're such a good person. That hyena, she's her big sister right?"

"Yeah."

Dawn smiled. "I like her. She's very protective of Christine."

"Yeah, she's a wonderful big sister. Again, I'm sorry Dawn. I'll try to talk to her some more."

"Thanks for all you've done Nick. I really do love you like family."

"Thanks...By the way, you're not the only one with big scars now. Look what Rusev gave me."

Nick took off his tropical shirt and pulled up his t-shirt to show his scars.

Dawn was a bit overwhelmed. It was a bit too much sexy for her and she started to blush heavily and got overheated. "Oooh-ho-ho my! Th-That's so ho-errr..t-terrible Nick! I...I gotta go! Something's come ou-errr...up! Something's come up! Bye!" With that, Dawn took off.

Nick chuckled. "First Judy last night, now her. The power of this sexy chest is too much for the ladies!"

 **The oral surgeon's office. 10:15am**

Petey was in the oral surgeon's chair. He was scared and crying. "AAAAH! I don't want them to cut _CHEESE!_ my tongue!"

The nurse was about to put in the needle for the IV. "Wh-What are they doing?!"

Judy tried to reassure the bunny boy. "It's okay Petey, they're just going to put you to sleep."

"WHAT?!"

"Not that kind of sleep! You're just going to be knocked out for about an hour."

He started to cry again as the nurse inserted the needle. His arms was strapped down and he started to fight it. "I don't _SHIT!_ want thith! I don't want thith!"

Michael interrupted. "Don't be such a baby Pete! You'll be asleep the whole time!"

"I'm not a baby!" Petey shouted back.

"Yeah you are! You're not a big brother, you're a baby brother! I bet you can't even do the alphabet!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Watch me!" Petey shouted. "A...B...C...D..."

The IV started to do it's thing. Petey's eyes started to roll in the back of his head as he faded from consciousness. "...E...F...Geeeee..." Petey passed out.

Judy hugged her son. "That was very smart of you to distract him from his fear. You're a very good big brother."

"Thanks mommy." Michael replied. He then started to tear up himself. "H-He's gonna be o-okay though, right?"

"Oh sure! Don't you worry!"

Michael wiped his tears away as they left the surgery room. "I have over a hundred brothers back home, but he's the one I love the most."

Judy got into the waiting room and sat Michael on her lap. "And who's your favorite big sister?" she said while rubbing noses with the boy.

"Cotton!"

Judy was a little disappointed. "Oh. How about your 2nd favorite?"

"...Spots?"

"What about me?!"

"You're not my sister. You're my mommy!"

"Oooooh! I thought, y'know, because I am your mother AND your big sister that..."

"You got a big ego mommy."

Judy laughed. "Oh hush!"


	19. Chapter 19: Closure

Chapter 19: Closure

A/N: _Okay, we are finally at the last chapter! They'll be an epilogue along with my thoughts on the story after this, but the story itself is wrapped up. We get Petey without that hard-to-read lisp and Nick's guilt over the death of his father is finally drawn to a close and we say goodbye to the prisoners...for now. I kinda wish I'd have switched profiles as Cotton has almost ZERO lines in this chapter where Petey has a lot of dialog and Petey only had a small scene in the last chapter and Cotton had an important character moment. Oh well._

 _Oh, one more thing. Normally, I don't like the main characters swearing as I believe it's against the nature of those characters (with the exception of Petey where he actually can't help it). However, this chapter has a moment of Nick threatening Rusev where he does go to a dark place and does drop an F-bomb in a moment I thought was appropriate to the tone._

 _The previous chapter title, "May U live 2 see the Dawn" was based on a line Prince would sometimes use in the credits of his albums and movies._

 **Zootopia EU/AU Character Profile #9: Cotton AKA Christine Wilde/Bellwether**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Species: Lamb/Ewe**

 **Age: 7**

 **Background: Christine Wilde was born the daughter of Dusk Bellwether, sister of Dawn Bellwether. Dusk and her husband Even, died in a fatal car accident near their home in Bunnyburrow. She was taken to child services where she waited for her aunt Dawn to pick her up. So she waited...and waited...and waited, but Dawn never came. She was so preoccupied with her Night Howler scheme that she neglected to pick Christine up and become her guardian. Because of that, Christine ended up at sister Mary's orphanage for the next year and a half. It was during this time, that the hawks invaded Bunnyburrow and demanded that the citizen's sacrifice their elderly and handicapped children to them for food because in their sick minds, they were getting rid of the lesser-wanted first and doing the bunnies a favor.**

 **Unfortunately for Christine, Sister Mary informed her it was her time to be sacrificed on that Sunday due to her legs having their knees in reverse making it hard for her to walk. A birth defect that was now a death sentence. That was when Nick Wilde came into her life. A bit scared of him at first, Christine quickly bonded with him partially because she was desperate to be adopted and save her own neck and because the fox was so charming. However, the nun would not release her as she was set for sacrifice. Luckily, it was Scratch, later known as Spots who would save her by taking her place.**

 **Nick eventually rescued and adopted Spots, Petey and Christine who he nicknamed Cotton because of her cotton candy-like hair. The the trio of kids moved from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia where they currently live all together. Cotton recently got to visit Dawn while she's in jail, but the lamb is still upset with her aunt. Despite the fact that Dawn resents her actions, Cotton is not ready to forgive and forget.**

 **Author's Notes: _I have a hard time writing Cotton as anything but "cute, handicapped girl". I need to do more with her personality. Even 5 year-old Sarah who I just started writing has more personality and drive than Cotton does. The main trick is to have the character have some sort of motivation. I do have plans for Cotton in the future revolving around Sarah. She's going to have a character arc around the mountain lion due to jealousy of Sarah having more mobility than Cotton despite being even more handicapped. They're going to be frenemies._**

 **ZPD Maximum Security Prison 10:30am**

Nick was going through the prison with two newly hired security guards when he stopped by Eye's cell to pick up his father's notes and a tiny zip-lock bag of his dad's fur that was left behind. He saw Eye and Twitch up top. "Hey you two. You decent?"

Twitch sat up on the bed. "In a rare moment for us, yes. What's up Nick?"

"Just came to say goodbye. Did you tell Eye about 'you know what?' "

Eye was concerned. "What isss Nick talking about ssssssweetheart?"

"I'm...I'm sorry babe. I meant to tell you sooner but...I get out later this week."

"No...NO! That'sssss not fair to Eye!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you! If I could stay, I would! Maybe I can commit a big enough crime to.."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Nick shouted. "I know you two are crazy about each other (for some insane reason), but committing a crime to stay together in prison is no way to live. I talked to Bogo and he already has men checking in on Eye's old case o prove her innocence. In the meantime, there's always conjugal visits. You get your own little private trailer and whatnot. Until she gets out, you can still make your relationship work. So don't do anything crazy!"

"Alright Nick! As long as I can still see my gal, I'll be okay."

"Okay you gruesome twosome. I gotta get going. Best wishes to you both." Nick left Eye and Twitch and headed over to Jake's cell.

Jake saw him coming and welcomed him with a hug. "Nick brother! Making one last visit?"

"Jake, you surprised me the most. I met you with closed fists and I'm leaving you with open arms. Thank you for showing me how much people can change."

"Well thank you fer arrestin' me in the first place! It made me realize how much I needed to change my life fer the better and I'm making it work as best as I can."

"Great to hear. You and Lana getting along well?"

"She's incredible! I love her. It was our first night together last night and it was magical!"

"Well, that's nice."

"And let me tell ya, she gives as good as she takes!"

"...Oookay! You can spare me the details Jake. Good luck to you in the future and I hope you and Lana aren't in here too long."

"As long as we are on our best behavior, it shouldn't be too long. So long Nick!."

"So long Jake!" Nick said as he left. He then talked to the guards. "Guys, I have one more stop to make. Rusev's cell."

 **Meanwhile, at the ZPD central hub...**

Spots was holding onto Cotton while talking to officer Clawhauser,

"Hey Mr. Clawhauser! So I heard you adopted my old schoolmate Suzie."

"She's an old friend of yours?! That's great! Yeah. Her and Sarah are wonderful." Ben then talked to Cotton."You're...Cotton, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Nick told me about you. I think you and my little girl Sarah are going to get along great! She's handicapped like you, but she's very playful and manages to get around pretty good. I think you two will be best friends!"

"I hope so!" Cotton said. "She sounds nice."

Spots then noticed a box of goodies on Clawhauser's table. "Saaay. Are those donuts?"

"Nah. They're just muffins. Bogo's trying to get me to lose some extra weight."

"Cool. Can I have o-"

Clawhauser snatched the box _."HISSSSSSS!"_

"O-Kaaay! I'm gonna go sit on the bench over there with Cotton and wait for dad to finish up. See you later!"

 **Meanwhile, in front of Rusev's solitary confinement cell...**

Sitting on the shoulder's of one of the guards, Nick pulled open the tiny slot near the top of the door to Rusev's cell. "Peekaboo!" He then shut it and opened it up again. "Peekaboo!"

Upon the third time, Rusev shoved one of his clawed fingers out, trying to get at Nick. "C'mere you! GRRRRRR! My peenky can only reach so far!"

"Hello lonely boy."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU..."

" 'Stooped, leetle fox' As you say?"

"GAAAH!"

"Simple. I want you to break out."

"...What? Are you stoopeed?! I'll keel you and your whole family!"

"I want an excuse. Sure, if you get out, I'll have Judy hide the family, but in the meantime I'm gonna hunt you down."

Nick got serious with Rusev. "Let me tell you something asshole. Despite my injury, when you threatened my family, it turned on a switch in me and I became enraged. I went savage. The only reason I scarred your muzzle is that I missed. I was going for your throat. And do you know what? Going savage felt gooood! I felt...free! I'm normally a very happy go lucky and sweet-natured fox, but at that moment, I snapped. I tasted your blood and I want more of it!"

Nick started to drool. A dark part of him started to emerge and a low growl came upon his voice. "If you even think of stepping outside of these prison walls, it will give me the excuse I need to hunt you down, leap onto you, bite down hard with my fangs into the muscle and sinew around your neck and tear your fucking throat out! Do it Rusev! Give me an excuse to go after you because I want nothing more than to tear apart your innards and bathe in your blood!"

Nick then snapped back to normal. "Ta-Ta for now polar boy! Oh, and by the way, thanks for the chest scars. It's driving the girls wild! Toodles!" Nick then shut the slot and jumped off the guards. Rusev said nothing. For once, the polar bear had a slight bit of fear of the fox.

Even the guards were a bit scared of him as they were walking him out. "Y-you didn't mean any of that you said to him. Right?"

Nick looked back with a wicked grin. "Me? Nooo..PFFT! I'm a regular pussycat!"

" _Damn right I meant it!"_ Nick thought to himself. Nick was also a bit worried. When Rusev threatened his family, a dark, savage part of him emerged. A dark part he had to admit to himself, he kind of enjoyed.

Moment's later, Nick and the guards came to the holding/receiving area. The beaver behind the counter was giving Nick back his stuff.

"Okay, officer Wilde, here's your badge and your wallet back, along with your smart phone. Just sign here."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nick asked.

"What?"

"The little container of blueberries!"

"WHAT?! Those are perishables! We threw them out!"

"How dare you sir!" Nick said with an upset tone. "I want my blueberries! I said I'd be back here soon. You could have put them in a fridge!"

"We didn't know you were undercover! Besides, aren't they technically stolen?"

"The store okayed any small theft as part of the assignment as long as the ZPD compensated for it, which they did. Give me my blueberries!"

The guard pulled on Nick's arm. "That's enough Wilde. Let's go!"

Nick was dragged off out of the prison. "Get that man's name! I want my blueberries!"

 **Nick's van 11:30 am**

The whole family was inside and heading to Foxden county to go see Nick's mom. Judy was driving with Nick by her side. The kids were all sitting in the back.

Judy couldn't believe Nick's behavior. "I can't believe you made a big fuss over blueberries you STOLE in the first place."

"You never touch another fox's blueberries." Nick noted. "Except you Fluff. You can touch my blueberries all day long. But preferably at night." He said with a wink.

"Oh brother."

Just then, a garbled voice came from behind. "Wuh cun uh tak duh gux ut?!"

"What?"

Michael explained. "Petey said 'When can I take this gauze out?' "

"Oh." Judy replied. "Not for another half hour. Then you can have a milkshake to help with any leftover swelling. No straw though. It might pull out the stitches before they get absorbed."

"Fank ooo!" Petey said.

"Petey says 'Thank you.' " Michael replied.

"You're welcome. Mike honey, how do you understand what he's saying right now?"

"I'm used to it. Back home, I'd knock on some of my sister's doors and they'd talk to me in that weird voice like their mouths were full of food or something. I learned to figure out what they were saying. Usually, it was 'Go away! I'm busy!' "

"They said that with their mouths full?"

"Yes."

"...By chance, were their boyfriends visiting?"

"All the time!"

Nick, Judy and Spots let out a collective. "Oooooh!"

Later on, they drove to a desert shop on the side of the road and got out of the van. "Okay guys, get whatever flavor of milkshake you want, except me and Spots have to avoid chocolate because we don't wanna die."

Spots was a little peeved. "Oh please dad! They are made with artificial flavors nowadays! It'll be no problem!"

Later inside, the family was enjoying some frosty milkshakes. Petey finally got to take the gauze out of his mouth and Judy let Nick on what happened at the doctors.

"...So they barely made any incision. They mostly sucked the puss out of the swelling with a syringe. He was knocked out the entire time. He has to have soft foods tonight, but the stitches will be fully absorbed soon and he can have solids by tomorrow. Just nothing hard or scratchy like popcorn with the kernel skins or potato chips for at least a week."

"Thanks for all the info Carrots. So Petey, ready to say your first words without the lisp?"

Everyone looked at Petey who was getting a bit nervous. "Well..."

Cotton spoke up first "Say 'round the rugged rock the raggedy rascal ran!' "

"Round the rugged rock the raggedy _SHITBALLS!_ rascal ran."

"Well, not perfect, but a lot better." Nick noted. "Say 'Lady Lapins luscious lips!' "

"Lady Lapins luscious P $$Y! Lips."

Judy thought for a moment. "Sing a little song you know!"

"Ummm...Okay!"

" _I am the very model of a modern Major-General,_ _I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,_ _I know the kings of Eagleland, and I quote the fights historical,_ _From Mouseathon to Waterbuffaloo, in order categorical;_ _I'm very well acquainted too with matters mathematical,_ _I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,_ _About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news._ _With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse!"_ There was a silent moment. Then everyone sang in. " _In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,_ _He is the very model of a modern Major-General!"_ "I'm gonna puke." Spots said. "I thought he did pretty good!" Nick replied "No! I mean it! I'm gonna puke! Get out of my way!" With that, Spots shoved Petey and ran to the restroom. Nick yelled back. "I told you not to have the chocolate shake!" Shortly after, the small diner was filled with the sounds of retching and puking followed by some crying. "Daddy! I need help! My tummy hurts!" Nick got out of his chair and headed to the bathroom. "Awww! She must be really sick. She never calls me 'daddy'! I'm coming princess!" Judy shouted to Nick. "Careful Nick! That's the ladies room." "It's okay! She's the only one in there!" "EEK!" "I was wrong! Sorry lady, I'm just checking on my daughter." "Get out of here!" "It's okay! I'm a cop!" "Oh. In that case, does this look infected to you?" "Woah! Lady, I'm a cop, not a doctor!" **Later, in the van...** Cotton sat up front. While Nick sat in the back with his arm around an ill Spots, resting her head on his shoulders.

"OoooooOOOOooh! You were right about the chocolate."

"Told you. I gotta say though I kinda like this side of you. You get sick and you go from tough, punk gal with a nose ring to my little baby girl who needs her daddy."

"Shut up or I'll puke on your shirt some more."

Petey chimed in. "Considering what he normally wears, you _SHIT!_ can't really notice the stains."

"HEY!" Nick replied.

Judy laughed her head off. "By the way Peter, I noticed your tick didn't kick in when you sang that little bit."

"Hunh. You're right! _Maybe I shall sinnng! That will be my thinnnng! Tralalala I don't cuss when I talk like thiiiiss!"_

Nick was surprised. "Wow! That works! Still, I don't know if either your tourettes or singing is going to keep school kids from poking fun at you. They are cruel, little monsters who look for any kind of weakness."

"I know!" Michael replied. "I can play harmonica behind him and he can be 'the singing kindergardener'."

Nick chuckled. "Gonna be his wingman hunh? That might work."

 **Nick's mothers house 1:12pm**

The kids all ran into the house to hug their new grandparents as Judy walked in while Nick held Spots up and she leaned on him as a crutch as they walked inside. "Ooooh! Just get me on the couch please."

"Okay, my princess." Nick walked past his mother. She seemed a bit concerned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a chocolate shake."

"Ooooh! You have to be careful honey! Chocolate can kill you!"

Spots replied groggily. "I know. I'm sorry."

Nick sat her down on the couch and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Now if you need anything, daddy will be close by. You are so adorable when you're dying."

"You're a jerk, you know that?!"

"Do I know that?...Yes. Yes I do."

Nick then went back to his mother. "I've got some things for you mom. They were in the prison."

"Not exactly the place you want to get souvenirs from." Vivian replied.

"Well first, sniff this." Nick pulled out the zip-lock bag with remnants of his father's fur.

She gave it a whiff. "Eww! It's repugnant, why...oh my God. OH MY GOD! It's his scent! I can smell John!"

"I know." Nick replied. He then pulled the note out of his pocket. "He purposely made himself stink to leave a trail for me to follow. It lead me to this note along with a bunch of his fur and a chopped off finger."

"Oh God, Nick! That smell! For a moment, it was like he was alive and in this room! What's on the note?"

"Let me read it to you."

Nick read the note out loud to his mother. She wept a little, but then had a question. "The music box up in the attic?"

"Let's go check it out."

Meanwhile, Judy had a chat with Bobby. "Hey Bobby, when Nick takes Petey to whatever present he got for him, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about that time I got to third base with you in Junior high?! Because I don't want Nick to-"

"No! No! I'm going to propose to him on Sunday and I need your help with putting a musical number together!"

"Oooh. Gotcha! No problem! We'll have the kids help too."

Petey then had a question. "What did you mean by 'third base'? Did you play baseball Momma _BITCH!_ Judy?"

"Oh! Uuhhh.. Yes! Me and Bobby were on the softball league in junior high."

"Cool! Can you tech me to play sometime?"

"Uuuhh..sure I guess?" Just then, they heard a scream coming from the attic. "Sweet Cheeese and Crackers! What's that?!"

"I'll go check!" Bobby replied. He then charged up stairs to see what was going on. "I heard a scream! Are you okay honey?"

"Just fine sweetie!" Nick said with a smirk.

"Not you Nick! I mean Viv!"

Vivian turned around with a huge jewel in her hand bigger than her fist. "It's...it's the biggest uncut diamond I've ever seen in my life! It must be worth millions!"

Nick spoke up. "According to the note dad left in the music box, he managed to swipe it away from Rusev out of his security box before he did that big job for him. He was invited to the mansion to get instructions."

"I guess in this case, the tree didn't fall far from the apple." Vivian commented.

"Oh ha-ha. In any case, he says it was security for us in case things fell through. But I don't get it! Why go through all that trouble of stinking himself up and leaving a trail for me to find in the possible case of me going to jail and finding his note that he had buried behind a wall only to THEN lead us to the diamond and another note?"

"Oooh. So that's why he kept mentioning the music box!" Vivian realized.

"What?"

"Sorry honey, in our conjugal visits, he kept telling me how much he loved the old music box and that maybe I should play it sometime. He was leaving me clues the whole time and I wasn't paying attention."

Nick chuckled. "Well that explains that. But what do we do with this big hunk of rock?"

"We'll put it in a safe and use it for the grandkids college fund." Bobby replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nick noted. "In fact, Petey might need some of that money soon. I have something. I need to show you and Petey mom. I made an investment for him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Let's bring Judy and the kids. Oh! I want dad to be there as well."

Bobby was confused. "Me?"

"No not you! My father! His urn is up on the fireplace."

"Well, you guys will have to go without me and Judy. We have ummm...'preparations' to make."

Nick smiled. "I think I know what you're talking about. It's the worst kept secret. Okay then, just me, Petey, Mom and Dad. I wished the others could go as well, but this is very personal anyway."

Nick, Vivian and Petey start to head out the door. "We'll be back soon!" Nick told his family.

Vivian talked to Judy. "Judy dear, take good care of my namesake, if she feels like she's going to throw up, there's a small bucket in the kitchen we use for mopping. Put her head over it. If she gets really bad, call 911."

Nick added. "Yeah, and if she starts to talk in tongues, call an exorcist."

Spots laughed. "Shut up! I'm feeling a bit better, but I think I'll join Petey in having mashed potatoes tonight. Stupid chocolate."

Later on, Nick, Vivian and Petey were in the van. Vivian was holding her husband's urn. They heard a broadcast over the radio. _"In the local weather, heavy rains are still pounding Zootopia, but the skies out here in Foxden County are clear and the wind is still as can be."_

Vivian was curious about what Bobby said earlier. "So what's this 'Worst kept secret?' "

"Well, you know how I invited you and Bobby to the wedding reception party for the Clawhausers Sunday?"

"Yeah?"

"Judy kinda let it leak out that she's going to propose to me that night."

Vivian got really excited. "EEEE! That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait! By the way, how far is this place where we're going?"

"About twenty minutes. You might recognize it."

Twenty minutes later, Nick parked his van in an old lot with a dusty, old building in front of it. Vivian realized right away what he had done. "Nick...you didn't!"

"I sure did!"

A beaver came up to Nick with a contract. "Here you go pal! Just sign these papers and give me my down payment and she's all yours. You're lucky the lease is so cheap. After it was found out the previous owner was involved in the mafia, no one would touch the place!"

"Well that's taken care of now."

Petey was confused. He tilted his head and looked at the broken down, empty store front. "Daddy, what is this place?"

"It's your gift! Those fashion designs you showed me were amazing! Once I found out you were into fashion and clothes, I KNEW I had to buy this place back! Let's see if dad's old smudges are still on the door."

Nick blew a bunch of dust off the front door and while you could barely make it out, it was readable.

"There it is! Peter, my wonderful son, welcome to 'Wilde and Son's Tailoring!' This...this little shop is what my father dreamed of building and bringing to life. He died trying to make his dream come true but now...now I'm giving his dream to you. Peter, this place will be yours. You can not only mend clothes, but there will be plenty of space for you to design and sew together your own style of clothes for whatever mammal you want! I've been able to make this dream come full circle. It's not only a gift for you, but a way to apologize to my father for my horrible behavior."

Petey slowly walked up to the front and peeked through the windows. "Wooooa! It's really mine daddy?!"

"Yup! When you're old enough to run a business anyway. Until then, you can help me set up shop and we'll hire some workers who'll help make your clothes!"

"Wow!" Petey replied. "Do you think grandpa would have liked it?"

He got his answer. A strong gust of wind passed through, knocking the urn out of Vivian's paws and the top opened up. A small pillar of ashes flew out of the urn.

Vivian panicked. "John! His ashes!" She quickly picked up the urn and slammed the top of the lid back on. "Thank goodness! Not much was lost. I don't get it! The weather mammal said the wind was still and...oh...oh my God! Nick! Look! It's a miracle!"

Nick was dumbfounded. He dropped to his knees and wept openly. "I...I see it too mom. SNIFF! Th-thank you dad! I'm so happy you approve! I'm so happy!"

While on their knees, Nick, his mother and his son Peter, all got into a group hug as they stared at the door of the store. Upon the window, the ashes of John Wilde had stuck to the smudges he made decades ago. The words "Wilde and Son's Tailoring" was painted with John's own ashes and instead of being a faint smudge, could now be seen plain as day. Nick knew then that his father very much approved and a painful chapter in his life had come to a close.

THE END

Nick, Judy and Family will return in "Bats in the Belfry". Wolford

and Judy have to take down "Big Wings" in an abandoned church in the

Nocturnal district while a still-injured Nick plays Mr. Mom and takes the

kids out for a safe, but boring Halloween.

Until then, check out the sad tale, "In Custody" starring Officer Wolford.

But first, a final word from the author and an Epilogue.


	20. Epilogue: New Security Guards

Epilogue: New Security Guards

 **Chief Bogo's Office Friday, 5:11pm**

Bogo was in his office looking over the new security guards he was about to hire.

"Now listen up you two, I'm only bringing you on because there's been a huge breach in our security and we had to fire several of our guards due to corruption. I've been looking over your files. You've been fired from every security job you've ever had except for a few where you found out the person you were working for was corrupt and you quit on your own. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! I need men who are incorruptible. However, you failed to pass in the academy and you seem to have a very poor record of being fired. The only reason I'm giving you this job is that you seem like good, honest men and you were recommended by officers Hopps and Wilde. Congratulations. You are now part of ZPD jail security."

"We won't let you down chief!" Gary stated.

"Well, I mean, we'll try not to." Larry replied.

"We'll do our best!"

"Yes!"

"But we'll probably fail anyway."

"Shut up Gary! He can hear us!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

"We'll do our very best sir!"

"Absolutely!"

"...But we'll probably fail you in some way."

"But not without trying hard!"

Bogo let out a big sigh. "I need better men."

"I know what you mean." Larry replied. "The dating scene is tough nowadays."

Bogo slammed his hooves on the desk. "I mean men who aren't incompetent at their jobs!"

"Oooh. Well, good luck! Because we stink."

"SIGH! At least you're honest. I'll give you that."

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I wasn't too happy with Sacrifices (too violent) and Cheetah on Patrol (too...incomplete) but I am happy with this one. It felt like it had good structure to it and a full story as well. Nice closure on Nick's past with his father (so we don't have to bring that up again). The fall of Bogo has started and we're getting hints on who the Big Cheese is. By the end of "Bats in the Belfry", we will reveal who Big Cheese's second in command, "Big Ears" is and that will be a bit of a shocker...or maybe not.

Some things I wasn't totally happy with. The Clawhauser's almost became less of a sub-plot and more of a distraction. I mean, the romance between Alice and Redford became a sub-plot within a sub-plot. Like the upcoming Wolford tale, it might have been better off as it's own story.

I liked Jake seeing the error of his ways and slowly redeeming himself, but I think Bellwether's change may have come on too quickly. Finding out Nick was taking good care of her niece after she forgot about her really ramped up the guilt so I can kinda see that, but maybe I should have taken that more slowly. She changed her tune too fast I think. At least the hunger strike for predators wasn't technically her idea, she just accidentally got the credit for it.

Rusev vs. Nick is something that will come around again towards the climax of the overall arc and they will eventually have their big, dramatic battle.

So here's where the upcoming stories lie.

 **Set in stone.**

IN CUSTODY: Officer Wolford's subplot turned into a full short story that very much falls into the hurt/comfort category. The story shows that some people do bad things out of desperation, not necessarily because they're bad.

BATS IN THE BELFRY – The biggest re-write I've done. The main part of the story is the same except it's Wolford and Hopps fighting the bats instead of Wilde and Hopps. Nick and Terry will be babysitting the kids during Halloween.

THE WEDDING RECEPTION: THE MUSICAL – A fun, upbeat story with plenty of comedy and musical numbers Nick plans a big party for Ben and Terry at the new restaurant he purchased during "Cheetah on Patrol". Pretty much the entire cast will be there and singing songs.

 **Ideas, but not fully fleshed out yet and may not happen or be turned to sub plots...**

NIGHT OF THE LIVING BUNNIES OR PLAN B: FROM OUTER BUNNYBURROW - Another horror story set in Bunnyburrow, but far less graphic and violent than "Sacrifices", Nick and Judy along with Spots return to Bunnyburrow where the peace between foxes and bunnies that Nick had enjoyed so much has been horribly broken. Someone has figured out how to turn the nighthowler drug into a gas! A gas that can be designed to directly affect certain species. Nick, Gideon and Spots learn this the hard way when they are trapped in a mall surrounded by bunnies who want to main and kill them, including Judy!

SEE MOO IN COURT - The Divorce case for Bogo's right to see his son happens. Wolfrod's wife Auburn is Bogo's laywer. Win or lose, the controversy surrounding the case causes Bogo to lose his job. What will he do next?

THE BACHELOR/BACHELORETTE PARTIES - Not 100% sure on this one yet. With Nick and Judy along with Redford and Alice engaged, all the couples want to throw both a bachelor and a bachelorette party. However, jealousy rears it's ugly head and the only way to solve the dilemma is to have both the husbands and the wives become strippers/dancers for each others party.


End file.
